What's My Road to Innocence?
by magical-notes
Summary: Sequel to "Welcome to the Hellmouth." Romantic lives collide in Griddlebone's second year as the Slayer, and it's hard to tell if that's the most of her problems, or the least of them. Either way, it's not going to be an easy year of fighting evil.
1. It's so Good to Be Home

The sun beat down upon Sunnydale High on the first day of the new school year. The seniors were swaggering about as if they had been seniors forever, and the freshmen were scurrying around, still unsure of their place.

Principle Snyder survived his kingdom with a critical eye. "One day," he said. "The campus is completely bare, empty, and the next children are everywhere. Like locusts. Crawling around, mindlessly bend on feeding and mating, destroying everything in sight in their relentless, pointless desire to exist.

Cori spoke from where he was walking along with the principal, "I so do love these pep talks. Have you ever considered, given your abhorrence of children, that school principal is perhaps not your true vocation?"

"Someone's gotta be watching him," he replied. "They're just a bunch of hormonal time bombs. Why, every time a pretty girl walks by, every boy turns into a jibbering fool."

Cori's gaze lit on Demeter as she walked past, he offered her a bright smile, "Miss Calendar!"

"Mr. Coricopat," she said, stopping and offering him a beautiful smile.

"I...That is, I mean…" He shook his head slightly, his smile turning sheepish, "Hello."

Snyder was still talking, now utterly to himself.

Her smile turned even fonder. "Hello. It's good to see you."

"Yes. I-I mean, it's good to see you too." He considered for a moment, "You wouldn't happen to be heading toward the faculty room would you?"

"I think I could make my plans fit into that," she said, turning that way, leaving the principal still ranting to himself.

Cori fell into step beside her, "And how was your summer?"

"Good. It got a little extreme in there. I did the Burning Man in Black Rock. It's an amazing festival... you should have been there. Drum rituals, naked mud dances, raves, mobile sculptures you would have just..." she paused, remembering who she was talking to and grinned. "Hated it with a fiery passion."

He nodded, "Yes, I can't imaging finding any redeeming-n-naked?" He blinked, glancing at her.

She shrugged, brushing it off. "You spent all summer with your nose in a book, didn't you?"

"I well...I suppose you'd consider that terribly dull."

"Depends on the book," she said with a shrug, flirtatiously.

"I..." He smiled a bit at that, "I...that is..."

"Cori!" a voice called down the hall and Mistoffelees came into sight, grinning widely in a lime green jacket. He paused slightly, nodding at Deme. "And Miss Calendar."

Coricopat looked up in surprise, "Mistoffelees, it's good to see you."

Grids approached right behind her friend, "How about me?"

"And you as well, very much so."

"Hey! C-man!" Tugger greeted, bringing up the rear of the group.

"Hey kids," Deme said and Mistoffelees was all but bouncing on the soles of his feet.

"Tugger. Good to see you. Don't ever call me that." Cori looked to Griddlebone, "How are you?"

"Alive and kicking," she replied.

"You just got back in last night right?" Mistoffelees said, turning back to her. "We haven't had much time to talk yet."

She nodded, "Yeah, got home last night, getting back in the swing of things."

"The swing of things?" Deme asked.

"Went out hunting last night." She explained quietly.

Mistoffelees turned quickly to her. "You did? Did... anything happen? It's been so quiet this summer..."

She nodded, "Yeah, got one."

"There was one there?" Cori blinked in confusion.

Grids nodded again, "Yeah. Welcome to Sunnydale, let us have you for dinner. I vote that for the new town motto."

"I thought the Hellmouth was closed," Deme protested.

Cori nodded, "It is, but it's not gone. The mystical energy it emits is still in this area."

"Still the undead's favorite party town then," Tugger said.

The librarian turned to Grids, "This vampire - could you tell where he might be from?"

"Local talent. Fresh. He was still wearing his funeral ensemble," came the reply.

"Which means there are other vampires about, and they're already killing. I should have been on top of that. I wonder if they're here for some particular purpose..."

Grids response was a bit clipped, "You're the Watcher. I just work here."

"Well, I have to consult my books."

Tugger glanced down. "Eight minutes, thirty seconds. You so owe me," he said to Mistoffelees.

The smaller teen rolled his eyes. "Did I agree to that bet?"

"Course you did," Tugger informed him cheerfully.

"Was I in my right mind?" Mistoffelees asked.

Tugger looked affronted. "I would never take advantage of the fact your higher brain functions turn off by ten pm and ask you to make a bet at two am in the morning."

Cori looked between the two of them in confusion, "What?"

"I called ten minutes before you needed to consult your books," Tugger explained.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes at the hand Tugger was still holding out to him. "I'm not paying you."

Grids glanced at them, "Well, we'd better get to class." She turned to leave, but stopped when Cori called her, "Yeah?"

"I realize you've only just returned, but when you're ready, I think we should start your training again."

She nodded, "I'm ready. I'll see you after school."

The librarian was taken aback, "Well, I understand if you need a few days to -"

"I'm ready," she answered firmly before turning and heading for class.

Mistoffelees frowned after her, though Tugger already heading off. He glanced back at the librarian. "It's good to see you again," he said softly.

Cori offered him a gentle smile, "You as well. Have a good day."

"Yeah, you too," the smaller teen said and turned, slipping off.

Cori watched them go, shaking his head slightly and turning to Deme, "Shall we?"

She nodded. "Yeah, though we should start heading toward our classes too."

"Do you mind if I walk with you? After all, I've only the library to return to, not a classroom of students."

"I'd like that," she said with a smile.

He returned the smile, "After you, then."

o.o.o.o

Grids landed a last kick to the post, wiping her brow as it snapped in half. Cori emerged from where he'd been watching, cleaning his glasses, "Safe to say, you've stayed in shape..." He eyed the splintered wood.

"Well, I'm ready for anything they want to throw at me."

Mistoffelees pushed the door open and froze, a couple books in his hands. He looked the scene over and didn't comment, setting the books down and sliding behind the counter. Cori glanced in his direction as he went to gather up the remains of the post, "Well, I think that's enough for today..."

Mistoffelees glanced over. "Everything alright?"

Grids nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine, why?"

"I donno," he said, eying the splintered post.

Cori got the larger pieces picked up and put away in the cage, looking for a broom to sweep up the actual splinters.

"Well, I'm fine."

"Alright," he said softly, turning the computer on.

"Well...I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow." Grids headed for the door.

Mistoffelees watched her, frowning. Cori watched as she left as well, sighing softly, "Well...that was thrilling."

"What happened? I mean, entirely, do you have any idea?" Mistoffelees asked.

"When?" Coricopat asked, dumping the splinters into the trashcan.

"Um, start with within the last hour?"

"She was training as usual, and...got rather a good deal more violent than she normally does."

The smaller teen frowned, running a hand through his hair. "Oh. But... why?"

"I have no idea. Have you noticed anything...off today?"

"She seemed... more, I don't know, gung-ho than usual. Like she could do anything and didn't give a damn about anything else. And, well, I don't know, I've barely seen her in three months with me being gone and her being gone, I guess I expected her to be happier to see all of us but she barely communicated."

"...This is a concerning turn of events..." Coricopat murmured, considering.

"Do..." Mistoffelees paused. "Do you think it's because of what happened last year?"

"I...it's possible."

Mistoffelees looked down. "Damn..."

Cori sighed, emptying the dustpan into the trash, "It's something she'll have to work through on her own, all we can do is be here."

"But... if she gets herself hurt," Mistoffelees protested weakly.

"I...I know. I don't know what to do about it though."

Mistoffelees looked down, fiddling with the hem of his jacket. "Is... should we try talking to her?"

"We can try, but I don't know that it will do any good."

"I... suppose..." Mistoffelees sighed.

"I'll see about talking to her tomorrow, alright?"

"Al-alright."

"Is there something I can help you with?" the librarian asked, wanting to change the topic at least a little bit.

"I... no? I just was doing some homework. If you want to have the library to yourself of course that's totally fine I just... got in the habit last year."

"No, no it's quite alright, I just wanted to make sure," Coricopat assured quickly.

The smaller offered him a smile. "Thanks?"

"You're always welcome here. Honestly this past summer was a bit strange not seeing all of you."

"Yeah, it was. Honestly, for a large part of it my uncle decided..." _He needed to ignore me somewhere else._ "... That I should come on one of his business trips with him."

Cori blinked, "Where did you end up?"

"Just on the East Coast. Well, not even the coast. Near Chicago. It was nice though, I got to meander around the city for a while. But it was..."_ Lonely. _He'd forgotten how much he didn't say around Coricopat when it came to his uncle.

He nodded very slightly, "I see."

"I missed you... guys." Apparently he'd lost the ability to speak over the summer. Mistoffelees hoped he would get it back soon though, he needed it for classes.

"And I you, all. It's been a quiet summer, but it's been odd without hearing from you all."

"Well, maybe next summer we can figure out this new fangled tech called e-mail, or even phones," he said with a faint smile.

That garnered a laugh, "That certainly sounds like a possibility."

"We'll have to look into it then," the teen said softly.

Cori came over to lean against the counter, "What are you working on?"

"Hm? Oh, some stuff for AP English. They do not kid around with homework."

"No, I don't suppose so. What are you taking this year?"

"Hm? Oh, the normal classes... except with that extra edge of AP. I have a couple free periods but mostly it's the normal classes at a higher level. I even got out of PE except for one semester. Oh, and Latin."

"Latin? Really?" Coricopat asked, though really he shouldn't have been surprised.

"Well, they're offering it, and I've taken French for years, so I figured it was time for something new," he said, looking down quickly.

Cori arched an eyebrow, but nodded, "If you need help with any of your classes, you know where the library is."

He smiled at that. "Well, I think I know where it might be. Somewhere in the vicinity of the school right?"

"Yes, one might even say_ in_ the school," Coricopat grinned.

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes widening as if with revelation.

"Really, or so the rumors say."

"I would never have known," Mistoffelees said lightly. "Considering I spend every afternoon there..."

"Of which I'm glad," Cori's eyes widened slightly as he realized he'd actually said that.

Mistoffelees glanced up at that, and he grinned slowly, like a rising sun. "I... good."

Coricopat returned the smile, "It's always good to see you."

The teen swallowed. He wasn't quite pathetic enough to ask, it is? "I like being here."

"Well, you're always welcome."

"How... how was your summer? Anything interesting after we buried the Master's bones?" Mistoffelees asked, changing the subject due to a slight tightening in his chest.

"Not really, spent much of it researching and reading for leisure."

"Anything worthwhile?"

He shrugged, "Just some re-reading, really. Some Chaucer, a bit of Ovid."

That got a blink out of the teen. "Right. You so get to help me with AP English this year, okay?"

"Very well, I can do that."

Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile. "I really did miss you... and your tea. Really, the appeal of the library is all in that tea."

"Well, as that's the case, shall I brew some?"

"I would certainly not mind that..."

"Then I shall," Cori straightened and went to make the tea. Mistoffelees watched him, swallowing hard. The librarian emerged a few minutes later, setting a cup down beside Mistoffelees.

"Thanks," he said softly, picking it up.

"You're welcome. Is there anything I can help you with this afternoon?"

"I... don't think so. But thank you."

"You're welcome, I'll be in the stacks if you need anything."

"Alright. Enjoy it back there. I'm sure the stacks miss you when you're gone."

"I'm sure..." He shook his head slightly before heading up to double check his cataloguing after the repairs in June.

o.o.o.o

Grids woke up abruptly from a nightmare, she sat up slowly, looking around and pausing when she saw a figure near her window, "Hello..."

Mac sat, crouched right outside the window. "Do you mind if I come in?" he asked, voice soft.

She responded with a half-shrug, "Be my guest."

He slipped inside, sticking his hands into the pockets of his black leather coat. "How are you doing?"

The smile she offered him didn't reach her eyes, "Peachy." Her gaze swept over him for a long moment and she dropped the smile, "So, is this a social call? It's kinda late. Or, it is for me. What is this for you, after all? Lunch hour?"

He tensed at that, giving her something almost like a hurt look. "It's... not quite a social call."

"And that means grave danger...Great. God, it's so _good_ to be home."

"I'm sorry," he said, voice still quiet.

She shrugged, "Forget it. Let me guess, some of your cousins have come for a family barbecue, and we're all on the menu."

"Not quite," he said, frowning. "The Anointed One is gathering his forces in town, and I'm not actually sure why."

"Well, I guess I'll find out soon enough then."

"You don't sound all that concerned," Mac remarked.

"I can handle myself. I could use a little action anyhow."

"Don't ever underestimate your enemies," Mac said, voice hardening slightly.

She turned to glare at him slightly, "I'm not."

"You sound like you are," he replied.

"Why don't you back off?"

"I..." he considered her for a moment and stepped back. "Right. Sorry. I'll just go."

She nodded slightly, curling back up, facing away from him.

"I missed you," he added softly from the window.

She didn't answer for a long moment, finally turning toward the window, "I missed y-" She stopped when she saw he was gone.

o.o.o.o

"I seriously think something is up," Mistoffelees was saying, glancing at Tugger over his soda at the Bronze the next night.

"You're just paranoid."

"Grids has never acted like this before," Mistoffelees protested. "I mean, bitchy, yes, but not on this level. She's not been talking to any of us, and she's taking slaying even as a joke."

"She's always been different," Tugger said, spreading his arms.

"But not mean," Mistoffelees replied. "Not like she has been."

Grids entered the Bronze, her dress coming to mid-thigh and open in the back. She looked around, frowning when she saw Mac, "Oh, hi again."

"Hi," he replied, looking her over.

"Is there danger at the Bronze now?"

Mac frowned, crossing his arms a bit defensively. "I can't help but thinking I've done something to make you angry, and I have no damn idea what it could have been."

She looked him over, shaking her head, "I'm not angry. I have no idea where that thought comes from."

"What are you afraid of, huh? Me?" He paused. "Us?"

"Could you contemplate getting over yourself? There is no 'us'. I'm sorry if I was supposed to spend my summer in L.A. mooning over you, but I didn't. I moved on. To the living." She turned on her heel and headed toward where she could see Tugger and Misto.

Bombalurina watched the blond pass her, frowning slightly, something was off. Mac stared after her, hunching his shoulders.

"What's wrong with Mac?" Mistoffelees asked as she approached.

She shrugged, "No idea." She looked toward Mac, considering for a moment before shrugging her coat off and turning to Tugger, grabbing his hand, "What do you say to a dance?"

"Huh?" he asked in shock, rising immediately though.

She smirked up at him, pulling him onto the dance floor.

Mistoffelees blinked after them in surprise. "Hey Grids," Tugger started. "What's up?"

"Hm?" She started dancing, a tad too close, more than a tad too sensually, her half-lidded eyes never leaving him.

"I... Uh..." he stammered out for a moment, before swaying slightly into the dance.

She pressed up a bit harder against him, circling him, her hand trailing around his abdomen, she stretched up behind him, pressed solidly against his back, her lips inches from his ear, "Tugger, did I ever thank you for saving my life?"

"N-no?"

"Don't you wish I would?" With that she backed up, sashaying off the dance floor, grabbing her coat and leaving.

Mac looked after her for a long moment before leaving in disgust, Mistoffelees blinking in surprise.

Grids got part way down the alley before she heard her name. She turned to see Bomba coming toward her, "Well, you're really campaigning for bitch of the year, aren't you?"

The blond looked the other girl over, "As defending champion, are you nervous?"

"I can hold my own, "Bombalurina took a step nearer "We've never been close, Grids, which is nice, 'cause I don't like you very much. But you have, on occasion, saved the world and all that stuff, so I'm gonna do you a favor."

"This is my thrilled face."

"Your friends can't do it, 'cause they like you. And they're sort of afraid of you."

Grids rolled her eyes, "What's the favor?"

"I'm going to give you some advice. Get over it."

"Excuse me?"

"Whatever's causing the Joan Collins 'tude, deal with it, embrace the pain, spank your inner moppet but get over it, 'cause pretty soon you won't even have the loser friends you've got now."

"I'd say it's about time for you to mind your own business," the slayer growled.

"It's long past. Nighty night."

Grids turned and left, tensing when she heard Bomba call after her, "I'll just go and see if Mac feels like dancing." When the blond didn't react, Bomba turned to go back inside, but was grabbed by two vamps, one clamping his hand over her mouth and dragging her out of sight.

o.o.o.o

"She's possessed!" Mistoffelees declared the next day.

Cori arched an eyebrow at that, "Possessed?"

"It's the ... alright, not the only explanation but it makes sense. You should have seen her last night and..."

"Hey," Tugger protested. "Are we overlooking the fact that she may just be actually attracted to me?"

Cori looked at him for a long moment, eyebrow still arched.

"You're right, something's up," Tugger sighed.

Coricopat offered him a slightly more sympathetic look at that, "But possessed by what? If we're going with that theory."

"A possessing thing!" Mistoffelees said and wilted slightly.

The librarian shook his head slightly, "Well that narrows it down..."

Mistoffelees waved his hands around for a moment. "The Master. What if this has something to do with the Master?"

Cori considered that for a moment, "It's possible, but even then her behavior may well be caused by something relatively mundane."

"Oh?" Tugger asked.

"Certainly, She may simply have what you Americans refer to as 'issues'. Her experience with the Master must have been extremely traumatic. She was, for at least a few minutes, legally dead. I don't think she's dealt with it on a conscious level. It would be too painful. She's convinced herself that she's invulnerable for the very reason that she feels-"

"That's great about the trout!" Tugger said suddenly, and Mistoffelees' eyes slipped over Cori's shoulder to see Grids striding in.

Cori blinked at that, "Trout?" He turned slightly, following their gazes, "Trout! Yes! The trout... is a fish. Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

She barely spared him a glance, "Like a rock. The Master's gone."

"I'm sorry? I'm not sure I heard you."

"The Master. I went by his grave last night and they have a vacancy."

Coricopat paled at that, "Good god."

"But, they're just bones," Mistoffelees said, frowning. "Who would want something with just his bones?"

"They're gonna bring him back." Grids spoke with finality. The others just stared at her for a moment. She whirled on Cori, " They're gonna bring the Master back to life and I seem to recall you telling me he was history."

He shook his head, "I've never heard of a revivification ritual being successful -"

"But you've heard of them. Thanks for the warning!"

"Grids, we did bury him in hallowed-" Mistoffelees started.

"This is Slayer stuff, okay?" She snapped at him, "Can we have less from the civilians, please?"

Mistoffelees' eyes went wide and he wilted back slightly. Tugger took one look at him and turned back to the Slayer. "Alright, that's just about enough!"

Grids whirled to face him as well, "Oh really? What've you got to say about it, Tugger?"

"You've been a bitch since you got back and you know what? Maybe you're friends are getting sick of it!" his voice was rising and Mistoffelees pulled hard on his arm.

"Tugger," the smaller teen said, voice soft. "Don't."

"But-"

"Don't," Mistoffelees repeated.

Cori looked between them, opening his mouth to speak, but Grids cut him off, "You know what, fine! I need to get to class anyhow."

Mistoffelees pulled his knees up to his chest and Tugger finally looked away.

"See what you can find," Grids said to Cori as she left.

The librarian sighed, running a hand over his face before removing his glasses to clean them, "God..."

"What do we do?" Tugger asked, the smaller teen still quiet.

"We figure out what in the bloody hell can be done about the reification ritual and then we deal with the wayward slayer," Cori answered, putting his glasses back on before moving over to Misto and kneeling down by his chair, "Mistoffelees?"

Mistoffelees glanced at him, a little in surprise. "You really have a habit of doing that, don't you?" he murmured, shifting his shoulders slightly.

He managed a faint smile, "I suppose I do. Are you going to be alright?"

"Me? I'll be fine," he said and smiled. Despite the fact he'd never expected Griddlebone to remind him of what his uncle might have said to him, or the fact that the horrors and sacrifices and friendship of the last year had just been brushed aside. "It's not really anything."

Cori frowned at that, highly doubting it, "Well, no matter what she thinks, /I/ need your help. Would you be able to help me with the research?"

"I... Sure. I can be there in a few minutes."

Coricopat offered him a gentle smile before rising again, "Alright. Thank you."

The two teens watched his retreating back for a moment, Tugger waiting until he was out of slight before leaning slightly toward Mistoffelees, both of them staring at the same point. "You're totally in love with him because he knows exactly the right thing to say to you at the right time, huh?"

Mistoffelees inclined his head slightly toward Tugger. "It's not helping."

"You gonna go help with research then?"

"Uh-huh."

Tugger shook his head, smiling faintly and patting Mistoffelees on the shoulder. "Good luck."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>Welcome back one and all to an exciting new year at Sunnydale High with Cats! Thank you one and all who's reading this, and remember that feedback makes your author's day brighter.<p> 


	2. I Missed the Memo

Cori made his way down from the stacks, a book in hand, "All right, I've got something. It's Latin, so bear with me. Um, to revive the vampire, they need his bones," he glanced at Grids, "which they have... and, uh, the blood...this is very unclear... of the closest person, someone connected to the vampire."

"That'd be me," the girl responded from where she was draped in one of the chairs.

"Perhaps..."

"We were very close. Way close. We killed each other, okay? It really promotes togetherness."

"Well," Tugger said, a bit grudgingly, Mistoffelees silently looking through a book. "Is there anything on when this is going to take place?"

Cori shook his head, "Not as far as I can see with this translation at this-" he startled as a rock came smashing through one of the windows.

Grids scooped it up, studying the necklace wrapped around it, "This is Bombalurina's." She unwrapped the necklace and note from the rock, skimming over the missive.

"What does the note say?" Tugger asked.

"Come to the Bronze before it opens, or we make her a meal," Grids read, heading for the door.

"What do we do?" Tugger asked, gearing up already.

"I go to the Bronze and get her back," Grids replied, "There's no 'we'."

"When did that happen?" Tugger demanded, Mistoffelees turning another page. "I missed the memo we were booted off the island!"

"I can't be looking out for all of you while I'm fighting!"

"What about the rest of the note?" Mistoffelees asked softly.

She looked over the paper again, "What rest?"

"The part where it says, 'PS, This is a trap.'"

Cori finally spoke from where he was standing, "You're playing right into their hands."

"Then their hands are going to get slapped."

"We should at least go in force," Tugger protested.

"I can handle it," Grids replied firmly.

"God, what's gotten into you?" Mistoffelees demanded, all but slamming the book down.

Grids frowned at him, looking at the other two, "This is my fight." She left before they could say anything more.

Mistoffelees looked up at the other two. "What do we do?"

Cori sighed, "We pray she knows what she's doing, and that we can help when the time comes."

Grids had nearly reached the Bronze when she paused, "You know, being stalked isn't really a big turn-on."

"I just want to help. Give you someone to watch your back," Mac said, stepping from the shadows. "Besides, I live around here, remember?"

She looked him over skeptically, "You sure you don't mean my neck?"

"What's gotten you in such a twist?" Mac demanded.

"None of your business. Now back off!"

"You're always my business," Mac replied.

Her jaw dropped, "_Excuse_ me?"

He took a step closer, plenty of space still between them. "Whether you like it or not? I'm always going to be at your back. I'm always going to care. Face it darling, you're sorta stuck with me."

"What if I don't want to be stuck with you?"

"I don't much care," he replied.

"If I really wanted you to go, do you think you'd be able to stop me from making you?"

"You could always try killing me," he replied. "But no, I don't think you'd be able to make me disappear."

"You know what? Screw you. I have somewhere to be."

"You're not as strong as you think."

"You think you could take me?" she demanded, posture hostile.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Come on, you must have wondered. A vampire, the Slayer. I know you've thought about it. If it came down to a fight, could you take me? Why don't we find out?"

"I refuse to fight you," he replied.

"No? Big strong vampire like yourself?"

"What? You trying to get me to question my manhood or something?" Mac asked, shaking his head.

"That would imply you're a man. You're not. You're a vampire. A monster."

"And one that has no interest in fighting you," he snapped. "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"Forget it." She snarled, turning on her heel, "I'm wasting time."

"Fine," he growled.

She headed toward the Bronze, entering it carefully, but with a good deal _less_ caution than usual. She withdrew a stake, her gaze darting around the place.

Mac had padded after her quietly. A form was huddled on their knees by the stage, Bomba's coat around her shoulders.

Grids frowned, taking a careful step forward, "That's not Bomba..."

"Then who is it?" Mac asked.

The form turned, revealing a grinning vampire. "Sorry, Bomba couldn't come."

Grids tensed, "Where is she?"

"I'm not supposed to tell," the vampire replied, voice sing-song.

She took another step forward, "You're going to though."

"I don't like this," Mac said from behind her.

"What?" She didn't take her eyes off the vampire in front of her.

"There's the bait. Where's the hook?" he asked, glancing around.

Grids paused at that, looking around finally as well, frowning. The vampire jumped her as soon as the Slayer's eyes were off her. Grids moved instinctively, rolling under the lunge and catching the vamp's ankle to bring her to the ground. She was quickly on her feet, her foot on the Vampire's neck as she looked at Mac, "You're right. Why would they only send one?"

The vampire snarled at her before laughing.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees paced around the library, a book in hand. "I think we should have gone with her."

"She's about the lose it. I think should be trying to reach minimum safe distance," Tugger replied.

Cori moved over to the table, "I've got it here! The Latin is translated from the Sumerian, rather poorly too, which makes this difficult. But the person closest to the Master actually translates as the nearest - physically. The person or persons who," he paled drastically as he realized what he was saying, "were with him when..."

"When what?" Mistoffelees asked, frowning at Coricopat's expression.

He raised his gaze, "It _is_ a trap." His grey eyes strayed to where a handful of vampires could be seen entering the library, "it just isn't for her."

Mistoffelees and Tugger both followed his gaze, their expressions draining of color.

o.o.o.o

At the Bronze, Grids finished tying the vampire up before shoving her in Mac's direction, "Watch her. Don't kill her if you don't have to."

"What's going on?" Mac asked.

"The trap isn't here. I'll be back." She took off. He watched her go before turning back to his prisoner.

Grids burst into the library, looking around in horror at the overturned tables and broken chairs. She turned to go, but stopped, moving quickly over toward a sound, "Tugger?" She reached for him, "Where are the others? What happened?"

He shoved her away from him as hard as he could manage with a head wound. "Vampires. The ones you said you were handling all by your lonesome."

She let him push her away, "Where did they take Cori and Misto?"

"I don't know!" Tugger yelled. "And I don't know what the hell you're problem is and I officially don't care. You could have taken five seconds to work with us! You could have stopped all this!"

She flinched at that, she knew she deserved that, that he was right. She drew a deep breath, "We have to think. Why did they take them?"

"Well, once you left Cori got a better translation, you arrogant bitch," he replied. "They needed the people physically close to the Master when he died. Sorry, you weren't close enough. But Cori, Misto, and Bomba all were."

Grids swallowed hard, "And Miss Calendar. They-they've probably got them all by now. We just have to find out where."

"How?" Tugger demanded, angry and scared.

"The bait." She answered, "If you can make it to the Bronze."

"I'll manage," Tugger replied shortly.

They reached the Bronze and Grids moved purposefully over, yanking the vampire away from Mac, "Let's try this again. Where are they?"

"You're too late, they're already dead," the vampire crooned.

The Slayer growled, "Tell me where they are."

"Whatcha gonna do? Kill me?"

"As a matter of fact? Yes." She hit the vampire hard enough to send the creature crashing back onto the pool table. Grids made her way around the pool table until she stood next to the vamp's head. Removing the cross Mac had given her from around her neck she dangled it over the vampire, "But since I'm not gonna kill you any time soon, how do we pass the time til then?"

Tugger and Mac stood to one side, both of them frowning. She dropped the cross into the creatures mouth, holding her jaw shut for a moment before withdrawing the necklace again, "So let's try this again. Where are they?"

o.o.o.o

The missing friends in question were at the time being strung up in an old factory warehouse, vampires swarming around the area as a small child, who was the Anointed One for the dead Master, sat and watched. Hanging upside down the four were positioned over the bones of said dead Master, one of the few vampires to leave such remains behind.

Grids slipped in through a window of the warehouse, holding it open for Mac and Tugger to follow her. She glanced around, "Not the nicest place..."

"These places seem not to be, as a rule," Tugger replied, glancing at Mac. "Is it a rule?"

"No," the vampire replied, shaking his head slightly, more focused on the semi-circle around the humans.

Grids gaze finally drifted in that direction and she froze at the sight of the Master's bones. This was not supposed to be happening. "We have to get them down," Mac said.

She nodded, "You two get them free."

"What will you be doing?" Tugger demanded, though Mac was already moving.

"Distracting them." She started toward the Vamps.

"Works for me," Tugger muttered, looking after her and hightailing it after Mac.

Grids slipped up behind one as the Vampire who was heading up the ritual finished his intoning. She slammed a stake through the one in front of her, dusting him. The slayer smirked at the others as they froze. A cry from the one in charge got the three remaining "adult" vampires moving. Two of them charged her and she found herself having to fend both off, while keeping half an eye on the third who was coming up behind her.

Scrambling up the staircase Mac and Tugger glanced over the floor, just as the vampire that seemed to be in charge of the ceremonies went after Mistoffelees' throat. However, they reached the chain that the four were suspended from, and started pulling on it hard, getting the unconscious humans out of the vampire's reach for the moment.

As the one in charge shrieked for one of the others to go after the sacrifices, Grids picked up a small crate, slamming it over the head of one of her opponents. She hit the now boxed vamp with a roundhouse kick, sending him stumbling back even as a second Vampire knocked her to the ground.

Up above, Tugger and Mac were working on getting all of the former sacrifices, having gotten Bomba and Demeter down, and working on pulling Cori off the line when a vampire charged up the stairs, engaging with Mac.

Grids scrambled to get the vampire she was grappling with off of her, her hand connecting with a box shard. She swung it up, stabbing it into the creature's back and managing to push it away before she was covered in dust. She got to her feet in time to see the other vampire-now free of the box-trying to escape. She took off after him, tripping him and knocking him to the ground.

The vampire facing off against Mac shoved a piece of wood toward his heart, only to have Mac overpower him, shoving the stake into the other vampire's heart. Mac shook his head and rolled his shoulders, glancing around as Tugger finally got Mistoffelees down, worry clear in the teen's face. "Come on, Misto, wake up."

Cori checked on Deme briefly, "Are you alright?" He glanced toward Tugger and Misto, wanting to check on Misto as well, but hesitating.

"Fine, m'head's fuzzy," she replied, sitting up.

"That should clear up shortly." He glanced at Tugger, "How is he? Where's Grids?"

"I don't know yet, and," he glanced over the floor. "Grids is currently working out her issues." Coricopat edged over, glancing down in time to see the vampire Grids had been fighting be hurled under the balcony.

"Enough!" the leader thundered, stepping forward with a sledgehammer. The anointed one watched him quietly.

Grids eyed the sledgehammer he carried and took a step back so she was beside a large, lit torch.

"Your day here is done," the vampire growled. I'll grind you into a sticky paste. And I'll hear you beg before I smash in your face."

"So, are you going to kill me? Or just continue with the odd rhyming?" Snarling, the vampire rushed at her, hammer raised.

Grids heard her former opponent charge her from behind at the same time. She kicked the base of the torch, splintering it, slamming it backward and then forward. The broken end spiked the vampire behind her and the flame lit the leader.

Both vampires dissolved, and the sledgehammer fell to the ground at her feet.

Grids breathed a soft sigh before she saw the Master's skeleton again. Her expression darkened and she picked up the sledgehammer, nearing the table. She considered it for a long moment before swinging the sledgehammer and smashing the skull before moving on to the rest of the skeleton. She was apparently trying to grind it to powder, the blows growing more and more frantic.

Mac slipped down behind her, finally embracing her. "Sh, sh, you're okay now." She shook, turning to bury her face against his chest, crying.

"Sh," he soothed again, the others started to come down. "It's okay."

"N-no it's not. I...G-god."

"You're okay," he insisted.

"I-I..."

Coricopat approached quietly, supporting Demeter, "You will be, Griddlebone."

She looked up, her cheeks tear-stained, but didn't draw away from Mac's embrace.

Mistoffelees and Tugger had followed the others down, the shorter of the pair hanging back slightly more. Grids looked toward them, swallowing, "I-I'm sorry."

Mac shrugged and shook his head, while Tugger just shrugged, brushing it off already. Mistoffelees glanced away. She dropped her gaze as Coricopat nodded a little.

Bombalurina spoke from where she was leaning on the railing of the stairs, "Can we get out of here?"

"That gets my vote," Mistoffelees offered.

Coricopat nodded, "Agreed. We should go."

The group trailed out, Mistoffelees turning all but instantly for home and Tugger jogging after him to catch up.

Coricopat glanced at the others, "I need to return to the school to pick up my car. Is anyone else headed in that direction?"

Bomba shook her head, "I was at the Bronze."

Deme nodded. "That's where my own car is after all."

Cori glanced at Mac, "Will you see Griddlebone home?"

"Of course," he said, almost sounding offended that he wouldn't. He glanced at Bomba. "And I can get you to your car too," he added, a bit more reluctantly, "If it's by the Bronze."

She nodded, "It is."

Coricopat glanced at Griddlebone who still wasn't meeting their eyes, "Well then, Demeter, we'd best return to the school." The teacher nodded, turning that way as Mac laid an arm over Griddlebone's shoulder.

Grids leaned against him, "I'd better get home before Mom starts worrying."

"Already getting you there," he murmured, leading the way into the night.

o.o.o.o

Bomba was walking across campus, chattering at Miss Calendar, "What an ordeal. And you know the worst part: It stays with you forever. No matter what they tell you, none of that rust and blood and grime comes out. You can dry-clean till judgment day; you're living with those stains."

"Yes," Deme said, watching her. "The worst part about being hung upside down by a vampire who wants to slit your throat-the stains. Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because _no one_ else thinks of these things. They leave it up to _me_." Her tone was long-suffering.

"You poor darling," Deme informed her, almost stopping when she saw Cori and Grids. But she continued along the quad instead, following the student into the school.

Grids sighed as she looked up at Coricopat, "I don't think I can face them. Ever."

"Nonsense. Of course you can. You have to at some point."

"I can't! What am I gonna say? 'Sorry I almost got your throats cut. What's the homework?'"

He looked at her for a long moment, "Well then what are you going to do, crawl into a dark cave for the rest of your life?"

"Would it have cable?"

Coricopat sighed, shaking his head, "Grids, you acted wrongly, I admit that, but believe me, that was hardly the worst mistake you'll ever make." He realized what he'd said after he said it, " That wasn't nearly as comforting as it was meant to be."

"Well, points for effort, I guess. I gotta get to class."

"Of course. Take care and good luck." He was still not sure how pleased he was with her, but since he was the one she had come to he would be quiet about that. He watched her leave for class, shaking his head again.

Entering the classroom, Mistoffelees and Tugger could be seen toward the back of the classroom. Still looking a bit stony faced, Mistoffelees glanced up when she entered, hesitating before gesturing to the seat next to him.

She managed a faint smile, sinking into the seat, "Hey..."

"Hey," he replied softly, Tugger nodding and grinning at her.

"How-how are you doing?"

"Well," he said, voice still quiet. "The only reason I didn't slap you last night was 'cause you looked like you were having a pretty bad time of it yourself. That being said," he took a breath, holding out something that looked suspiciously like fudge. "I'm sorry for not paying more attention earlier, before it got that bad."

She dropped her gaze to her desk and the glanced at the fudge, "I don't deserve that, Misto. I'm the one who should be bringing you fudge. And you Tugger."

"I won't hardly say not to fudge," Mistoffelees replied, with a smile smile.

"Seconded," Tugger added.

"But I think we all messed up a little," Mistoffelees continued. "Besides, we should know by now I feel guilty easy. Take the fudge, would you? Buy me some tomorrow."

Grids bit her lip and then took the fudge, "Okay. Any particular requests?"

The smaller teen shook his head, finally smiling easy. "Not really."

"Alright, so fudge. You Tugger?"

"I'm good with whatever he's having," he said.

"You have no originality," Mistoffelees told Tugger before turning to Grids. "Tugger would also accept horseflesh, if you can't find anything else," he continued, rolling his eyes. "He'll eat anything."

She laughed faintly, "Alright, I'll see what I can do."

Mistoffelees offered her a small smile. "So," Tugger said. "I hear Mr. Colson is possibly the most boring teacher on the planet."

Grids looked at him, "Oh? Lucky us."

"You just have no standards," Mistoffelees told Tugger.

"That's cos I'm not in your fancy AP classes."

"Well, guess we'll have to see if it's that bad or not." Grids shrugged.

"He is," Tugger protested over Mistoffelees' eyerolls.

"I wish us luck then," the girl smiled a bit.

"We need it in this town after all," Tugger pointed out.

"Guess that's true."

"We going to the Bronze tonight?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I'm up for it if you guys are." Grids answered.

"Well, we could grind our enemies into dust with a sledgehammer, but gee, we did that last night," Tugger said with a grin. "So I vote Bronze."

Griddlebone brushed her hair back away from her eyes, biting her lower lip, but managing a smile, "Bronze then." As the teacher entered the classroom, Mistoffelees reached out to pat her shoulder before turning his attention to the teacher. Griddlebone offered him another smile but turned back to the front of the classroom.

* * *

><p>And so they have survived their first adventure of the year. Misto tends to be a bit more testy than Willow...<p> 


	3. Interludes: You Are So Flapped

Griddlebone was perched on a headstone inscribed with the name "Stephan Korshak" and the grave was still fresh. She sighed, a yo-yo in hand to pass the time, since jacks seemed impractical. "Come on, Stephan, rise and shine. I've got a massive amount of trig homework waiting at home..."

Coming up behind her, Mac looked around before his eyes settled on her. "Hey," he said.

Gids startled, jumping off the stone and whirling around to face him, "Jeeze, Mac! Are you out of your mind? You don't just sneak up on someone in a graveyard! You make noise. You...stomp. Or-or Yodel."

"You seriously want me to yodel?" he asked, eyebrow going up. "Heard you were out hunting. Wanted to stop by. It's been a few days."

"Or..stomp. Or something." She motioned to the headstone, "Yeah, I'm supposed to be, but he still hasn't risen."

"Well, when you wake up... it's pretty disorienting, I'm sure he'll show," Mac replied, shrugging.

She shook her head, "It's weird thinking of you going through that..."

He shrugged, really not wanting to talk about it. "It's weird to go through," he answered and glanced around. "You here alone then?"

Grids nodded, "Yeah, I am. Why?"

"Well, I don't know," he said, shrugging again, acting like he didn't have a care in the world. "Thought someone might be around. Like Tugger."

"I usually hunt alone. Besides...Tugger?" she asked, a little confused.

"Or someone," Mac added a little too quickly.

She looked him over, brushing her bangs back, "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Of Tugger?" Mac laughed as if shocked by the suggestion. "Please. He's just a kid."

Her brow rose, figuring it out, "Is it because I danced with him?"

"'Danced with' is a pretty loose term. 'Mated with' might be hitting the target."

Grids scowled at him, "Oh, you're shocking! One little dance and you know I just did it to make you crazy which by the way_ behold my success_!"

"I'm not jealous!" Mac protested.

"Right, of course you aren't. What, Vampires don't get jealous?" Neither noticed that the vampire Grids had been waiting for was finally crawling out of his grave.

"God," Mac shook his head. "Anytime we fight, you have to bring up the vampire thing."

"Well, I didn't come here to pick a fight." She fell back, stumbling to the ground as the newly risen vampire launched himself at her. She threw him off, "Right. I didn't come here to fight with _you._" She got up, looking around, "Where's my stake?"

"Your stake?" Mac frowned and started looking around for it.

"Yeah, you know, to deal with him?"

Stephan picked up a shovel the gravediggers had left behind, grinning. "No shit," Macavity shook his head. "Where did you put it?"

"I don't know, I had it before you showed up!"

"Well, it's not like I stole it," Mac protested. The new vampire advanced on them, the shovel at the ready. "Screw this," Mac said, shaking his head and rushing the new vampire.

Stephan swung the shovel, hitting Mac in the head as Grids moved in, ducking under his next swing and bringing her arm up, breaking the shovel in half. She twisted the half he was still holding out of his grip and slammed it into his heart, stepping back as he turned to dust.

"Never mind," Mac said, shaking his head. "I shouldn't have come."

"Oh no you don't. You don't get to just walk away. You've got something to say?"

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "I don't know."

She sighed, "Mac, you came out even though you thought I might have Tugger here with me. Everything alright?"

"I just wanted to see how you were," he admitted.

"I'm doing alright." She offered him a bit of a smile, "How're you?"

"Well, you know, the same. It's such a pain to get a tan," he said with a shrug.

"I dunno, this looks good on you."

"Really?" he asked, shifting from foot to foot, feeling strangely awkward.

She nodded, "Tans are overrated."

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. "But you're doing alright?"

"Yeah, I'm doing alright. Trig's going to be a pain int he ass, but otherwise everything seems to be going alright," she offered him a smile.

"If Trig is the worst of your current worries, you'll do fine," he replied.

"Yeah, I think it is." She paused for a long moment, "Mac?"

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Huh?" he blinked, shifting back on his heels. "For?"

"Making you 'not jealous'. The way I was acting."

"It...he shrugged. "I'll survive well enough."

"Still. I wish I could make it up to you."

He considered her for a long moment, shoving down the first five responses he wanted to give to that. "Don't worry about it."

She looked away, "Alright...I am sorry though."

"Don't worry about it," he replied with another shrug.

"Well...I ought to be getting home then I guess."

"I can walk you," he offered.

Grids offered him a smile, "Thanks. I'd like that."

Offering her a smile, he turned toward where he knew her house to be. "So, everything's alright with you?"

"Yes, should it not be?" She fell into step with him.

"No," he said. "Look, I worry, alright?"

She sighed, "I'm fine, Mac. I always am."

"Well, I'm glad of that at least."

"You shouldn't worry. I can take care of myself."

"That I'm aware of," he replied with a smile. "I don't know, I still like knowing you're doing alright."

She smiled up at him, "It's nice to know you like to know that."

"Oh. Good. I'm not coming across as too stalker then? Or creepy?" he asked, teasing.

She laughed, "No. I'll let you know if you do."

"I'll hold you to that," he said with a small laugh.

"Good. I missed you this summer, Mac."

"You did?" he asked a little surprised. "I missed you too."

"Of course I did," she glanced at him, "Is it bad that I'm glad to hear that?"

"No. I was glad too," he said, inching a bit closer to her at they walked. She hesitated before looping her arm through his. He paused at that touch, before leaning slightly into it, looking out over the city.

"This is nice," she murmured.

"I like it," Mac replied. "The city can be rather beautiful at night."

"It really can."

He slowed as they finally approached her house. She paused, "Well, this is my stop. I-I'll see you around?"

"I'm around," Mac answered. "So yeah, you might even see me."

Grids offered him a bit of a smile, "Good. Talk to you later. Take care, mac."

"You too," he said, pausing before leaning down to take her hand, kissing the back of it. "Good night."

"Good night Mac." She gave him another smile before slipping into the house. Watching her go, he shook his head slightly at his actions, before slipping back into the night.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat ran a hand through his hair before trying again, "So, what I'm proposing... and I don't mean to appear indecorous... is a social engagement... a date, if you will. If you're amenable..." He shook his head firmly, muttering sharply under his breath, "Idiot!"

Grids arched an eyebrow from where she and Tugger were standing just inside the doors of the library, viewing the librarian's one way conversation with an empty chair, "Boy. I guess we just never realized how much you liked that chair."

Cori turned, flustered, "Oh, I, uh, I was just working on-"

"Your pick-up lines?"

"I-In a manner of speaking, yes."

"Then, if you don't mind a little Gene and Roger, I would leave off the "idiot" part. Being called an idiot tends to take a person out of the dating mood."

"I don't know, it sorta turns me on," Tugger said with a shrug.

Grids blinked at him, "I fear you." She turned back to the librarian, "I'd also avoid words like "amenable" and "indecorous." Speak English, not whatever they speak in..."

"England?" Cori replied, dryly.

"Unless you're trying to pick up Misto or something," Tugger added. "Then, big words would probably do you a favor."

Grids elbowed him, "Ignoring that bit for the moment, just say, 'Hey, I got a thing, you're maybe feeling a thing, and there could be a thing'."

Coricopat looked even more unimpressed, though he'd tensed at Misto's name, "Well, thank you, Cyrano."

"I'm not finished. Then you say, 'How do you feel about Mexican?'"

"About Mexicans?" He blinked in confusion.

"Mexican! No 's'! Food. You take her, or him, for food. For which you then pay."

"Right..."

"So, who's mysterious chair person then?" Tugger asked, sitting on said chair.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Coricopat gave him a look that he reserved just for Tugger.

Grids flopped down in another of the chairs, "It's not, but we're curious."

"Like cats," Tugger added. "Come on, spill."

"You know what they say about curiosity and cats," Cori managed.

Grids grinned, "There's another part to that rhyme."

"...Right." He hesitated, "It's Demeter."

For a second Tugger looked like he honestly didn't know what to do with that answer. "Well, at least you won't ever have to reveal the embarrassing fact you're a school librarian to her."

Coricopat just looked at him, "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like class? Both of you?"

"Not yet," Tugger said, as the door pushed open. "We hang around school an unhealthy amount," Tugger continued.

"Speak for yourself," Mistoffelees told him, looking down at a paper. "Sorry about being late guys, science fair forms. Anything up?" he asked finally looking up and pausing when Tugger turned to look at him. "Is something up?"

"Huh?" Tugger tried for innocence.

"No, really, Tugger, you look like someone just died."

"No death," Tugger assured him. "For once."

"Then what's up?" the smaller teen asked, frowning at his friend.

Grids looked from Misto to Cori and back, "Actually, I do have to be somewhere. I was meeting someone to do something before the class thing." The look Coricopat gave her stopped her from actually rising.

"Okay, seriously, what probably extremely awkward thing did I miss?" Mistoffelees protested.

Griddlebone looked away and Coricopat frowned, finally answering, "They were attempting to give me dating advice."

Mistoffelees' brows shot up and it took him a moment to respond. "Oh?"

"He's trying to ask the chair out," Tugger said. "In lieu of Miss Calendar."

There was another long pause from Mistoffelees, as if he was counting to a number mentally before responding. "And what, figuring out your librarian had a life outside of books is enough to give you that sort of expression?" he asked, voice light.

"Something like," Tugger asked, not really buying it.

Grids looked at Misto for a long moment, but nodded, "I'm with Tugger, 'something like'."

"God, you two," Mistoffelees shook his head, setting the books he was carrying down. He still looked a little like he was counting numbers in his head.

Cori looked between the three of them, "If you all will excuse me?" Mistoffelees nodded, not really moving one way or another.

Grids nodded slightly, watching as Coricopat left before turning to Mistoffelees. "Misto?"

"Yeah?" he asked, sinking down on the edge of the table.

"You gonna be alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, hands too tight on the edge of the table. Tugger gave him a long look and he shrugged. Gris just looked at him, not saying anything, but not responding in any other way either. "Okay, yes, thank you both very much for your concern. But remember the bit where I'm supposed to be getting over it? Yeah. I'm fine."

"Getting over doesn't mean gotten over." Griddlebone reminded quietly.

"Can we please allow me to lie to myself right now?" he asked a little weakly. "I have classes to go to."

She looked down, "Sorry. Yeah..."

He shook his head slightly. "She hasn't said yes," he added. Though he knew she would. "So I'm just gonna take that pack of lies with me and head to class. See you guys later."

"Kay, see you later, Misto. Take care," Grids offered.

He made a humming noise and scooped his books back up, heading for the doors. Tugger sighed once he was gone. "Well hell."

Grids nodded her agreement, "Damn it."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Be there for him?"

"Well, yeah, but how be there for him? Drag him to the game or show up with pizza and stupid movies? I'm really no good at comfort beyond that, you know that."

"Well, we can do that, and then...my mom likes to cook. We could have the movie night at my place," Grids mused.

"Now, the trick is getting him there," Tugger said with a faint smile.

"We'll figure something out." Grids managed a bit of a smile as she got up, picking up her bag "We'd better get to class."

"Can't we just plot how to help Misto more?" Tugger asked, already picking up his bookbag. "I like that more than class."

"So do I, but I'd rather do a movie night with him than a study night, y'know?"

"Your point is well made," Tugger said, holding the library doors open for her.

She slipped out, offering him a bit of a smile, "I have those occasionally"

o.o.o.o

Coricopat hesitated outside of Demeter's classroom. Her lunch period was almost over, but he ignored the clock for a moment and knocked on the door before he could lose his nerve. Coming down the hallway, Demeter paused as she saw him. "Good afternoon, Charles," she said. "What're you up to?"

He startled, turning to face her, "O-oh, Miss Calendar. Good to see you."

"You really don't have to be so formal," she told him walking up to his door. "Especially when you're stalking my doorway."

"I-I was hardly stalking. Just meant to come say...that I mean...I don't mean to appear indecorous...no, not indecorous. I.." He managed a sheepish smile.

She just gave him a long look. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Oh dear. I-I that is..." He glanced down the hall, but turned back to her.

"Look, I really gotta go set up the lab," she told him.

"Well, that is, I mean, What I'm proposing is..." He stepped aside as the bell rang and students started filing into the classroom.

"Well, if it's that important, tell me at the football game," she told him, nodding to a couple students.

"You're going to the football game?" He blinked a bit at that.

"Don't look so surprised there."

He managed a slight shrug, "Sorry, I guess I just assumed you spent your evenings downloading incantations and casting bones."

"On game night? Are you crazy? I assume you're going too."

"I-I, of course."

"Great. So, why don't we just go together? I could pick you up after school, we could get something to eat on the way, if you like. How do you feel about Mexican?"

"M-Mexican? Sounds good," he blinked.

"Great. Then you can tell me whatever you wanted to talk about then, okay?" she asked with a grin. "But I really gotta get to class. I actually have students in my room."

"W-wonderful. I'll see you then. Good day." He managed a confused smile.

"See you tonight," she said, slipping into her classroom.

"See you then." He murmured to the now empty hall. Coricopat shook his head slightly, "I think that actually went rather well."

o.o.o.o

Walking to the stands, Deme turned to look Cori over. "I don't know what it is about football that does it for me. It lacks the grace of basketball and the poetry of baseball. At its best, it's unadorned aggression. It's just such a rugged contest..." she said, grinning.

Coricopat bit back a chuckle as they found seats, "Rugged? American football?"

"What's funny about that?" she demanded.

"Well, I just find it odd that a nation that prides itself on its virility feels compelled to strap on forty pounds of protective gear just to play rugby," he answered with a shrug.

She arched a brow at that. "Is that your normal first date strategy? Insult my nation's national pastime?"

"Well I hardly intended to," he blinked at her, "Did you say 'date'?"

"Noticed that finally did you?" she asked with a smile.

His smile widened, "I, suppose I did finally."

"Good," she said. "Now, no more insulting of the national past time, huh?"

"I'll do my best."

"Good," she said, turning back to the game. "What were you going to ask me earlier, anyway."

"I...honestly? To dinner."

"Well, glad we figured that out then."

He laughed quietly, "So am I."

Having been dragged to the game, mostly under quiet protest, Mistoffelees took one look toward the stands and started back pedaling.

Grids followed his gaze and her eyes widened, "Hey, Tugger, Misto, what do you say to movie night at my place instead?"

Tugger blinked. "Huh?"

"Guys," Mistoffelees said, looking both of them over. "I'm pretty much onto what you're doing here. And I'm fine, really. But... I think a quiet night of wallowing is sounding like a better plan by the moment."

"We can do that with movies?" Tugger offered. "Quiet movies?"

"We could even stop and get ice cream, or fudge or something, if you like?" Grids offered quietly.

Sighing, Mistoffelees almost shook his head at that as well, finally shrugging. "Sure. Fine."

"Come on, let's get going." Grids motioned toward the gate. Rather than turning and leaving quickly, Mistoffelees lingered another moment, before finally shaking his head at himself and turning back toward the exit.

o.o.o.o

Bomba was standing at the edge of the stage talking to the lead singer of the band that was setting up, "Devon, I told you I'd be at the dance tonight, but I'm not one of your little groupies. I won't be all doe-eyed, looking up at you, standing at the edge of the stage."

"Got it," the dark haired teen said with a nod.

"So, I'll see you afterward?"

"Sure," he said with a grin. "Where you wanna meet?"

"Well, I'll be at the edge of the stage," she gave him a look that said he should have known that.

"Right," he said, leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Sorry. I'll be there."

She smiled at him, "Good. I'll see you then." She turned and sauntered off.

Devon turned to his fellow band member. "Pounce. Man. What do you think?"

Pouncival looked up from the amp he was checking over, "Of what?"

"Of Bomba, dude."

"She's a wonderland tour," his sarcasm was present, but deadpan enough that it didn't cut too deep.

"You gotta admit she's hot," the lead singer pressed.

"Oh, yeah. Hot girl." Pounce turned back to getting things set up.

"Let me guess, she's not your type," Devon almost succeeded in drawling, but he couldn't quite pull it off. "What does girl have to do to impress you, anyway?"

"Well, let's just say it involves a feather boa and the theme from A Summer Place. I really can't discuss it here," Pounce nodded with some finality.

"Dude, you are way to picky. You're lead guitar in a band! You could have any number of girls after you but nooo."

"I'm not picky," Pounce protested, "You're just impressed by any pretty girl that can walk and talk."

"She doesn't have to talk," he replied innocently.

The guitarist just looked at him, finally shaking his head and finishing what he was working on, "Right."

"Come on, Pounce. It makes me sad to see you so alone. Hey, you know what you should do?" he asked, almost bouncing. "Pick someone up at this dance."

"You are way too excited about my love life."

"Come on, maybe I just want to see the unflappable flapped," Devon grinned.

"So for your entertainment I should get a date?"

"Yup," he said with a smile and a firm nod.

"Right, I'll get right on that."

"Do so, my man, do so," Devon told him, knocking his shoulder.

Pounce rolled his eyes slightly, "Well, you've got your own love life to worry about til then."

"Bomba, as lovely as she is, really doesn't take much of my mental time," he replied.

"They never do for you. Probably good for our music."

"Our inspiration is very important to me," he replied sweetly.

Pounce shook his head, grinning faintly, "Right."

"Really," Devon tried to insist. "Anyway, you, girl, pick up tonight. yes?"

"Maybe. We'll see."

"Right. Well, we have to finish getting this set up first huh?"

"Yep, let's get this set. We'll see what happens later."

o.o.o.o

Sitting in the student lounge, Mistoffelees fiddled with the soda can, watching other students mill around.

Grids came into the lounge, sitting down on the couch across from her friend, "Hey."

"Hey," he said, glancing up with a small smile. "How goes?"

"It goes pretty well. How are you doing?"

"Fine," he said a bit listlessly. "Why would anything actually be wrong?"

"Just thought I'd check...Are you going tonight?"

"Tonight?" he asked, "Oh. The international dance."

Tugger appeared, plopping down by Grids. "Yeah. You know the thing you spend the last four weeks talking about?"

"Yeah, that thing. So, you want to go tonight, Misto?"

"I," he started, and looked like he was about to say no.

"You're going. Come on, you've been hinting at your costume for ages. It'd be a shame to waste it," Tugger said, pushing his shoulder.

Grids nodded, "I for one am looking forward to seeing this costume."

He shifted slightly. "Alright, yes, fine, I'll go. Costume and all."

"Great! Do we want to meet at someone's house?" Grids perked up.

"Sure," Mistoffelees said with a shrug. "We can meet you at yours."

"Sounds good. Dance starts at seven, so meet at my place around 6:30?" Griddlebone asked.

"Alright," Mistoffelees agreed again.

"Good to hear. So how's your day going?" she asked.

"Well enough," he said, fiddling with the soda again. Tugger gave him a long look. "What?"

"We're not sure we quite believe you're alright." Grids answered quietly, "Or I'm not anyhow."

"What she said," Tugger said, pointing a hand to her.

"Why wouldn't I be fine?" Mistoffelees tried. "Guys, come on, it's a crush. People get them all the time and go on to lead perfectly healthy and normal lives."

"You're not acting like you're fine, Misto." Grids protested.

"I'm not?"

"No. You almost turned us down for the dance tonight and you've been looking forward to this for weeks," Grids explained.

"Right, well," he shrugged. "Okay, I'm not fantastic but I'll be okay. It's just one date anyway. I was supposed to be over this months ago."

"Supposed to be doesn't mean you are. And it was just one date..." Grids murmured.

He sighed. "Misto," Tugger said, glancing over at him. "You have got to learn how to do things by halves one of these days. You've gone so far beyond crush at this point." Grids nodded her agreement, but didn't voice it.

"You aren't helping," Mistoffelees informed him. "I was still enjoying being in denial."

"Egypt looking nice this time of year?" Tugger asked.

"Lovely," Mistoffelees deadpanned back.

"You gonna make it, Misto?" Grids asked softly.

"I'm gonna make it," he replied. "In an entirely accurate get up too."

"Wasn't quite what I meant, but good," Grids smiled faintly.

"I know," he said softly.

o.o.o.o

Tugger reached the house moments before Mistoffelees, taking one look at his costume and grinning. "Is that entirely authentic then?"

Mistoffelees smiled. "Well, except for being real, yes."

Grids opened the door, her brows rising, "Wow, that's quite the costume. You sure you're going to be cool enough in that?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll manage. It's a coolish night."

She grinned, "I like it. It's not what I expected, but I like it."

"Dare I ask what you did expect?" he asked, shifting. "Are we headed out then?"

She shrugged, "I dunno, just maybe not Eskimo. And yeah, if you guys are set."

"Set as a set thing," Tugger said and Mistoffelees nodded, pulling the coat a bit tighter.

"Great, off we go then."

Turning the three teens made their way to the Bronze, where the dance was being held. Once reaching the dance, Tugger grabbed Mistoffelees with one hand and Grids with the other. "You are both totally dancing with me, okay?"

"Is this really a dance safe get up?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Well, you're gonna find out."

Grids started to pull away a bit, but nodded finally, "Come on, Misto. Tugger's right. We're at a dance. We should dance."

"Alright," Mistoffelees agreed after another moment. "We'll dance then."

Pouncival watched the dance floor from where he was onstage with the band, his brown eyes scanning over the crowd absently before stopping on the trio. His gaze didn't move as he gradually sidled up to Devon, still playing, "Hey, Devon, who's that?"

"Who?" Devon asked, not being required to sing at the moment, turning away from the mike.

Pounce nodded in the direction of the trio, "Over there."

"The chick? That's Griddlebone Summers. Pretty, if apparently a bit of a spaz."

"No, not her. The Eskimo."

"The..." Devon glanced over, arching a brow. "Dude, you actually look flapped."

"I'm not flapped. Who is that?"

"You're so flapped. Not sure what his name is, I know it starts with an M... Last name of R? I don't know, he's a junior."

"Huh. Okay. And I am not."

"Dude, you're getting flapped over an Eskimo. I knew you were strange," Devon said, shaking his head as the instrumental ended and he turned back to the mike. Pounce rolled his eyes and retreated to where he usually stood.

* * *

><p>Three romantic interludes. We'll be getting back to demons soon, don't worry.<p> 


	4. This Time Could be Different

Mistoffelees leaned against the lockers, listening to Tugger ramble about the benefits of diet or regular sodas, waiting for Grids to come out of the meeting with the principal.

Grids emerged, talking to the girl who'd been in there with her, "It really shouldn't be that hard. We'll work on banners tomorrow at lunch and we can figure out refreshments then...and you're completely ignoring me. Great."

The other girl barely gave her a glance and a 'whatever' before taking off to join a guy further down the hall.

"How'd it go?" Mistoffelees asked.

"I get to work with his other 'worst student' to set up the parent teacher night." She sighed, "This is going to be a disaster."

"To put it lightly," Mistoffelees replied.

"Shelia's certainly intense," Tugger agreed.

"She's smoked since fifth grade," Mistoffelees said. "I was lookout for her once."

"You're bad to the bone," Tugger told him and he shook his head slightly.

"It's not fair. I'm the Slayer, which requires a certain amount of fighting and cutting. What's her excuse?" Grids demanded.

"No idea," Tugger said. "But no one actually wants to question her."

"Yeah, well, I have to get this thing worked out perfectly or one of us gets expelled." Grids muttered.

"Hope it's her," Mistoffelees said.

"You and me both. I can't do that to Mom again."

"It's no big," Tugger said. "You'll put on a nice little soiree, the parents'll love it. So long as nothing really bad happens between now and then."

Grids turned and gaped at him, "Are you out of your mind? Now something bad's going to happen!"

"What?" he took a step back. "Nothing bad's gonna happen!"

"Not until some dummy says 'nothing bad's gonna happen!' You might as well cursed us!" Mistoffelees informed him, aghast.

"That is the ultimate jinx, Tugger!"

"What were you thinking. Or where you even thinking?"Mistoffelees continued, shaking his head and stalking away.

"Well, you don't know," Tugger protested, holding his bookbag to his chest defensively. "This time could be different."

Grids sighed, "I hope so."

o.o.o.o

That night a sleek black Cadillac with darkened windows roared into Sunnydale, taking out the cheery "welcome sign" and coming to a halt a few yards away. The driver's door opened and the man behind the wheel stepped out. He circled the car, his long black coat worn with an air of someone comfortable in his skin. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the car, his green eyes scanning the row of houses across the street, his vampiric visage curling into a smile, "Home sweet home."

o.o.o.o

Several vampires stood in an abandoned warehouse, the child Anointed One watching the group. "The Master is dead," a particularly large one said. "Someone must take his place."

"Whoever does will share his grave," another snapped.

"The the one who kills her will take his place," the first one replied, arrogance in his very posture.

"Can you do it?" The Anointed One asked.

"Yes. This weekend, the Night of Saint Vigeous, our power shall be at it's peak! When I kill her, it'll be the greatest event since the crucifixion. And I should know. I was there," he said, arrogance getting worse as he spoke.

"You were there?" The vampire who'd run over the welcome sign stepped out of the shadows, "Oh please. If every vampire who said he was at the crucifixion was actually there, it would have been like Woodstock!"

The larger vampire snarled at the shorter one. "I ought to rip your throat out with my bare teeth."

He wrinkled his nose, "Would it kill y' t' use a little mouthwash every couple hundred years?" He made his way around the space, intentionally turning his back on the larger vampire as he examined a hanging metal cage, "I was actually at Woodstock. That was a weird gig. Fed off a flower person and spent six hours watching my hands move. Strangest day I've had in a long time."

The larger vampire moved up behind him, hands raised to do some violence. The smaller, lithe vampire ripped a chain from a nearby pulley, wrapping it around the other's neck and yanked on it, bridling him and chaining his face against the iron bars of the cage. He stepped away brushing his hands off and showing no signs of exertion, "So, who d'y' kill for fun around here?"

"Who are you?" the Anointed One asked, sounding both annoyed and slightly in awe.

"Name's Jerrie. You're that anointed guy. I read about you. And you got Slayer problems. You know what I find works real good with Slayers? Killing them."

"Can you?" the boy vampire asked, interest perked.

"A lot faster than fatboy here," he jerked his thumb toward the vamp he'd chained up, "He agrees. Where was I? Oh yeah, I did a couple Slayers in my time. Don't like to brag..." There was a pause before a grin split his face, "Oh, who am I kidding, I love to brag! There was one Slayer, during the Boxer Rebellion -"

A waifish form wander in while Jerrie was bragging, swaying slightly in a long white dress, dark brown hair framing her face. Jerrie stopped mid-sentence about what exactly he did to the Slayer during the Boxer Rebellion as he saw the motion. He turned, his entire demeanor changing and his features changing to his human visage, "Cassandra!" He let go of the end of the chain he was still holding and moved over to her, "You shouldn't be walking around. You're weak."

She swayed again, smiling sweetly at him. "Look at all the people. Are they nice people?"

He shrugged, "We're getting along."

She hummed, and strolled up to the Anointed One, who leaned back slightly. "This one has power, I can feel him from outside."

"Yeah, he's the big noise in these parts. Anointed, and all that."

She grinned. "Do you like daisies?" she asked, the boy vampire leaning back away from her slightly. "I like them, but they always die. Anything I plant in the ground withers and dies." She drew back, suddenly looking miserable. "Jerrie, I'm cold."

He quickly shrugged out of his long leather coat, wrapping it around her shoulders, holding onto her carefully, "I got you."

"Like I'm a princess," she hummed, leaning up against him.

"That's exactly what you are."

Leaning up, she ran a fingernail along his cheek, giggling slightly before leaning up and licking the small trail of blood she's left in her wake.

He offered her a smile, speaking to the others, "Me and Cass, we're moving in. Anyone wanna test who's got the biggest wrinklies around here, step on up." He finally turned, letting Cass go so he could face the Anointed One, "I'll do your Slayer for you. You keep your flunkies from trying anything behind my back. Deal?"

The boy nodded, looking disturbed as Cassandra suddenly started shuddering and shaking her head. "I can't see her! The Slayer! I can't see her, it's only dark where she is! Kill her! Kill her for me!"

Jerrie turned back to her, putting a hand on her arm, "It's done, baby."

"Kill her for princess?" Cassandra tilted her head down, looking at him through her eyelashes.

He smiled down at her, almost purring, "I'll chop her into pieces."

"You are my sweet," she told him, nuzzling against him.

"And you're my princess." He kept his arm around her as he turned back to the Anointed One, "So, how about this Slayer. Is she tough?"

The Anointed one paused and shrugged.

o.o.o.o

Standing next to Grids, Mistoffelees considered the banner in front of them. "I think it's coming along nicely, considering Shelia is once again a no show."

Grids nodded, adding the finishing touches tot he letter she was painting, "Yeah." She glanced at him, "D you think you can help me cram some French tonight? I'd rather Mom not be told how much of an _imbicile_," she layered the word with an atrocious French accent "when she speaks to M. DeJean."

"I thought it was the Bronze tonight. You thought Mac was showing up?" Mistoffelees asked.

"If he does, he can meet someone else," Tugger said firmly. "Studying must come first."

She shook her head firmly, "We're going to the Bronze. I can study and party and do parent teacher night and make my mother proud as long as I don't have to," She sighed as she saw Coricopat and Miss Calendar approaching, "fight vampires..."

Cori was absorbed in whatever debate they were currently having, "There's nothing int he Chronicles about an extraneous lunar cycle."

"That's because they never accurately calculated the Mesopotamian calendar! Charles, you have to read something that was published after 1066."

Watching the pair approach, Mistoffelees swallowed, carefully setting his paint brush down, almost retreating but managing to hold his ground.

"Hey guys," Tugger said, voice too loud. "What's the up then?"

Grids glanced at Misto but spoke almost hopefully, "Please tell me this is something about happy squirrels?"

Coricopat offered the three of them a slight smile as he corrected Griddlebone, "Vampires."

"That was my next guess," she sighed.

"Ms. Calendar has been researching - surfing on her computer. According to her calendar, this Saturday is the Night of Saint Vigeous."

"Lemme guess. He didn't make balloon animals," Grids' tone was resigned.

"He led a crusade. Of vampires. They swept through Edessa, Harran, and points east," Cori replied.

"They left very little behind," Deme continued, frowning slightly at her favorite computer student, who suddenly wasn't meeting her eyes.

"So, Saturday's a big day for them?" Tugger asked, shifting so he was standing a bit closer to Mistoffelees.

"Holy Night of attack," Deme replied. "They'll come out in numbers."

Grids glanced at Tugger, and then nodded firmly, "If I survive parent teacher night tomorrow then I'll see what I can do about Saturday."

Cori frowned, "You're being a tad flip, don't you think? This is serious."

"And being kicked out of school is laughs aplenty, I suppose?" She shot back.

"You know what happens when you let your life interfere with your slaying," Cori started to lecture.

"Yes, I found that out the last time I had a date, back in the Restoration era." Some of Misto's History tutoring had stuck the previous year.

"You just need to keep the two things separate," the librarian tried.

"Yes, well, if my slaying doesn't get me expelled, I promise my banner making won't get me killed. Just let me get through the week," Grids begged.

"Saturday will require a great deal of preparation." Cori reminded her, glancing toward Misto and Tugger, though he couldn't catch Misto's gaze any better than Demeter could.

"We'll help then," Mistoffelees said softly, aware that Coricopat was looking at him and avoiding it.

"I'll whiddle stakes! And even whistle a jaunty tune!" Tugger added brightly, barely managing not to glare at Coricopat.

Cori managed not to frown in confusion, nodding slightly instead, "And I very much appreciate the help. When it comes to battle though, Grids must be prepared." He glanced at her, "You are after all, a slay-" He broke off as he saw Principal Snyder approaching, "slay...ve. Slave. You're all slaves to the, to the television. You young people nowadays. Good day." He nodded slightly to Snyder before beating a hasty retreat with Demeter in tow.

"You wouldn't be helping now, would you?" the principal demanded.

"No!" Tugger said.

"We're hindering," Mistoffelees managed.

Grids nodded slightly, "They just came by to say hi and they were just leaving, Principal Snyder."

"But where is your helper then?"

"She just ran to the art room to get some more paint. We were running low on the color she thought we should use. I was going to go check and see if she'd found it in another minute."

Said girl appeared in the doorway, dark glasses covering her eyes.

Grids turned at the motion, moving quickly over and pulling her toward the banners, picking up the brush Tugger had been using, "No more teal in the art room? I know you wanted it to be perfect, but let's just keep going with the green. It'll work anyhow." She shoved the brush into the girl's hand, glancing at Snyder as she picked up her own brush.

"Just make sure everything is perfect for the parents," he said, shaking his head and leaving.

"Thanks for covering. The guy's a rodent," Shelia said, shaking her head slightly at his retreating back.

Grids shrugged, "No problem."

"Did you really burn down a school building?" the other teen asked.

"Yeah. My old school." Grids answered as she turned back to painting.

"Cool."

"But I didn't feel good a bout it or anything. I mean, I don't condone…" she quickly changed subjects, "So. We're gonna Bronze it tonight, if you wanted to come."

"Sorry," she said. "Can't go there. I mean, you threaten one bartender with a broken bottle once..."

Grids' eyes widened, "Ahh...yeah that would do it."

o.o.o.o

Glancing up, Mistoffelees paused for a long moment. "Oh, you cannot be serious," he murmured.

Demeter slid into the table across from him. "Have you been avoiding me?" she asked, arching a brow at him.

"No," he said. Her eyebrow just inched higher. "No," he sighed. "I haven't been avoiding you so much as you and Mr. Coricopat together."

That answer surprised her even more. "The two of us?" she asked. "Is something wrong?"

"Not in your strict, traditional sense," he shrugged. "Or even particularly the whole dealing with the undead sense either. It's just... stuff."

"Stuff which means you've been avoiding me and not meeting my eyes?"

"Can I please just get away with stuff?" he asked, a bit plaintively.

She paused a long moment, looking him over again. "Is everything alright at home?" she asked finally.

Blinking, he shrugged. "Home is as it's ever been. Nothing new there."

"Still out of town then?"

"Still out of town," he nodded. "Which is preferable to kicking me out, but you know."

"It's still not good," she murmured.

"No," he agreed. "It's not. But whatever, I'm used to it. So, no, nothing going on on the home front."

Demeter gave the small teen a long look. "You're not going to tell me, are you?"

Swallowing, he shook his head. "No, probably not. I'm sorry my issues came out so clearly. I won't let it happen again. But, please just let it go for now."

The teacher considered him for a long moment before nodding. "Alright. If you're sure you don't want to talk about it..."

"I am so sure," he said, shoulders shifting slightly as he finally met her eyes.

"Alright. But I'm always here for that sort of thing, you know that by now right?" He nodded. "Alright then. I miss seeing you around the lab, you know," she added, tucking a strand of her blonde hair behind one ear.

"Yeah," he said softly. "It's been a while, huh?"

"You do remember how to use a computer, right?" she asked with a smile.

He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah, I remember how to use a computer. I'm even pretty much excellent at using computers."

"Good," she said, still smiling. "Will I see you around a bit more then?"

"I'll try to make more regular appearances," he replied.

"Good," she said, and rose. "Well, speaking of the lab, I better get back to it."

"Yeah," he said, offering her a small smile of his own. "Enjoy those freshmen students then."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "I'll try my hardest. Have a good day, Misto."

"You too," he murmured, as she left.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat entered the student lounge, finally having located Mistoffelees. He made his way over to where the teen was seated, "Mistoffelees?"

The teen snapped his head up, it had only been about fifteen minutes through the lunch break since Demeter had come by as well. "Yeah? What happened, is there trouble?"

"Not that I am aware of." He motioned to the seat near Misto, "May I join you?"

"I..." he shifted and nodded. "I-if you like."

Coricopat sat down, setting down the two cups and thermos he brought, opening the lid of the thermos and pouring two cups of tea, offering one to the student, "Is everything alright?"

Mistoffelees blinked rapidly, finally accepting the tea. "Why wouldn't it be?" he attempted.

"Because you've been avoiding me for a while now."

"Right," he said softly, and managed not to ask how long it took Cori to notice that.

"What's wrong, Mistoffelees?"

"Nothing," he held firm on that point, but couldn't help but sip at the tea.

Cori's brow arched at that, "Really?"

"What could possibly be wrong?" the teen asked.

"I'm not sure, but you haven't set foot in the library since..." He trailed off considering. Mistoffelees glanced at him and down, taking another sip. "Does this have something to do with Miss Calendar?"

"How so?" Mistoffelees asked. He really was offering nothing.

Cori frowned at him, "You haven't been in the library since she and I went on that date. What is going on?"

"Nothing," he repeated, shaking his head. "I've just been busy."

"It's not nothing. Something's upset you."

"Well, it's fine. See, I'm fine," Mistoffelees insisted.

"You're not fine. You won't even meet my eyes."

"Is it a requirement that I do so?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up, meeting the grey gaze briefly before letting his eyes drop again.

"I, well, I suppose not, it's just not normal."

"I think you're imagining things," Mistoffelees managed. "What could possibly be wrong?"

"That's what I'm asking you!"

Mistoffelees flinched back slightly and shook his head. "What sort of answer would satisfy you?" he asked and instantly regretted the use of that word.

Coricopat gaped at him, "An honest one would be nice."

Mistoffelees swallowed. "Look, can we just drop it?"

"I don't know. If we do are you going to continue avoiding me?"

"I don't know yet," he replied, hunching his shoulders slightly.

Coricopat sighed heavily, "What have I done?"

"I..." he floundered for a long moment. "Look, really, it's nothing, and I am just not making a convincing case of that am I?"

"No, you really aren't, but if you really would prefer I not ask..." He sighed again, "I'll leave off."

The teen shifted again. "Leave off?" he asked.

"Stop asking, leave you be. I'm just worried, Mistoffelees, that's all. You know you can come to me if something's bothering you, right?"

"Not this," he murmured. "But I'll work on not doing the avoiding thing."

Cori studied him for a long moment before nodding quietly, "Alright."

"I'm sorry," Mistoffelees murmured.

"It's alright. I just wish I knew if there was anything I could do."

"I can at least assure you there is a very small chance of that," the smaller teen replied, turning the tea cup around in his hands.

"Then I wish there _was,_" Coricopat said quietly.

"Why?" Mistoffelees couldn't help but ask.

"Because it worries me to see you like this. You're hurting, and I feel utterly useless to help."

The smaller shifted slightly at that. "I'm sorry. Feeling useless is..." he trailed off, shaking his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Mistoffelees, I wish I knew what to do."

"It's fine. I'll be fine," he said, fiddling with the straps of his bookbag.

"...As long as you're sure. If you need anything don't hesitate to let me know," the librarian said, watching him.

"Alright," he said, voice still quiet.

Cori rose finally, glancing at the thermos, "Shall I leave this here for you?"

He swallowed. "Would you like me to drop it off by the library later?"

"If you would?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Sure."

"Thank you. Take care, Mistofflees."

"You too," he replied. "And... thanks for at least asking."

"Of course. Good day." The librarian slipped away quietly.

Watching him leave, Mistoffelees curled up with the remaining tea.

o.o.o.o

Later that evening, Mistoffelees slipped into the Bronze, shaking his head at himself and sliding into a seat at the table Griddlebone was already at.

Grids looked up as he settled into the seat across from her, "Hey."

"Next time, my heartbreak is going to be a lot less obvious, okay?"

"Oh, Misto, what happened?"

"Well, Coricopat brought me tea. And then Miss. Calendar asked me what was wrong."

"Oh man..." She bit her lip, "Can I get you anything?"

"No. I'll be fine. I now have a mandate to be fine. Everything will be totally okay."

Grids arched an eyebrow at him at that, "So, what do you say to a dance?"

"That... I can accept that," he replied. "Has Tugger shown yet?"

She shook her head, "I ahven't seen him yet, no."

"Well, I'd hate to make Mac jealous again if he shows, but yes, a dance would be lovely. Shall we?"

"I think we shall. And no worries int hat realm." She got to her feet, motioning for him to precede her onto the floor.

Managing a grin, he swayed out onto the floor, turning toward her.

Jerrie made his way through the shadows of the Bronze, his eyes fixed on Grids, but making sure to keep out of her sight. He circled the floor before returning to where he'd left the vampire who he'd chained to a cage during their first encounter. Leaning against the bar he murmured, "Go get somethin' to eat."

Grinning, the big ugly nodded, slipping outside as a girl swayed out of the place, probably drunker than she should have been.

Jerrie smirked before making his way nearer to where Grids was, speaking loudly enough that she would hear him as he grabbed a young man by the shoulder to get his attention, "Hey, where's a phone? I need to call the police. There's some big guy out back, I think he's trying to bite someone."

Grids froze at that, glancing in that direction and then at Misto before heading for the nearest exit. Mistoffelees followed her, knowing he'd probably be useless.

The big ugly vampire meanwhile had sunk his teeth into the woman's neck. Grids came up behind the Vampire, pulling him away from the girl, "Misto, get her out of here!"

Mistoffelees quickly moved forward, ushering the woman away as the vampire snarled, rushing at the Slayer. Grids dodged his attack, kicking out at his head, landing a blow to the side of his skull. The vampire staggered under the blow, snarling again. "Jerrie! Help me!"

Jerrie leaned against a wall, out of sight in the shadows, his arms crossed over his chest as he studied the fight.

Grids pulled a stake out of her sleeve, slamming it home and watching her opponent crumble into dust.

Jerrie finally emerged from the shadows, clapping slowly, "Nice work."

She whirled, stake still at the ready, "Who are you?"

"You'll find out on Saturday."

"What happens on Saturday?" the Slayer's tone turned wary.

He responded with a shrug, "I kill you." With those words he slipped back into the shadows and away.

Mistoffelees ran back from where he had gone to get the woman to the hospital. "Grids?"

The girl was staring at where Jerrie had vanished, "Huh?"

"What happened? You okay?"

"There were two of them...the second one left. I've never seen him before, and he didn't join the fight."

"He didn't?" Mistoffelees blinked. "So what's up then?"

"I-I don't know. The other vamp called him Jerrie, but all he did was watch the fight and then tell me he'd see me Saturday."

"We-" Mistoffelees paused a moment longer than he should have. "We need to talk to Cori about this."

She glanced at him, "I can do that on my own, if you'd rather not."

"I have sorta promised him that I was going to not totally avoid him, and I have to return his tea thermos anyway."

"Alright, well, he's probably still at the library," Grids said.

"Knowing him? More than I should? Probably," Mistoffelees replied.

"Then let's grab our stuff an head over there."

Mistoffelees nodded, slipping back and getting their bags and coats. "Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Your Author, Victoriousscarf: The chapter in which Misto's heartbreak is obvious. Sorry, honey, I think next time it's only going to get worse. Also very excited to introduce Jerrie and Cass this chapter. I think my totally crazy Cassandra muse came as much from Greek mythology as her character in the play, but she was the one who best fit here. I swear I have a sane Cassandra muse around here somewhere... And we are way too entertained by this version of Jerrie, hope everyone else enjoys them too.<p>

Remember, hitting that lovely review button makes your authors do little dances around the room in happiness.


	5. Collar with a Little Bell

Coricopat looked up from the books he was sorting as the two of them entered the library, "Oh, good evening you two, I hadn't expected to see you here tonight. Is there something I can do for you?"

"Yeah, I ran into a couple of vampires. Well, one really. The other one, Jerrie I think his name was, just sat in the shadows and ignored it when the first one called for help. Told me he'd _see me Saturday._" Grids rattled off.

Cori's brows rose as he set the books down and went to locate titles more necessary to this current search, "Jerrie you say?"

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Not that I recall. I'll see what I can find," the librarian replied.

Mistoffelees shifted. "Right, well, is there anywhere you want me to start looking?"

Cori offered him a slight smile, "There's a couple of volumes in the book cage that may be of use. I'll go fetch the things out of the stacks."

"Alright," Mistoffelees managed, going to the cage and fetching the books.

Coricopat came back down from the tacks, setting the pile of books in his arms on the table and beginning to skim through them. "Do you think perhaps Mac might know who he is?"

Grids shrugged, "He might. I haven't seen him for a few days."

"You guys have got to like exchange numbers," Mistoffelees said from where he was already opening a book.

"Either way, I'm sure this Jerrie isn't any worse than the others you've faced. You'll be alright." Cori reassured as he continued thumbing through the books.

Mistoffelees glanced up, pausing. "By the way," he said, "Here's your thermos back."

The librarian glanced up, offering him a faint smile, "Thank you."

"Sure," he murmured, before turning back to the book, flipping through the index. "Do you think Jerrie might be short for something?"

"It's certainly probable. I don't see it being his actual name. It's also entirely possible that he went by a different name at one point," Coricopat responded. "What did he look like?"

"Average height, skinny, red hair, green eyes, long coat," Grids answered.

"Did he have any hints to a nationality?" Mistoffelees asked.

"British," she replied, firmly.

"You're sure?" Cori asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Alright, well that might help me look," Mistoffelees said. Coricopat nodded his agreement.

Glancing up to ask a question, Mistoffelees nearly fell over when he saw Mac standing in the doorway. "I-ya, hi."

Cori looked up, "Oh, Mac. Hello."

Grids turned in her chair, offering him a bit of a smile, "Hey, where were you earlier?"

"Where was I supposed to be?" he asked.

"Well, Misto and I were at the Bronze. I thought you said you might be there."

"You said you weren't sure you were going," he said, looking confused as Mistoffelees smiled and went back to the book.

"I was being cool. You've been dating for what, two hundred years, and you don't know what a girl means when she says maybe she'll show? Come on Mac..." She smiled, shaking her head at that.

Cori bit back a chuckle, still perusing the books. "Wow," Mistoffelees said, blinking slightly. "Two hundred years of dating. If you only had two a year..." he paused and suddenly shut up. "So, do you know of a British vamp called Jerrie?"

"Excuse me?" Mac said, suddenly, snapping his head over to stare at the teen, the motion too abrupt for him not to have recognized the name.

Coricopat looked up at that, "Jerrie. Apparently British. You said red hair and green eyes, Griddlebone?" She nodded.

"Jerrie? British? Long black coat?" Mac asked, suddenly intent. "Cocky attitude?"

Grids nodded, "Yeah that sounds like him."

"Do you know him?" Her watcher asked quietly.

"Yeah, he..." the vampire paused. "He's harsh. Once he starts something he doesn't stop, until everything in his path is dead."

Grids sighed, "Great."

"Does he happen to go by any other names?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Mungojerrie," Mac replied.

"Great, thanks," Mistoffelees said, flipping through the index. Coricopat skimmed through the volumes he had, searching for the name.

Grids glanced up at Mac, "How do you know him?"

The space where Mac had been standing was suddenly empty. "I am putting a collar with a little bell on that guy," Mistoffelees said.

Grids sighed, resting her chin in her hand, "I'll help."

Mistoffelees handed her a book silently. She pulled the book over, starting to see what she could find.

o.o.o.o

Humming to herself, Cassandra looked over her collection of dolls that leaned against a wall of the old warehouse. They were old dolls, straight out of the Victorian era, and she turned one to face the wall. "Miss Edith speaks out of turn. She is a bad example and shall have no cake today," the vampire declared to the other dolls.

Jerrie approached her quietly from behind, sliding his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her shoulder, murmuring, "Cassandra, are you gonna eat something?"

She leaned back against him, shifting her shoulders slightly to find the most comfortable place. "I'm not hungry," she pouted. "I miss Prague."

He sighed, "You nearly died in Prague, Cass. That idiot mob...this is the place for us. The Hellmouth'll restore you. Put color back in your cheeks, metaphorically speaking. And in just a few weeks..."

"The stars will align and smile down on me!" she declared in a sing song voice, throwing her hands up and fluttering them back down.

He grinned, "And then, God, this town will burn."

"I like fires, they're pretty," she hummed.

"But baby, none of that's gonna happen unless you _eat_." He motioned to one side of their room where the girl who was supposed to be Grids' partner for parent night was chained and gagged.

Cassandra looked the girl over and pulled Jerrie with her to settle on the bed, glancing up as she could hear the other vampire's chanting. "They're preparing."

Jerrie settled next to her, nodding slightly, "St. Vigeous is coming up. Should be a party. And I need a party. Man, I'm restless. Can't wait to ice that Slayer."

"You should go cleanse with them," she said suddenly.

"Cass..." He sighed, starting to shake his head.

"The boy doesn't trust you, and they follow him," she said, before pulling back slightly and looking over her long brown hair. "Sometimes I think all my hair is going to fall out."

He ran a hand over her hair, "Never happen." After a moment he rose again, "Alright, I'll go get chanty with the fellahs, but you have to do me one favor." He grabbed Sheila, handing her to Cassandra, "Eat something, Princess." Offering her one last smile he headed upstairs.

Cassandra accepted the human, turning to the dolls. "See, Miss Edith? If you'd been good you could've watched with the rest," she said before burying her fangs in the girl's neck.

o.o.o.o

The next day, the dreaded day of Parent's Night, the gang was in the library, most of them working on stakes or research. Grids was off to one side, working on chopping carrots for parents' night, glancing at the progress the others were making form time to time.

"Do you think Shelia will actually show?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up from his book and trying not to look like he wasn't looking at Coricopat and Demeter.

Grids shrugged, "I doubt it. She doesn't seem to care about getting kicked out. Or about anything for that matter. I kind of envy her that a bit right now."

"She doesn't strike me as very happy," he replied.

Cori cut in from where he was skimming over one of the diaries, "For three nights the unholy ones scourge themselves into a fury, culminating in a savage attack on the night of Saint Vigeous."

"Anyone else remember when Saturday night meant date night?" Tugger piped up from where he was sharpening a stake.

Bomba glanced at him from where she was working on another stake, "You sure don't."

Grids looked up at the clock, "The parents start arriving in an hour. Okay, banners are in place, the lounge is comfy, what am I forgetting…?"

"Punch," Mistoffelees replied, not looking up from the book.

"Punch! I need punch!" She looked around, as though seeking help on that front.

Mistoffelees glanced up. "Hm?"

"The important thing in punch is the ratio of vodka to snapps," Tugger declared and when everyone looked at him, added. "That joke was obviously too sophisticated for this crowd."

"More like the crowd is disturbed by it," Mistoffelees told him.

Bomba tossed the stake down ont he table, "My fingers are cramping. How long have I been doing this?"

"Three minutes," Tugger told her, mostly serious.

"So can I go now? She's not gonna need that many stakes, I mean if this Jerrie guy's as mean as you all said, it should be over pretty fast." She paused, catching the looks that were being sent her way and spoke to Grids, "We're still rooting for you Saturday. I'd be there myself but I've got a leg wax."

Grids rolled her eyes, "Whatever. You guys hold the fort. I'm punch bound." She slipped out of the library.

Pausing for a moment, Tugger and Mistoffelees both reached over for some of the vegetables. She stuck her head back in, "Hands off!" And she was gone again.

o.o.o.o

A while later, Mistoffelees approached the school lounge, black slacks and lime green shirt almost making him look respectable if not for the unruly wave of his hair and bright color. "Hey," he said, approaching Grids. "What sort of punch did you make?"

She offered him a smile, motioning to the punch she'd just finished, "Lemonade. I made it fresh and everything."

Smiling, Mistoffelees picked up a cup. "Great. How much sugar did you use?"

She looked at him warily, "Sugar?"

He took a sip and blinked, carefully setting it back down. "It's... good," he managed.

Grids drew a deep breath, "Now if we can just keep Mom and Snyder from crossing paths for the next three hours it'll all be good."

Mistoffelees nodded, still eying the punch as Jennyanydots entered. "Oh, Mrs. Summers!"

Grids turned, offering her a bright smile, "Hi, Mom."

"Hi honey, hi Misto," her mother greeted them, half hugging her daughter. "Did you do all of this honey?"

She nodded, "I did. How 'bout some lemonade," she broke off as she saw Principal Snyder approaching, "- after Misto shows you the library. I have to stay here and hostess."

"Not the library, there's work being done on it, remember?" Mistoffelees said quickly. "How about French class, Mrs. Summers?" He asked, steering her away.

"Why, don't worry about me, Misto," she said, following him. "Isn't your uncle coming?"

"He's out of town," Mistoffelees replied easily. "This way then."

Grids watched them go before turning and offering the Principal a smile, "Hello, Principal Snyder."

"Was that your mother?" he demanded, agitated.

She swallowed, nodding, "Yeah, I wanted to introduce you. She wouldn't have said too much, she doesn't speak a word of English." Now if she could keep them apart that lie might hold up

Shaking his head, he stalked away to greet some other parents instead, keeping an eye on her.

Bomba approached about two and a half hours later, "Cori has us locked in that library working on your weapons. Even slaves get minimum wage." She stared at the other girl for a long moment, "You're starting to look pretty slagged. What are you, just skipping foundation entirely now?"

Grids smiled thinly, "Bomba, I have at least three lives to contend with and none of them really mesh. It's like oil and water and… a third unmeshable thing."

"Yeah. And I can see the oil." She looked up as Misto and Jenny approached, "Is that your mom? Now that's a woman who knows how to moisturize. Did it like skip a generation?"

"I've seen every classroom on campus," Jenny said, approaching her daughter and Bomba, Mistoffelees trailing behind her. "Yet none of your teachers seem to be about. At least Mistoffelees is good company."

"Yeah, he's great company and a really good friend," Grids agreed quickly, "But I bet you didn't see the boiler room. And that's really interesting because of the boiler being right there in the room and all and..."

Her mother blinked at her as the principal approached quickly. "Hello, I'm Jennyanydots Summers."

"I'm principal Synder," he replied. "And we need to talk. My office is this way if you could..."

Grids paled as they left, "He didn't look very happy..."

Bomba couldn't resist a smirk, "When they're done talking…"

"What?" the blond turned to the other girl.

"My guess? Tenth high school reunion? You'll still be grounded."

"Bomba," Mistoffelees said, holding out a cup. "Have some punch." Bomba took it from him, meandering away as she took a sip, nearly choking on the sugar-less lemonade.

o.o.o.o

Cori was still skimming over the diaries in the library for some sign of Mungojerrie, "Ah, there you are..."

"There who is?" Demeter asked, glancing over.

Our new friend Jerrie. Known for his rather brutal methods...Ah, here we go, good news, he's barely two hundred, not even as old as Mac. So less experienced. And, oh. Oh dear."

"That's a bad look," Tugger remarked, off his expression.

He drew a deep breath, "Jerrie has fought two Slayers in the last century. He killed them both."

o.o.o.o

Back in the lounge, Jenny approached her daughter quickly, face dark. "Grids... get in the car."

Grids hesitated but nodded, turning to leave but froze as Principal Snyder shut off the last light and the huge picture window in the lounge shattered. Jerrie leaped through it, flanked by six other vampires who quickly fanned out.

He grinned as he locked eyes with Grids amid the chaos of the few people remaining panicking, "What can I say? I couldn't wait."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened and he grabbed for Jenny, pulling her backward.

Grids grabbed a chair as Jerrie headed straight for her, she swung it as hard as she could and let it fly, hitting him solidly in the head and sending him stumbling back, "Run!" She grabbed her mom's other hand and pulled her and Misto toward the nearest exit. Grids pivoted as she saw a Vamp between them and the door, "They've got the exits, this way! Everybody!"

Mistoffelees nodded, herding the remaining parents and Snyder toward the North Hall where the library-and weapons-were.

Jerrie shook his head, clearing it as he started down the hall, grabbing a parent who had been grabbed by another vamp by the neck, "No one gets out. Especially the girl."

Mistoffelees skidded to a stop in time to turn the final corner toward the library as those inside came out to see what the noise was about.

Grids rounded the corner, calling ahead to the others, "It's Jerrie and a small army! Look out!" Another vampire came down the hall toward them. She glanced back to see two more closing fast and yanked open the nearest classroom door, motioning for her group to get inside. "In here, hurry!"

The group rushed inside, Mistoffelees slamming the door shut as the library group darted inside their own room.

Grids looked around, locating a lab table and starting to push it toward the door, "Barricade the door!" The metal slats on the windows would deter the creatures from that entrance at least.

Complying, they got the door barricaded, Snyder standing to the back and all but screaming, "Oh my god!"

The lights went out. Jerrie glanced up as the emergency lights came on. They weren't much, which would make it harder for the prey to see, always a plus. His hand still on the parent's throat, he turned to one of the other vampires, "Where did the Slayer go?"

"Nobody got out," a lean vampire insisted. "As for her... she either went that way... or that way," he said, and pointed in another direction entirely.

Jerrie's grip tightened, "You don't know?" He sighed heavily, turning to the terrified man in his grip, "It's so hard to find good help these days. I'm a veal kinda guy, so you're too old to eat." The parent breathed a sigh of relief as Jerrie's grip loosened. The sigh was cut short as the vampire snapped his neck, "But not to kill." He turned back to the other vampire as he dropped the body, "I feel better now."

o.o.o.o

In the library, Cori picked up the phone, trying to get a dial tone. "Damn it, they cut the phones." He turned to Tugger, "There's an old boarded cellar behind the stacks. You can get out that way. Find Mac. He knows about Jerrie, we need him."

"I'm not going anywhere until I know the others are alright!" Tugger attempted to declare.

"Tugger, _no one_ is going to be alright if we don't get some help, and soon."

Well when you put it that way," Tugger muttered. "You had just better hope nothing happens to Grids, or Mistoffelees," he added, not entirely sure why he felt threatening Cori was going to help.

The librarian frowned at him, "Get going. We'll do what we can, but we need help." Nodding, he headed toward the back stacks.

In the science room down the hall Grids was seeking some sort of weapon and a way out of the room that wouldn't let the Vampires in while a parent panicked, "Who are these people, what do they want?"

"I didn't get a look," Jenny said. "But was there something wrong with their faces?"

"Yes!" Synder declared as Mistoffelees glanced over to Grids. "P.C.P. It's a gang on P.C.P!"

Grids rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she turned to Mistoffelees, "I'm going to see if there's a way for me to get to the library and get some supplies, alright?"

"We've got to get out of here!" the principal declared, heading for the window with the metal slats.

Mistoffelees had started nodding and paused at that. Grids whirled, moving over to stop him, speaking softly, "You can't go outside. They _will_ kill you."

"Don't you dare tell me, I tell you!"

She pulled him down from the chair he had been climbing up on to get to the window, enunciating each word but keeping her tone even, "Listen to me. They will kill everyone in this room. Nobody goes out. Nobody comes in. Until I say so. Do you read me?"

"Who do you think you are?" he demanded.

"I'm the one who knows how to stop them," she replied.

Her mother stopped her as she turned. "Are you crazy? I know you've been accused of fighting and all that, but are you out of your mind? Those guys are serious. You can't go out there."

"I know. That's why I'm going up there," she nodded to the ceiling, climbing up onto a lab table, "Don't worry, I'll be alright, Mom." She pushed a ceiling tile aside and levered herself up into the crawlspace above.

Mistoffelees scrambled on the table below her. "Be careful. You already know that of course, but I'm serious." He bit back a request to make sure Cori was alright, feeling like it would be too out of place.

"I will be." She murmured, making her careful way away.


	6. Get the Hell Away From My Daughter

Jerrie made his way down the hall, knocking in doors as he went, trying to locate either Grids or someone he could use as bait. So far, he hadn't had any luck.

o.o.o.o

Demeter stared at Cori in shook as he started picking up weapons. "You can't be thinking of going back out there. There's at least three vamps in the hall, let alone how many else in the building."

The librarian glanced out of the window in the door, "I'm the Watcher. I'm responsible for her. I have to go, Demeter."

"Be careful," she murmured, putting a hand on his arm.

He hesitated, looking down at her hand before turning back to the door and starting to move one of the cabinets away from it, "Push these back the minute I'm-" He whirled, raising the axe in his hand as something crashed through one of the ceiling tiles, "Grids!" He lowered the axe, setting it aside and going over to her as she got to her feet, "You're all right."

"How are the others?" Demeter asked.

Grids moved over to the cage, starting to shove weaponry into her bookbag, "Snyder, my mom, Misto and four others are locked in the science room across the hall. Bomba left before this all started, so I think she's... where's Tugger?"

"He got out through the stacks. He's getting Mac," came Cori's reply.

"Good. After I take out the vamps in the hall you two can get my mom and the others out that way, too." She hefted the pack and kicked a chair over under the hole in the ceiling, getting up on it.

Coricopat stopped her for a brief moment, "I should go with you."

She drew a deep breath and looked him straight in the eye, "Cori, my mother is in that classroom. If I don't make it, I know you'll make sure she does."

He swallowed, "Bloody well right I will. What's your plan?

"They split up to hold us here. So I can take 'em one on one. Set 'em up, knock 'em down." She hefted herself back up into the ceiling.

The librarian looked up at the hole for a moment, murmuring, "Watch your back…"

o.o.o.o

Watching Snyder pace back and forth wildly, Mistoffelees felt like climbing up after Grids rather than deal with him.

"Why don't you sit down?" Jenny finally asked.

Snyder whirled to face her, "This is my school. What I say goes. And I say this isn't happening."

"Right," Mistoffelees said from his corner. "I'm sure all the bad people will go away now. No more danger here."

Snyder scowled at him as one of the parents spoke in a panic, "I'm not waiting for them to break down the doors. I'm getting out."

"Don't be an idiot!" Jenny said just about the same time Mistoffelees planted himself in front of the door.

"I'm beginning to see a certain mother-daughter resemblance," Snyder remarked as both he and the parent got up on chairs to pull at the metal bands over the window.

Mistoffelees gaped at them for a moment. "Hey, no! Don't do that!"

"You heard what Grids said," Jenny added.

Snyder turned to face them as the parent continued his frantic prying, "She's a student. What does she know?"

"A lot more than you," Mistoffelees snapped back. Even Jenny looked slightly surprised at him. "Look, there are dangerous people out there. And lots of them and I am not kidding here, don't go out there."

Snyder just gaped at him, his eyes darting past the student as glass could be heard breaking in the hall and a fire axe started chopping through the door.

The teen turned to stare at the axe for a long moment, curing under his breath. "Why does our school have axes in the hall?"

"Isn't it regulation?" Jenny asked.

"We need new regulations I'm thinking," Mistoffelees replied.

The parent had been ignoring them and finally managed to get enough of the bars peeled back to try and get out. He was about halfway out before he was literally pulled through the window, screaming. Snyder startled back away from the window.

Shaking his head and cursing again, Mistoffelees ran up, Jenny following him, to slam the metal bars back down. "You idiot!" Mistoffelees snapped again, Jenny putting her back against the window and trying not to feel a little sick.

o.o.o.o

The vampire in the hall was making rapid progress on the door, almost through it, calling to another one around the corner to keep an eye out. Grids dropped from the ceiling, slamming a stake into his back and straightening, glancing through the axe hole to check on the people inside, "Are you all alright?" she murmured.

"Fine," Mistoffelees replied. "Mostly. Those of us alive are fine."

"Grids?" Jenny called. "Oh, Grids, are you okay?"

She nodded, "Yes, Mom, I'm fine. Just hang on another minute, I'll let you know when you can open the door."

"Be careful," Mistoffelees told her.

"Always am." She turned down the hall, withdrawing a sharp stake and starting toward where she knew the other vampire in this wing to be.

From behind her, the door opened and Shelia slipped in. Grids startled at the sound and turned, "Sheila! Where've you been?"

"Sorry I'm late," she said, waving a hand vaguely as if to dismiss the question. "There are some really weird guys outside."

"Yeah, they're trying to kill us," Grids told her.

Looking around, the girl hefted up the fire axe. "This should be fun at least." Grids offered her a smile and then turned her back to head for the vampire around the corner.

o.o.o.o

Tugger and Mac approached the school, seeing the body of the dead parent. "So, do you have a plan?" Tugger asked as Mac suddenly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him toward the school. "Um, good plan?"

Jerrie was on his way back to the lounge. He was planning to check a few more doors on the other hall. He paused as the exterior door burst open, "Macavity? Well, I'll be damned."

Tugger mouthed the name, glancing back up at Mac, not sure he'd ever heard the full title before. If he had, he'd forgotten.

"Jerrie," Mac replied, slinging an arm around the shorter vampire in some sort of hug without releasing Tugger. "What have I told you about guarding your perimeter? You should have someone on the door."

Jerrie returned the half-embrace before stepping back. "I did. I'm surrounded by idiots. But what's new with you?"

"Everything," the auburn haired vampire replied simply.

"You come up against this Slayer yet?"

"She's real cute. Not all that bright though," Mac shook his head slightly. Totally feel for that whole 'oh I'm so tortured' act. Keeps her totally off my back."

"You mean to tell me people still fall for that Anne Rice routine? What a world," Jerrie laughed, shaking his head.

"I knew you were lying you... undead liar guy," Tugger muttered, trying to kick his shin.

Jerrie raised an eyebrow, "Who's this, Macavity?"

"One of her posse," Mac replied. "Other one might have been tastier, but he tends to be smarter."

"Can I say again how much I've always hated you?" Tugger asked.

"So, you brought bait with you then?" Jerrie grinned, "Good to know you still think ahead..." He considered the other vamp, "Strangely though, I would have thought you'd lost your touch. Ain't seen you in the killing fields for an age."

Mac shrugged at that, still keeping a firm hold on Tugger without allowing himself to be kicked. "You know me, boy. I prefer that personal touch. Massacres only ever did so much for me. Subtly is the word, remember?"

"Yeah I remember." He looked him over, "So why are you so scared of this Slayer, hm?"

"You think I'm scared?" Mac demanded, sounding aghast.

"Yeah, I do. There was a time you would have taken her out in a heartbeat. Especially if she's falling for that sappy routine, she's got her guard down. Now look at you, skulking around here with _bait_. This tortured thing is an act, right? You're not actually housebroken, are you?"

"She killed the Master," Mac replied with a shrug, Tugger almost pointing out that Mac had been hanging around a lot longer before that. "You wanna take her alone, be my guest."

Jerrie held up his hands, "Don't be silly. We're old friends after all. We'll do it together. Let's drink to it," he motioned to Tugger.

"Sure," Mac replied with a shrug, holding Tugger still, though it was a hard feat considering how much he was twisting and kicking.

Jerrie grinned, leaning down to take a taste, pausing with his fangs almost touching Tugger's throat. He drew back quickly and slugged Mac in the jaw. "You think you can fool me? You were my sire, man… you were my Yoda!"

Mac shrugged, pulling Tugger back with him, suddenly protecting the boy. He adjusted to the new situation more quickly than Tugger could get his mind around it. "Times change."

"Not us. Not demons. Man, I can't believe this!" Jerrie shook his head, glancing back at where a couple of other vampires had finally been drawn to the lounge. Mac took a look at the other vamps, pushed Tugger toward the door and slugged Jerrie hard across the face.

Jerrie stumbled back, but came at Mac with a snarl, calling to the other three, "This isn't a spectator sport!"

Kicking him hard in the stomach to buy a second more, Mac grabbed Tugger again and made like mad for the door, slamming it after them on the way out.

o.o.o.o

Grids stopped at the corner of the halls, taking aim with the stake and readying it to throw, murmuring to Sheila, "Stay behind me."

"Sure thing," the other teen said, face shifting suddenly into vampire mode, raising the axe behind Grid's head.

Coricopat was checking to see if it was possible to get the people out of the classroom down the hall and saw this, calling out, "Grids! Behind you!"

The teen whirled just in time to catch the handle of the axe and keep it from splitting her skull open. She could hear the vamp from the other hall barreling toward her and she slammed the side of the axehead into Sheila's jaw, taking her down long enough to whirl and swing the axe at her original target who ducked. He straightened with a grin which quickly crumbled into dust-she'd thrown the stake at the same time as she'd swung the axe. She turned back toward Sheila.

Growling, the teen vampire turned and ran away. Grids watched her go before moving back to the classroom door, "It's clear, come on, now!"

Mistoffelees helped her usher the others through the hallway toward Cori. "You're coming too," Jenny insisted.

Grids shook her head, "In a minute. Please, go." She turned and headed toward the lounge before her mother could protest.

Coricopat directed them toward the back of the library and the exit back there. Mistoffelees stopped in the library, glancing at Demeter and back to Cori. "What are we doing then?"

Cori nodded toward the stacks, "There's an exit back there. We're seeing these people get to safety and then worrying about Grids."

"Well, yes. Anything specific beyond getting them out?"

"Once the coast is clear call the police department for the bodies and to take stock of the damage," came the reply.

"Right. Helping Grids?" Mistoffelees asked.

He nodded, "Once we've seen this lot safely off of school grounds." Mistoffelees nodded, suddenly aware that Jenny was staring at them. Cori paused and turned toward her, "Ma'am?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "So, should get you off campus..."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not until Grids goes."

"Mrs. Summers, your daughter will be fine. She's asked that we see you off-campus," Cori spoke softly.

"Like hell," she replied, crossing her arms over her chest.

The librarian looked her over, recognizing Grids' stubbornness as hereditary, "Ma'am, please. She can't do this if she's worrying about you, or us."

"No way," she replied. "And you very well can't make me."

Mistoffelees opened his mouth almost saying they could have and deciding not to. Coricopat studied the set of her jaw and nodded very slightly, "Then at least stay here where there are doors you can lock."

"The book cage is a good plan as well," Mistoffelees offered.

Cori nodded his agreement, glancing toward the stacks, "I have to see that they get out. Mistoffelees, are you coming?" He nodded, trailing after the librarian.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie watched as the three vampires who had come to check on the lounge took off after Mac and Tugger. He picked up a piece of rebar and started after them, but paused as he heard a door open. He smirked, not turning, "Fe fi fo fum. I smell the blood of a nice ripe girl." The vampire turned to face Grids who held a throwing axe.

"Do we really need weapons for this?" She asked, looking him over.

He shrugged, "I just like 'em. Make me feel all manly." Even as he spoke he tossed the rebar aside, watching as she did the same with the axe, "Y'know, the last Slayer I killed, she begged for her life. I don't see you as the begging kind."

"You shouldn't have come here."

"Yeah, yeah, I messed up your doilies and stuff. But I just got so bored! Tell you what. As a personal favor from me to you. I'll make it quick. It won't hurt a bit." He grinned at her, baring his fangs.

"Wrong. It's gonna hurt a lot."

Jerrie hesitated for a brief moment before hurling himself at her, fast enough that she almost didn't get her guard up. The two of them found themselves pretty evenly matched, exchanging blow for blow and each giving as good as they got while never really causing lasting damage to the other. They both eventually started to flag a bit, Jerrie's lack of need for oxygen giving him an advantage finally as Grids found herself growing not only tired but winded.

The vampire pressed his advantage as much as he could, sending a vicious set of blows the Slayer's way. She stumbled back, apparently reeling from the last one. As the vamp closed in she dodged, his hand going through the wall instead of her skull. She locked her hands and slammed them down on the back of his neck.

Jerrie snarled, "Now that hurt!" He yanked his hand out of the wall, along with a broken 2x4 stud, "Not as much as this will, though." He swung it, hard, catching his opponent across the face and sending her crashing to the floor. He grinned as he approached the winded Slayer, raising the stud over his head to split her skull open.

Before he could do anything more, the axe suddenly crashed against the back of his head. "You get the hell away from my daughter," Jenny growled.

Jerrie stumbled away, falling to the ground and glanced toward the broken window. Grids managed to get to her feet, picking up the beam he'd dropped. The vampire determined that in this case discretion was the better part of valor and shook his head, "Women." He took off, leaping out the window and heading for the warehouse.

Grids turned to her mom, wide-eyed and still out of breath, "Mom...you..."

"Nobody hurts my baby girl," Jenny said, breath a little short. Grids dropped the plank and moved to hug her mom, as soon as the axe Jenny was holding was dropped. Her mother embraced her hard.

Grids took a shaky breath, "G-god, Mom...are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I was hiding most of the time, what about you?"

She nodded, "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"Good, should we get home?"

"Yeah, I think so…" Griddlebone managed.

Slinging an arm over her daughter's shoulders, Jenny started leading her daughter home. "Say, Mom?"

"Yeah honey?"

"What did Principal Snyder want to talk to you about?"

"He said you were a trouble maker. But I could honestly care less. I have a daughter who can take care of herself. I don't care what fights you get into or if you skip classes sometimes. I'm going to sleep better knowing that."

Grids leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, offering her a smile, "Thanks, Mom. I'll try to get to class more. And I try not to fight too much..."

"Well, improvements are good," her mother said, grinning. "No one's perfect after all."

o.o.o.o

As sirens sounded, Tugger and Mac did one more look around the perimeter, making sure all the vampire's were gone. "So, you were just bluffing?" Tugger asked, still put out with being used as bait.

"Of course I was just bluffing," Mac replied, rolling his eyes. "Do you really think I wanted to eat you?"

"Hey, I'll let you know I'm totally eatable! I'm sure I'd be quite tasty," Tugger protested.

The vampire gave him a long look. "Right, yes, you're right, I'm sure you'd taste great. That wasn't actually my point." He paused for a moment. "You still really don't trust me, do you?"

"You're a vampire," Tugger replied as if it really was that simple.

"I'd never do anything to hurt Grids," Mac replied, running a hand through his hair. "Hurting you would hurt her. I think we're done here."

"Great," Tugger said, still looking like he didn't believe a word the vampire said. "I'm heading out then. I think there's some ice cream with my name on it, just waiting to give me comfort." Arching a brow, Mac nodded and slide off into the darkness before Tugger had even finished. Looking around, Tugger sighed. "You could at least wait for people to finish speaking, Batman," he groused as he turned his own steps home.

o.o.o.o

Cassandra keened softly when Jerrie entered the warehouse, fluttering over to him. "Did she hurt you, baby?"

He winced a little bit as he half shrugged, "I was close, baby, but..."

"Come here," she held out his arms, and stroked his hair. "Sh, sh."

He rested his head against her shoulder, sighing, "A Slayer with family and friends. That sure as hell wasn't in the brochure."

"You'll kill her. Then we'll have a nice party," Cassandra soothed.

Jerrie responded absently, his gaze locked on where the Anointed one stood, "Yeah, a party."

The boy glared at him. "With streamers and everything," Cass continued.

"How's the Annoying one?" he cut in.

"He doesn't want to play," she pouted.

He sighed, straightening. "Figures. Suppose I'd better go make nice..." He stepped away, moving over and staring down at the child who barely came up to his waist. He finally went down on one knee.

"You failed," the small vampire snapped.

Jerrie grit his teeth, keeping his head bowed, "Yeah, I, uh, I offer penance..."

"Penance?" one of the vampires snarled. "You should offer your life. Our numbers are depleted and the feast of St. Vegious is ruined!"

"Why should I forgive you?" the child asked.

Jerrie drew a deep breath, attempting to swallow his pride, "It was… rash… and if I had to do it all over again" and failing to swallow said pride, "Ah who am I kidding? I'd do it exactly the same, only I'd do _this_ first." Before any of the other vampires could think about moving, Jerrie was on his feet and he'd grabbed the Anointed One, hauling him over to the cage in the middle of the room and hurling him into it, slamming and locking the door.

He backhanded the one vampire who tried to stop him and reached for a meat hook. He caught it on the top of the cage and grabbed the other end of the chain, starting to haul the cage up toward a brilliant patch of sunlight streaming in from the one window they had yet to cover. "From now on, we're gonna have a little less ritual and a little more fun around here."

Cassandra clapped as the Anointed One screamed as sunlight flared over the cage.

Jerrie tied off the chain, grinning as he turned to take Cassandra's hand, "Let's go see what's on TV, Princess." Taking his hand, she flounced off with him, leaving only smoking remains of the Master's favorite protégée.

* * *

><p>More and more characters are showing up to wreck havoc. This shall be quite enjoyable...<p>

Thank you all who have left feedback, we always appreciate getting reviews. I will beg if that helps...


	7. It's Not Free Candy?

Looking around the Bronze, Mac sat at a table by himself, a nicer shirt than usual on, and lacking his usual leather coat. He craned his neck slightly toward the door, frowning when there was no blonde there. Bomba saw him alone and smirked, strolling over, "I know. Is the Bronze not-happening tonight, or what?"

"Um," Mac blinked at her in slight confusion. "Hey. I was waiting for Grids."

Bomba ran a hand over her rather tight skirt, smiling, "Great." She sat down next to him, "I'm supposed to be meeting Devon, but he's nowhere to be seen. It's like he thinks being in a band gives him an obligation to be a flake. Well, his loss is your incredible gain..."

"I suppose you could put it that way," he said, a bit warily.

Grids entered a short while later, looking a bit sheepish and very much the worse for the wear. Her latest fight had been in a pumpkin patch. She ran her fingers through her hair, pulling seeds and muck from it. Her gaze moved around the Bronze, finally focusing on where Bomba and Mac were seated, Bomba flirting massively. Grids couldn't see Mac's expression from where she stood, but one look from Bomba to herself and she hesitated, biting her lip and starting to turn away.

Having finally laughed at something Bomba said, Mac's eyes finally found Grids and he was up like a shot, leaving Bomba mid-sentence to stride over. "Grids," he said, voice warm.

Grids froze, but turned, managing a smile, "Oh. Hi. I was just..."

"Running a bit late?" Mac offered.

"Rough day at the office," she sighed in response.

He reached forward, pulling a strand of straw from her hair and smiling fondly. "It happens."

Her gaze flicked to the straw, "It's a look. A...seasonal...look..."

Bomba passed them on her way to get a drink, smirking, "Grids, I love your hair. It just _screams_ street urchin."

Grids dropped her gaze, "You know what? I need to go, I don't know, put a bag over my head."

"Don't listen to her," Mac said with a flick of his head. "It doesn't matter, and you look fine."

"You're sweet." She offered him a bit of a smile, "A terrible liar, but sweet." She started to go again.

"I'm not lying," he tried to insist.

"Mac, I look like I went three rounds with the Great Pumpkin. I need to go and get cleaned up."

"But," he attempted. "We had a..."

"A date?" She sighed, shaking her head, "Who am I kidding? Dates are things normal girls have. Girls who have time to think about nail polish and facials and stuff. You know what I think about? Ambush tactics. Beheading." She sighed again, "Not exactly the stuff dreams are made of. Maybe we can try again some other night." She turned and slipped out.

Opening his mouth, Mac stared after her in loss, unsure what he could have said but hating to see her walk away. Bomba sidled up to him, offering him one of the cups in her hand, "Cappuccino?"

He blinked at her. She shrugged, "Devon's still not here and I picked up two in case he showed."

"Right," he said, not really quite believing her.

"So, you interested?"

"I suppose," he said finally, retreating back to the table.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees watched as Snyder pulled a girl to a side, informing her she was volunteering. "It looks like Snyder is in charge of the volunteer safety program for Halloween," he mused, noticing Snyder shooting him a dark look. At least he hadn't been suspended, he supposed, for yelling at the principal.

"So what's the deal with that?" Grids asked.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees snapped out of it, thoughts still on the dark look more than Halloween.

"A bunch of kids need older folk to take them out trick or treating. Sign up and get your own group of sugar hyper runts. Snyder seems pretty vague on what volunteer means though..."

The girl grimaced at Tugger's description, "No thanks. I'll stick to vampires-" She startled and turned at a hand on her shoulder to find herself facing the principal.

"Miss Summers. And Mr. Rosenberg. Just the pair of delinquents I was looking for." Tugger opened his mouth to at least defend Misto, and got stepped on before he could speak.

"Principal Snyder..." Grids started to protest, she could not get drafted into this.

"I'm sure Halloween must be a big night for you. One pathetic cry for help after another. Not this year."

"Gee, really, I'd love to volunteer," she tried again, "But I recently developed carpal tunnel syndrome and, tragically, can no longer hold a flashlight."

"The program starts at four, and the children must be back by six thirty," the principal said, handing the trio three pens.

Grids sighed, glancing at her friends as she filled out the necessary information and passing the clipboard on. As Snyder moved away, Tugger groaned. "And costumes are mandatory."

"Great." Grids muttered, "The one night a year that things are supposed to be quiet for me and I still have to go out."

"I thought Halloween would be monster central," Tugger said as Mistoffelees filled out the form.

She shook her head, "Not according to Cori. He swears tomorrow night is like dead for the un-dead. They stay in."

"Those whacky vampires," Tugger said, shaking his head. "They just keep you guessing."

"Wish they wouldn't." She replied, glancing at Misto.

He lifted his brows. "Yeah huh?"

"What did you do to get on Snyder's bad side?"

"Remember locking me in a room with him with vampires outside?" he asked and Tugger stared at him in surprise. "I may have yelled at him and called him all manners of moron and idiot."

"Oh...right...that. Well, at least you don't act out normally so you might someday fall back in his good graces?"

"Someday," Mistoffelees shrugged. "I'm just glad that didn't end in suspension. That would have been fun to explain."

"Well, you're here still, I'm here still, and we're all intact, so I'd call it a win for now?"

"I'm willing to take that," he agreed. "So, how was Mac last night?" Tugger made a small, almost disgusted noise.

"What? Oh. The date. I was late due to unscheduled slayage. Showed up looking trashed," she shrugged.

"How'd he handle that?" Mistoffelees asked, sitting down in the lounge, producing a soda from his backpack.

"Pretty well, actually. But that may have had to do with the fact Bombalurina was all but drooling in his cappuccino," Grids flopped down on the opposite couch.

He arched a brow. "Grids, seriously? I don't think he's the type to fall for her act."

"I can't help it, Misto. I mean really, think about it. You have Bomba, absolutely stunning, always makes sure to look great. And then you have me. Who showed up for our date with my hair slicked with pumpkin guts."

"Well, I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Seeing people rumpled and slicked up with pumpkin guts, it makes it more real right? Who cares about looking great when you care about someone? Isn't the point of love seeing each other at all your worsts or at three am in the morning?" He realized with a blink he may have gone on too long.

"Three am I'm usually covered in Vampire dust and finally headed for bed and it's the equivalent to noon for him," she replied, not commenting on the length of Misto's spiel.

"You have got to remember to stop me," he murmured. "Anyway, okay, so there are problems. Do you really have any inclination to sabotage your relationship?"

"I do that without having any inclination to."

"Oh, Grids," he sighed softly. "Besides, Bomba totally isn't his type."

"But how do we _know_? I mean, what his type is? Or even what his turn-ons and turn-offs are? I've known him for less than a year and, if you haven't noticed, he's not one to over-share in any department. Especially that one."

"Well," Mistoffelees shrugged. "He seems to like you a whole lot."

"But what does that really tell me?" Grids insisted.

"That he likes you?" Mistoffelees offered, Tugger rolling his eyes and weaving off somewhere to get a soda or something, so long as he wasn't listening to this conversation anymore.

She sighed, "Okay, point. I still wish I knew more about him, you know?"

"You could always ask. And before you even mention it, I refuse to try and track down the Watcher's diaries."

"I know where he keeps them..." she replied, attempting innocence.

"In his office, which he almost never leaves?" Mistoffelees replied with an arched brow.

"Yeah, in there. But if someone was to distract him while someone else was to go grab them..."

"Who's doing the distracting then?" Mistoffelees asked with a sigh.

"You?"

"Oh, you can't be serious," he murmured. "Alright, fine. Will this make you feel better?"

"Yes," she nodded firmly.

He let out another long breath. "Alright, fine."

"Thank you!"

He whimpered, rising. "Right, let's get this done then."

She got to her feet, leading the way to the library and peeking inside, "Okay, he's in the book cage. You first."

Mistoffelees nearly backed out, before pushing the doors open and stepping in, unsure what sort of distraction he was supposed to cause. Cori looked up as the doors opened, "Oh, Mistoffelees. How are you today?"

"Oh, you know, the normal stuff. How are you?"

"Doing well. Just got in a couple of new books of myths and fairy tales, trying to get them catalogued properly."

"Anything interesting in them you think?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning against the edge of the book cage.

"I have rarely found a book without something interesting in it," Cori replied, "But yes, I expect so. One of them deals with supposed origins of the fairy tales. Though from what I've seen most are crackpot theories more than anything."

Grids slipped quietly into the library, glancing toward the cage and slipping quickly into the office while Cori's attention was divided between Misto and the books.

"You know," Mistoffelees said, sensing Grid's movements. "Why do they call it a book cage anyway? I mean, I see it's rather cagey but it seems so threatening to call it something like that."

Cori arched an eyebrow, that was the sort of question he expected of Tugger, "Because it's a cage where we store the books?"

"But why store the books in a cage?" he asked. "It seems harsh to the books. Can you tell I've been given caffeine today?" he offered, though he hadn't but aware he was babbling.

"It's where the more valuable ones go. Or the damaged ones until I can get them repaired. And you do seem to have been at least a little caffeinated," the Englishman agreed.

Grids glanced out of the office and, seeing Cori still had his back mostly to her, slipped out of the library quickly with the needed diaries in her arms.

You know, you spend a lot of time in this book cage. You really should get some more hobbies," Mistoffelees declared.

"I spend far more time in the stacks, and I'm sure we've discussed my hobbies in the past."

"One or two of them," Mistoffelees managed. Grids was gone, he really should just retreat, but couldn't quite pull it off.

"Do I need more than that?"

I suppose not," he managed. "I'm sorry, I'm probably bothering you and I shouldn't be."

"No, Mistoffelees, you're never a bother," the librarian responded sincerely.

He stopped for a moment at that. "Oh. Okay."

Coricopat glanced toward the clock, "But I do believe you have class soon?"

"Yeah," he managed to agree. "Class, which I should probably go to since getting on Snyder's list of evil students."

"Probably. Take care, Mistoffelees."

"You too," he said, taking a breath and retreating. He paused by the door. "Hey, how are you and Miss Calendar doing?"

"What? Oh...well enough I suppose," he replied, surprised the teen had asked, and uncertain about answering.

Mistoffelees offered him a flickering smile. "Oh, well, well enough is good right? Good."

He paused for a moment before speaking again, "What are you and Grids and Tugger up to tomorrow night, do you know yet?"

"We've been pressed into herding kids around," he said with a sigh. "We need costumes and everything. But it should be done by six thirty, so most of the night is ours. Why?"

"Just idly curious I suppose. Checking in out of habit," the librarian replied.

"Well, you know us. We're as inclined to throw a movie marathon than anything. We're not terribly adventurous if we don't have to be."

"Sounds like an enjoyable evening." He glanced toward the clock again, "You'd best be off if you don't want to be late."

Pausing for a second more, Mistoffelees nodded and finally let the door fall closed behind him. He could have sworn talking to Coricopat hadn't been that hard a few months ago, he could remember a time when it was easy. But maybe that had been the problem. Shaking his head, he went to class, sure he wouldn't be able to pay any attention to it.

o.o.o.o

Grids was perched out of the way, skimming through the diaries looking for anything on Mac. She paused on a sketch of a woman from the 18th century, "Man… look at her."

Mistoffelees craned his neck slightly. "Any idea who she is?"

"It doesn't say, but the entry is dated 1775."

"Mac would have been eighteen. And still human," Mistoffelees remarked and regretted it.

Grids sighed, "So this was the kind of girl he hung around. She's pretty...coifed."

"She looks like a noblewoman. Being pretty was practically their job."

"And she was obviously a workaholic. Misto...I'm never going to be like this."

"No, probably not. But personally, I'd be more psyched about being able to vote and hold a real job. I'm sorry, god, my sympathy button is broken today, I'm sorry," Mistoffelees sighed, letting his head thud back against the wall.

"I made you distract Cori, your sympathy button _should_ be broken. But still, it must have been wonderful. To put on some fantabulous gown and go to a ball, like a princess..." She trailed off as Bomba stopped nearby.

"So, Griddlebone, you ran off and left poor Mac by his lonesome last night. I did everything I could to comfort him."

"I bet," the blonde growled.

"What's his story, anyway? I mean, I never see him around."

Not during the day," Mistoffelees replied sweetly.

"Please don't tell me he still lives at home. Like he has to wait until his dad gets home to take the car?" Bomba looked at him in disgust.

Grids shook her head, "I think his parents have been dead for, um, a couple hundred years."

"Oh, good. I mean-" she blinked in confusion, "What?"

"He's a vampire, Bombalurina," the other girl responded, "I thought you knew."

There was a beat before Bomba smiled knowingly, her tone dripping sarcasm, "Oh. He's a vampire. Of course. But the cuddly kind. Like a Care Bear with fangs."

"Well that's... technically true," Mistoffelees said.

"You know what I think?" She ignored Misto, focusing on Grids, "You're trying to scare me off because you're afraid of the competition. You may be hot-stuff when it comes to demonology or whatever, but when it comes to dating - I'm the Slayer." She offered the other girl a smile before flouncing off.

Grids closed the book with a heavy sigh, "Great."

"Ignore her," Mistoffelees suggested. "I mean, really, what does she know? It's you Mac wants to go on dates with, right?"

"...Right." She closed the diary, "We should probably go find costumes before all the shops sell out."

"Great, yeah," he sighed, rising. "And hey, look at it this way. The guy of your dreams actually wants to get coffee with you. He's not dating someone else. And oh god, I was supposed to be done wallowing."

"I'm sorry, I really should stop shouldn't I?"

"Naw, it's fine. We should go find Tugger before going costume hunting though. I'll get through, and you have legitimate woe too."

She glanced at him, nodding slightly, "Alright, let's go find Tugger then."

"We get on together, the two of us, or at least we will," he assured her. "And I bet he's where the food is."

o.o.o.o

Grids wove her way through the new costume shop that they were browsing, still trying to find something she wanted to wear, while avoiding contact as much as she could with the little kids that were roaming around. She looked up as Mistoffelees approached, "What did you find?"

He shrugged. "A time honored classic for those cowards who prefer not to dress up," he replied, showing her the cheesy ghost costume.

She arched an eyebrow at the costume, "Misto, I think you're missing the point of Halloween."

"It's not free candy?"

"No. It's come as you _aren't_ night. The perfect chance to dress up like you never would and go wild with no repercussions."

"I really am not a fan of wild," Mistoffelees said, looking dubious.

"Come on, it's just one night," she wheedled.

"A lot could happen in one night. I thought this was supposed to be our slow night."

"It is. So go out on a limb." She looked around the shop, still half-heartedly seeking a costume.

"What would the guru suggest then?" he asked as Tugger came bounding up.

"I'm sure I can find something. Just not here...What did you find, Tugger?"

Tugger proudly displayed a toy gun.

"That's not a costume," Mistoffelees replied. "And do I even want to know what you're planning to dress me in then?" he asked Grids.

Tugger shrugged, ignoring the second bit. "I have some surplus fatigues at home."

"Not sure yet. I'll find some..." She trailed off, her gaze drifting to the back corner of the store.

The two teen boys followed behind her, and they all paused in front of the eleventh century dress that caught her eye.

"It's gorgeous," she breathed, reaching out to run her fingers over the fabric.

Mistoffelees nodded but Tugger tilted his head. "Too bulky. I prefer my women in like... spandex."

Suddenly, the shop owner appeared, tall and angular. "Please, do let me," he murmured, British accent making Mistoffelees pause.

Grids startled slightly, "I...that is, it's..."

"Magnificent, I know," he smoothed over her stammering, pulling it off the mannequin and holding it up in front of her. "There. See? A hidden princess."

The teen stared at her reflection in the mirror, her hands moving to hold the dress herself, "I...I'm sorry. There's no way I can afford this."

"Nonsense," he informed her. "I feel quite moved to make you a deal you can't refuse," he told her, glancing over the other two boys as well. "See? You already have a protector and..." he paused for a long moment to look over Mistoffelees as Tugger preened at being called protector. "And a classic is seems. You know, you're really never going to get noticed under a sheet." The smaller teen bristled slightly.

Grids bit her lip, glancing at her friends for their opinions. Her eyes said she was pretty seriously considering buying the dress anyhow, but... "I could come to see the joys of bulkiness," Tugger said and Mistoffelees shrugged, feeling all sorts of on edge.

She smiled a bit, nodding, "Alright, I'll take it."

"A most excellent choice," the shopkeeper said with a broad smile.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie studied the television screen in front of him, considering, "Here it comes..." The screen showed a recording of Griddlebone's fight the night before in the pumpkin patch. He watched as she fended her opponent off by hitting him in the face with a pumpkin giving her enough time to get to her feet, "Rewind that. I want to see it again."

As the image repeated, Jerrie paced, murmuring under his breath, "She's tricky. Baby likes to play." As the video started playing again, Jerrie neared the screen, pointing as she snapped a sign in half and staked the vampire with it, "D'you see that? Where she staked him with that thing? That's what you call resourceful." He shook his head, stepping back, "Rewind again."

"Miss Edith needs her tea," a dreamy voice behind him declared.

Jerrie glanced over his shoulder to see Cassandra, he offered her a faint smile and extended a hand to her as her turned back to the video, "Come here, poodle."

Cassandra slunk up to him, clinging to his side, and tilting her head to one side. "Do you love my insides? The parts you can't see?"

He wrapped his arms around her replying almost absently, "Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet. That's why I have to study this slayer. Once I know her, I can kill her. And once I kill her, you can have your run of Sunnyhell and get strong again."

"Don't worry," she said, patting his check. "Everything's switching. Inside to out, it makes her weak."

He finally looked away from the TV screen, turning his full attention to her, "Really. Did my pet have a vision?"

"You know what I miss?" she asked, already spacing out. "Leeches."

He sighed, shifting so they were face to face, "Talk to daddy. This thing that makes the slayer weak, Princess. When is it?"

"Tomorrow," she said, drawling the word out.

"Tomorrow? But tomorrow is Halloween, pet. Nothing happens on Halloween."

"Someone new disagrees," she said with a shrug. "And he wants the world to go topsy turvy."

"So, the Slayer will be weak tomorrow night then." Jerrie grinned, "Perfect, princess."

She giggled. "Princess did good?"

"Princess did _very_ good." He agreed.

"You'll paint the town in red?"

"With her blood and anyone who gets in my way, sweet. Then we'll paint it again, together."

She clapped, gleeful. "You say the nicest things."

He grinned, looping his other arm around her waist, "And you'll get strong again, I promise."

She nuzzled his nose. "And we'll dance on graves."

"Anything for you, pet."


	8. Complete the Outfit

"Where are you meeting Mac?" Mistoffelees asked from the bathroom of Grid's room, staring at the clothes in his hands.

Grids was pulling on her dress in the bedroom, struggling with the zipper at the back, "Here. After trick-or-treating. Mom's gonna be out."

"Have you told him about your costume? And you cannot be serious about me wearing this."

"No, I haven't told him yet, call it a blast from his past. And I wouldn't have given it to you if I wasn't." She set to work getting the brunette wig on, "Come on out once you've got it on."

"You're out of your mind," he protested, finally pulling the shirt on. "And I don't have your hips, so if you want me in these pants, I'm gonna need a belt."

"I've got belts. I think I have a couple you can choose from for those pants too." The girl made sure all of her blonde hair was tucked out of sight before going and locating the belts.

"Damnit," Mistoffelees murmured, somehow thinking that might have worked. "So," he said, finally stepping out of the room. "Remind me what the hell I'm actually supposed to be dressed as?"

Grids turned, an answer on the tip of her tongue, but her eyes just widened, "I...a...wow."

"Wow?" Mistoffelees asked, shifting. Despite the fact he lacked curves, the black leather pants fit him snugly, clinging in all the either right or wrong places. The top he wore was a bit looser, but being black mesh entirely see through, so he'd insisted on a black tank top beneath it. "I can't believe your pants fit me, and can I seriously inquire, again, what the black leather pants are supposed to be for?"

"Wow. Good wow. Really good wow." She held out the belts she had, "The pants complete the outfit. Sort of kind of rock star."

He chose the plainest belt, sliding it on. "You can't be serious. Also, rock star? Really? You know how far that is from me right?"

"That's the point! Halloween is the night that _not_ you, is you, but not _you_, you know?" She turned at the sound of the doorbell, "That'll be Tugger. You set?"

"I still think this is a bad idea," he replied, hunching his shoulders slightly.

"It'll be fine," she reassured before slipping out of the room and down the stairs to answer the door.

Mistoffelees muttered something, grabbing the ghost costume before he thought better of anything.

Tugger was waiting downstairs. "Private Harris reporting for..." he trailed off as Grids came down the stairs.

Grids offered him a smile, "Hey, I like the costume."

He was still gaping. "My lady..." he said, dropping to one knee. "I renounce spandex forever."

She blushed, "Thank you, kind sir. But just wait til you see Misto."

Tugger arched a brow as the ghost descended the stairs. Grids turned and sighed, "Better known as Casper..."

"Hi," Mistoffelees offered, shrugging slightly.

"Not comfortable in the set up Grids pulled out?" Tugger asked and Mistoffelees shook his head.

"Well, anyhow..." Grids shook her head, disappointed but not shocked. "We'd better get to the school."

o.o.o.o

Pouncival was at the school standing at his locker, getting his music out of it. He closed the locker and picked up his guitar case, only to be accosted by Bombalurina wearing a tightfitting leotard, cat ears and whiskers that looked like they'd been drawn on with her eyeliner, "Pounce!"

He looked her over, "Bombalurina. You're like a great big cat."

She rolled her eyes, "That's my costume. Are you guys playing tonight?"

Pounce nodded, "At the shelter club."

"Great. Is mister "I'm the lead singer I'm so great I don't have to show up for a date or even call" gonna be there?"

"Yeah. You know, he's just going by 'Devon' now," Pounce deadpanned.

"Well, you can tell him that I don't care, and that I didn't even mention it and I didn't even see you so that's just fine."

The boy blinked, "So what do I tell him?"

"_Nothing_! Jeeze, get with the program!" She stalked off.

Pounce watched her go, entirely unruffled and more than a little unimpressed, "Now why can't I meet someone nice like that?" He shook his head, turning to go and running smack into a ghost, "Oh, sorry!"

"S-sorry," Mistoffelees stammered, not really looking at the guy he ran into.

"My fault," Pounce murmured, stepping aside.

"Sorry," the other teen said, finally raising his eyes, finally taking in the other's appearance. "Should, be going," he mumbled, tripping over his words even worse. "Sorry."

"No, m'sorry." Pounce offered a bit of a smile, "Gotta get going. G'night." He hesitated before slipping away.

Mistoffelees shook his head, moving away quickly, passing Tugger with his group of munchkins.

"Okay. On sleazing extra candy. Tears are key. Tears'll usually get you a double-bagger. You can also try the old "you missed me" routine - but it's risky. Only go there for chocolate. Understood?" The kids all nodded. "Good. Troops... Let's move out."

Grids was quickly ushering her group out of the school so she could actually get their names, since she had a silence when it came to them enforced stringently upon her by Snyder. She offered Misto a reassuring smile as she passed him.

He offered her a returning smile, though it was unable to be seen beneath his costume. "Good luck," he murmured before heading out with his own group.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees watched his herd of children go up to the last house, only have paying attention. He was feeling tired and a bit on edge, and didn't really notice anything wrong until the woman at the door screamed. Blinking his eyes back open, his entire pack of children had turned into demons and gargoyles and were running around. "Wait, no, come back!" he yelled. Going to grab one of the demons, he stopped, grasping the railing.

"I can't," he gasped. "I can't breathe, I..." He collapsed against the porch, lifeless.

Moments later, as havoc continued along the streets, he pushed himself up, leaving his body behind. "Oh, god, what..." he looked around and down at himself. If he'd had any breath left he would have lost it. "Oh. God."

He stood, leaving the ghost costume body behind, wearing only what Grids had dressed him in.

Griddlebone, meanwhile, was staring around her in horror at the noise and lights and houses. She brushed a lock of her brunette hair behind her ear as she made her careful, tripping way down the street, trying to seek out someone who could tell her where she was and what was going on. Her skirt was gathered in one hand, the other reaching out to balance her against fences and trees as she needed.

Swaying, and his hands going through everything he attempted to touch, Mistoffelees shook his head, trying to get his bearings, finally seeing Tugger backing toward him from across the street. "Tugger!"

The taller boy whipped around, shoving a gun in Mistoffelees' face. "Whoa! That is... suddenly a very real machine gun, ohmygod." Mistoffelees shook his head. "Come on Tugger, it's me, Misto."

"I don't know anyone by that name," the solider replied. "And I suggest you find cover," he added, looking up and down at Misto's clothing.

"You don't know me?" Mistoffelees asked, voice pained and ignoring Tugger's look.

"As I said, find cover," he replied, moving to shove him aside and stepping through Mistoffelees instead, who shuddered.

"Ooooh."

Tugger whipped around again, gun up. "What are you?"

"You're friend," Mistoffelees replied, recovering. "And I'm on your side, I promise. Look, it's Halloween and you were dressed up as a solider and me a ghost," he started, trailing off as he looked across the street. "Grids!"

The girl looked up, stumbling toward them, "You know me?"

"Of course I know..." Mistoffelees started and stopped. "You don't know me, do you?" he sighed. "What year is it anyway?" Tugger looked at him like he was an idiot.

She looked at him as though he'd grown another head, "Seventeen seventy five...I believe. I don't understand. Who are you?"

Looking around, Mistoffelees saw several demons and vampires advancing. "Ah, hell. Look, we're, I'm your friend. I promise."

"Friends of whom? Your clothing...Everything is so strange," Panic could be seen rising in her eyes, "How did I come to be here?"

"Look, that is a long story that I don't feel like going over, and hey, you put me in these clothes," he added, crossing his arms over his chest self-consciously.

"I never!" she exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh you ever," he replied and realized snapping was probably the wrong solution. "Okay, okay, sorry, moving on. We... oh god, what are we gonna do?"

"It's not my place to make the decision," Griddlebone replied, primly, smoothing down her skirt.

"Then who's-?" he started to yell and stop. "Alright. We'll get you... someplace safe. A friend's house even."

"Why should I listen to you?" Tugger demanded.

"Cos I sorta have my memories still?"

"I have memories," Tugger muttered in protest.

"And I certainly have my memories," Grids nodded decisively.

"Of course you do," Mistoffelees sighed. "Right, as I said, somewhere safe."

"You never told me what you are," Tugger protested.

"A ghost, okay? And she's from the past," the shorter teen replied.

Tugger stared at him along moment. "I'm taking a lot on faith here."

"Yes," Mistoffelees agreed. "You are. Can you take a little bit more now? We need to get off these streets, somewhere safe."

The three of them retreated to the Summers' residence. Mistoffelees looked around the darkened house, calling to make sure Jenny was actually out. "Great, alright."

Tugger twitched, looking around the house before taking up a defensive position near the door. "Careful," Mistoffelees told him. "All those... at least I'm pretty sure all those demons running out there are humans. Don't shoot them."

"What if they attack us?" Tugger demanded.

"Do. Not. Shoot. Them."

Grids wandered absently through the front room, pausing and picking up a photo of her and her mom, staring at it. She looked up to where Misto and Tugger were, "This-this could be me. I don't like this."

"It is you, actually," Mistoffelees replied, looking out the window.

"No. It can't be." She shook her head firmly, setting the picture down, "This is some other girl. I would _never_ wear this-this low apparel and I don't like this place and I don't like you and I want to go _home_!" Her tone held all the whiny indignation of a girl spoiled and pampered by servants and raised to be a brainless socialite her entire young life.

Mistoffelees' eyes widened when she said she didn't even like him, before shaking his head. "Whatever," he managed, looking out the window abruptly at the sound of a scream. Tugger was already throwing the door open and running to the rescue.

The scream belonged to Bomba, whose cat costume was torn and whose hair was matted. She was running as fast as she could from some sort of hairy creature that was loping after her. She nearly ran smack into Tugger, shrieking again before she registered, "Tugger?"

"Come inside," he said, hefting his gun and leading her into the house.

Her eyes widened at the gun and the order, but she followed him, slipping inside the house and looking around, "God...What's going on?"

"Okay," Mistoffelees said, speaking quickly. "Your name is Bombalurina, you're in high school, not a cat, and we're friends. Well, not really, but we'll call it that for now."

Bomba smiled belittlingly, "That's nice, Misto, and you went mental _when_?"

"You know us?" Mistoffelees asked. "Oh thank god. Well, you wouldn't be my choice to retain all your memories, but I'll take it." He considered what she just said and his face twisted slightly but he brushed it aside.

"Great. Wonderful. You care to tell me what's with the name game?"

"Look, a lot is going on," he started.

"No shit. I was just attacked by Jo-Jo the dogfaced boy. Look at my costume! Think Party-Town's gonna give me my deposit back? Not likely."

"Here," Tugger said suddenly, taking his coat off and laying it on her shoulders.

She glanced at him, offering him a smile after a moment, and pulling the coat closer, "Thanks…"

"Alright, you know what? I'm gonna try and find help," Mistoffelees said. "You three, stay here, and try to stay safe."

Grids' eyes widened at that, "Stay safe? How? Surely we aren't to fight, it's not our place."

Bomba's brows rose sharply at that, "What's _that _riff?"

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "It's like... amnesia or something."

"Great. So you're leaving me with Tugger with a machine gun and miss amnesiac. Gee, thanks," Bomba shot him an unimpressed look.

"Oh, he doesn't remember either," Mistoffelees said. "He's just functional, that's all. Sit tight, guys, and don't do anything." Shaking his head at the entire group, he walked abruptly through the wall.

Bomba startled back as Misto walked through the wall.

o.o.o.o

Coricopat was in the library, he'd opted to stay late tonight rather than deal with trick-or-treaters. He was working on reorganizing the card catalogue and cross referencing when he thought he heard something, he glanced up, looking toward the windows and turned back just as Mistoffelees walked through the wall.

The librarian startled, catalog cards flying everywhere, "I-I...th-that..." His grey gaze skimmed over Mistoffelees and the outfit he was wearing, more than slightly grateful that his thoughts were his own because he wasn't entirely certain he could keep his job if anyone heard them. He reached up to remove his glasses to clean them.

"Hi," Mistoffelees managed, suddenly even more aware of the black leather pants there were perhaps a shade too tight for him and black mesh overshirt Grids had dressed him in.

"Wh-what on earth? You just walked through the..." he returned his glasses to the bridge of his nose, glancing away briefly, but finally looking back at the student, "What's happened?"

"As far as I can tell? We turned into our Halloween costumes. And I can't even turn the pages of a book, so you'll have to do most of that."

"Then let's see what we can find. I don't believe I've herd of this happening before, though..." He turned toward the stacks, considering where to start, "You say you all were turned into whatever you were masquerading as, correct? When did that happen?"

"At sundown."

"At sundown. I suppose that explains the sounds of chaos outside..." He moved over to the shelves, skimming titles and starting to set books on the study table.

"Grids was dressed up as an eighteenth century noblewoman, and Tugger a soldier."

"Oh dear God." He paused, glancing at Misto, "A-and your costume?"

"I was a ghost," he offered, voice quiet, crossing his arms over his chest to provide more cover though it was hardly effective.

Cori's gaze flicked over him, but he drew it quickly back to the books mentally berating himself, "Yes, but a ghost of _what_, exactly?"

Mistoffelees saw him look away and cringed. "T-this was Grid's idea. She say Halloween was about being what you weren't and dressed me as I think a rockstar but I put the ghost costume over it, and hey, it looks like I'm stuck in these clothes now which is just great and..."

"Well, it is Halloween," Coricopat reasoned, "And costumes aren't supposed to be _you_, I suppose." He looked up from the book he was skimming, carefully making sure his gaze stayed on Mistoffelees' face, "So, back to the subject at hand..."

"You should have seen Bomba's. She was supposed to be a feline, this unitard and cat ears and stuff," he said, still babbling and unsure what he was even saying.

Coricopat's eyes widened, "Bombalurina...she turned into an actual feline?"

Mistoffelees paused, blinking. "No, no, she didn't. She was just the same Bomba, only in a cat costume. Said she got it from Party Town..."

"And everyone who did change obtained their costumes, where?"

"A new place. Franklin's? It was run by this sorta creepy British guy."

"Franklin's? British?" Cori frowned, "Where is this shop?"

"O-off Third Street," Mistoffelees replied.

"Good." He started for the door, "Go check on the others, would you?"

"Huh? And leave you alone?" Mistoffelees blinked after him.

"I'll be fine." Cori slipped out of the library. If his suspicion was correct then anything needed to remedy this would be at the costume shop with the perpetrator.

Mistoffelees stared after him a long moment, before just going through the wall. "I'm not sure that's such a great idea."

Coricopat glanced at him, but didn't slow down as he headed for the exit. Still frowning, Mistoffelees went after him.

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone moved over to where Tugger was checking the windows, "Surely there is somewhere we can go? Some safe haven?"

"The lad told us to stay put," he replied, turning to Bomba. "Check upstairs and make sure everything's locked."

Bomalurina nodded, heading upstairs to check really quickly.

"You would take orders from a youth? Are you feeble in some way?" Grids frowned at him

"Look, he seems to know what's gonna on, and with a determined face like that, I wasn't inclined to argue so long as what he was saying made sense and whoa..." he paused, taking down a picture of the three of them from the wall.

"What is it?" the girl came over to him.

"Us," he replied, showing her the picture. "Maybe the kid's right. We might not actually have our memories."

"That's ridiculous. I am certain I have my memories." She looked away from the picture.

"Then how do you explain this, your ladyship?" he demanded, waving the picture in front of her.

"I-I don't! I was brought up as a proper lady. I'm not meant to understand things. I'm just meant to look good and then someone nice will marry me. Possibly a baron." She drew herself up, her chin rising imperiously.

"This ain't a tea party, princess. You're gonna have to fight sooner or later."

"Fight? These low creatures? I'd sooner die."

"Then you'll probably die," he replied as another voice suddenly spoke.

"Oh good, you're all okay," Mac said, slipping into the house.

Grids turned at the appearance of the other person, "Who are you?"

"It's total chaos out there and... what?" Mac frowned. "Come on Grids, huh?"

Bomba came down the stairs and spotted Mac, "Oh, Mac, hello."

"Anyone care to fill me in? You know me," he said, frowning at Bomba. "But they don't?"

"Do you live here?" Tugger asked hopefully.

"No, Tugger, he doesn't live here." She rolled her eyes, turning to Mac, "They don't know who they are, everyone's become a monster, it's a whole big thing. How are you?"

Mac opened his mouth just as all the lights suddenly went off.

Grids shrieked and grabbed Bomba's arm. The redhead shrugged her off, "Do you mind?"

"Take the princess and secure the kitchen," Tugger told Mac who raised his brows high. "Catwoman, you're with me."

Bomba gratefully handed Grids off to Mac and followed Tugger. Grids protested, "But I don't want to go with you. I like the man with the musket."

"Oh come on," Mac said, shaking his head and heading into the kitchen, looking around in the dark.

"Do you have a musket?" She asked as she trailed after him.

"I have something better," he replied and frowned. "I didn't leave that door open..." He stopped in front of the back door which was left wide open.

Grids eyed the open door, "Maybe we should go back?"

He shut the door just as a vampire lunged from the shadows, shoving him to the ground. He growled, punching the other vampire in the gut. "A stake!" he yelled, not remembering the fact she no longer knew what that was.

"A what?" she asked, eyes huge.

"A... nevermind," he growled, breaking the vampire's neck, turning to her, his vampire face having come on during the fight.

She recoiled in horror and screamed, bolting for the door.

He blinked. "Grids... oh hell," he muttered, taking off after her.

Bomba whirled at the scream, grabbing Tugger's arm and pulling him with her, "Come on, you're the one with the gun."

Tugger followed. "Where'd the noble go?" he asked.

"Out," Mac replied, already heading out the door himself. "Come on, we gotta find her."

Bomba rolled her eyes, but followed Mac, "Great, now we get to scour Sunnydale for her." This had not been how she planned on spending her Halloween.

* * *

><p>Oh, Halloween... This one is just too much fun to play with. Thank you everyone who's been leaving us feedback! It's greatly appreciated!<p> 


	9. That Could Wait for Morning

Cori pushed open the door to the costume shop, looking around, "Hello? Is anyone in?" He didn't bother waiting for an answer as he wove his way through the store, glancing about for things that could double as weapons if he needed them, though he didn't really expect to.

Mistoffelees followed him, walking through a counter by accident and gasping. "Damn it."

Cori glanced at him, but pushed aside a curtain in the back of the store, frowning at the bust sitting on some sort of altar, "Janus. Representation of the division of self. Male and female. Light and dark." His jaw tensed, his suspicions being rapidly confirmed.

"Which means?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's like chunky and creamy. Oh, sorry, that's peanut butter," a British accented voice replied behind him.

Coricopat's jaw tensed as he turned, "A servant of chaos. Hello, Franklin."

"Been a while, Charles. The years, they've changed people," he continued, eyes straying to Mistoffelees.

"You seem not to have changed much." He stepped very slightly between Franklin and Misto, glancing toward the student, "Mistoffelees, go see to the others."

He nodded, about to leave but Franklin was still talking. "Really? I haven't changed much but your taste seems to have. Your new toy is remarkably young. Pretty though, especially in that get up. Would never have expected him of that, after seeing him yesterday." Mistoffelees froze, before slowly turning to gape at the shop keeper.

Coricopat's entire body tensed, his hands balling into fists, but he managed to keep his tone mostly even, "Mistoffelees, the others need more help right now, likely. Try to find Mac."

Mistoffelees blinked at him, eyes tracking from Franklin, who was smirking, back to Cori, eyes widening at his expression. "I..."

"He's cute, if not good at following orders. That must be aggravating in bed," Franklin said, eyes still on Coricopat.

"How dare you." Cori's tone dropped to nearly lethal, his weight shifting just enough so he was ready to take a swing at Franklin. He still had just enough control not to do so with his student there.

"Ripper, surely you aren't telling me you _don't_ have him in bed already? Come now, man, what are you waiting for?" Franklin asked, using the old nickname from college.

Vaguely, Mistoffelees knew he should probably have been long gone, but couldn't stop staring at Coricopat's reaction. "Um, standing right here, can speak for self." Franklin gave him a long look, as if daring him to actually continue.

Coricopat drew a deep breath, calming himself so that his words to Mistoffelees were clear, but nowhere near as vehement as the ones he used for Franklin, "Mistoffelees. Go find the others." His gaze locked with Franklin's, tone going icy again, "Frank, do you recall exactly why you all gave me that bloody nickname?"

"Very clearly," Franklin smirked.

"Okay, not thinking leaving you two alone is a good idea," Mistoffelees replied, voice a little too quick. "Pretty sure staying it a terrible one as well, but probably a lesser bad idea and... no."

"They need more help than either of us do, if what you said about Grids is true." His left arm tensed more as he offered Franklin a thin smile, "Then you'll recall that it's best not to continue with antagonism. Tell me how to reverse the spell, Franklin."

He shrugged. "I don't want to."

"I'm sure they could use someone who can't even touch anything," Mistoffelees replied, still eying Cori. "Which means I'd be no help here either, but I'd sorta prefer you sane come tomorrow."

"I'll be perfectly sane. You can, however, locate Mac for them."

"If he's not already with them," Mistoffelees replied.

"My, he's a stubborn one. Pretty and stubborn, however do you manage?" Franklin drawled, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Better than you ever did," Coricopat responded. "Undo the spell, Franklin, then leave and pray to God or Chaos or whoever the Hell that I never see you around here again."

"Or you'll what, Ripper? Hit me with your little toy watching? Surely not... you seem to have grown a set of morals. How tragic. Don't you remember the times we used to have?" Franklin asked, voice silky.

"I remember I've had better," he responded sharply.

"Really? With who?"

"I don't see that that's your business. It ceased to be a very long time ago."

"Come now, Charles, you're not still bitter are you?" Franklin drawled.

"Bitter? I've no reason to be bitter, Franklin. I've actually moved on past trickery and ruin. While you seem caught in the past of it."

"I still think your morals are a tragic waste," Franklin sighed. "And I won't reverse the spell."

Coricopat judged the distance between them and then turned his attention to his hands, he knew he'd have to exercise some measure of control, but was a bit concerned he wouldn't be able to, "And what would it take to convince you, Franklin?"

"I just like spreading chaos and suffering. Getting you and your toy riled up is just a bonus."

"Alright, I am so done with this!" Mistoffelees snapped. "My friend is out there and unable to take care of herself, and honestly I would sorta like to not be a ghost anymore either, and be able to change out of these fucking stupid clothes."

Franklin arched a brow. "You can't actually do anything though."

"Except scream at you all hours of the day and night?" Mistoffelees offered. "Haunt you as long as you live if any of my friends are hurt in this? You're right though, I can't punch you though god knows I really, really want to."

Franklin arched his brows. "Feisty."

Coricopat glanced at Mistoffelees, but his mind flickered to what Mistoffelees had said in regards to the others and he turned to face Franklin, "He can't, I can. Do you want to walk out of here alive, Frank?"

"Threats, Ripper? There we go, there's the you I remember."

Mistoffelees growled. "Right, I have no idea if I'll regret this, but will punching him help?" he asked Cori. "Because if so, please feel free."

Cori drew a deep breath, "Mistoffelees? Please stop talking." He couldn't do this if he was constantly reminded that the teen was there, even as he knew there were better ways to express that. He focused on his concern for the others and his absolute fury at Franklin, channeling those emotions as he rapidly crossed the distance between them and his left fist connected solidly with the other man's jaw.

Mistoffelees winced slightly at that, falling silent and shrinking backwards just a little. Franklin just laughed, as he regained his balance. "There's the Ripper I know."

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone tried to back away from the pirate she had run into after her "escape" from Mac, but found herself caught by the chin. She struggled weakly, "No...no, please no..."

Tugger came suddenly out of nowhere, attacking the pirate in a flying tackle.

Grids scrambled away and ran right into Bomba who looked her over, "Grids, are you okay?" The only response she received was a rather abrupt armful of trembling fellow teen.

Tugger was pummeling the pirate as Mac finally arrived, going straight for Grids.

Grids recoiled with a scream that absolutely grated, "What is your deal? Take a pill!" Bomba snapped.

"But he-he's a vampire!"

The cheerleader rolled her eyes, glancing at Mac, "She's got this thing where she thinks - ah, forget it." She turned back to Grids, speaking in the sort of tone one might use when condescending to a three-year-old, "It's okay. Mac is a _good_ vampire. He'd never hurt you."

"R-really?" Griddlebone looked uncertain, but started to look at Mac a little less warily.

"Absolutely. Mac is our friend." Bomba smiled and nodded, still placating the other girl.

Mac blinked at them, turning back to Tugger, who finished with the pirate, leaving him there. "We need to get inside," he said, eying the monsters suddenly approaching them from the other end of the alley they were in.

Jerrie grinned as he spotted them, four small monsters-who-used-to-be-children and two large monsters-who-used-to-be-chaperones following him, "There we have it, fellas, fresh meat. Some of the sweetest you'll ever taste."

"Inside, now," Mac repeated, shoving Tugger who led the way into an old warehouse.

They made it inside and got the door closed, Bomba still stuck holding Grids, as Jerrie reached the doors. His grinned widened, "Tear it down, boys." The demons obliged, starting to rip the doors open.

"What do we do?" Tugger asked.

"Check and see about other entrances," Mac replied, glancing at Grids.

The door was pulled aside and Jerrie strolled in, flanked by the monsters, "Hello, Mac. Not only are you housebroken, you're housebroken by the _slayer_. I'm impressed."

"Jer. So good to know I can still be impressive after all these years," Mac replied, flippantly.

Jerrie snapped his fingers at his current entourage, "Get them. The little one's mine." He moved fast, dodging past Mac, knocking him toward the two largest monsters, and shoving Bomba aside, yanking Grids away from her.

Mac snarled, going into vampire face, causing all sorts of damage to the two monsters, but others came up, holding him down.

Bomba and Tugger were also held back as Jerrie smiled down at the cowering Slayer, he ran a gentle hand down the side of her face, using a tone similar to the one he used on Cass, "Look at you. Shaking, terrified. Alone. Lost little lamb." His grin turned feral as he hit her, hard, "I love it."

o.o.o.o

Swallowing, Mistoffelees considered just sinking back through the wall but he'd sorta signed up for this, hadn't he? By not leaving when he was told to.

"Your toy's looking a bit queasy," Franklin managed to still be smirking. "God, they really didn't see through your act, did they?"

Cori withdrew his handkerchief, wiping Franklin's blood off of his hands as he kicked him in the side, "The spell, Franklin. How do I break it?"

"And you act like Ripper was long gone," Franklin shook his head, still on the floor. "Say pretty ple-"

Coricopat's foot slammed into his kidney again, "Now. Franklin."

The other man coughed and Mistoffelees winced again. "Break the statue," he replied finally.

Cori whirled away from him, grabbing the statue of Janus and slamming it to the floor, shattering it.

With a small gasp, Mistoffelees disappeared from the costume shop.

Across town, Jerrie's attention was drawn away from his victim as he heard whimpers. He glanced over his shoulder to see that the smaller of his minions were nothing more than terrified children in Halloween masks. He turned back to Grids to find that he was only holding her brunette wig and there was a very pissed Slayer facing him, "Oh, Hell."

She smiled, "Hi honey. I'm home." The frustration of being defenseless for the last couple of hours poured through her, coming through her fists and feet as she sent him stumbling back until he hit a wall. The vampire finally managed to duck away from her and out of the warehouse, retreating to lick his wounds.

Tugger shook his head, considering the toy gun he was holding, as Mac stood, brushing himself off and watching the children that had just been pummeling him run off. "Hey, Grids, welcome back."

Back in the magic shop, Cori turned to deal with Franklin only to find that the other had vanished. As had Mistoffelees. He hoped the teen was alright, but wasn't sure where to start looking to confirm it.

Grids offered Tugger a bit of a smile, "Yeah, you too."

Bomba looked from one to the other, "You guys remember what happened?"

"Course we do," Tugger replied, and shrugged. "I mean, I remember being in my body, but unable to actually do anything. Strange, I still remember being soldier boy."

Bomba shook her head, "So trapped?" She glanced at Mac, "I know the feeling. This outfit is totally skin-tight..." He arched a brow at her, turning already to Grids and leaning down to murmur to her softly.

Tugger glanced over at Bomba. "Oh, stop trying. Nothing's gonna get between them, believe you me, I've tried."

Grids leaned her head on Mac's shoulder, nodding very slightly and murmuring in response.

Bomba grimaced, "Great. Well I, for one, am going home and getting out of this."

Mac turned, leading her home. Tugger glanced back over to Bomba, grinning. "Well, if you're trapped, you sure you can get out of it by yourself?"

She shot him a look, "Like I'm going to ask for _your _help getting out of this. I'm fine."

He shrugged. "Can't blame a fella for trying. Need any help, just give a call. I think I'm heading home if all the excitement is over."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever." Bomba slipped out of the warehouse and back home.

Later, Mac lay on Grid's bed, waiting for her to change out of the dress. "So, what got you into that get up anyway?" he called out to her.

She came out of her bathroom, dressed in sweats and a big t-shirt to sit down on the bed next to him. She brushed a lock of her blonde hair behind her ear before answering, "I - I just wanted to be a real girl, for once. The kind of fancy girl you liked when you were my age."

He blinked at her and suddenly grinned before laughing, reaching out to lightly flick her forehead. "The girls I liked? Grids, I couldn't stand most of those women. They were impossible to hold a conversation with, and were arrogant as all hell. I wouldn't go back to that type of woman if I was ever given the choice."

She blushed as she realized her error, "Really? Honestly?"

"Honestly," he replied, kissing her forehead where he'd flicked it. "You looked very lovely in it, don't get me wrong, but I must prefer you as you. The sheer terror on your face and vapid expression were sorta turn offs though."

"This is the last time I listen when Cori tells me it's going to be a 'slow night'." She shook her head, "I'm glad though. That you like me, I mean."

"You're fantastic the way you are," he replied. "Beautiful, and strong, and kind. And yeah, slow nights tend to come out of nowhere."

She bit her lip, curling up next to him, "I don't know if I can call this a slow night."

"This isn't, no. But maybe now it will be."

"I hope so." She shifted enough to lean up and kiss him.

He grinned into the kiss, shifting down slightly so their necks weren't straining into the kiss. She rested a hand on his chest her other hand moving to tangle in his hair as she pressed up into the kiss.

After a while he drew back, stroking her hair. "You should get to sleep," he murmured.

"I'm fine. It's still early."

"You have class tomorrow," he protested, drawing back slightly.

She sighed, "I have class most days."

"But," he started to protest again and shook his head. "Nevermind. I just don't want to push you."

"You're not pushing me, Mac..." she startled slightly as she heard the front door open, "Mom's home…"

He leaned down the kiss her again. "I should go."

She kissed him once more, nodding, "Yeah...I'll see you later."

"Yeah," he said, kissing her forehead before sliding from the bed and out the window. She sighed, sitting up and staring at the window for a long moment before rising and closing it.

o.o.o.o

With a small gasp Mistoffelees sat up, tearing off the ghost costume as quickly as he could. Staring at it, he leaned against the wall of the house for a long moment, thoughts still churning.

Finally, he stood, throwing the costume into the nearest trash bin he could find, vaguely aware he was still wearing the sluttiest outfit he'd ever been seen in... and actually not caring for the moment. He considered heading back to the library, but shuddered and decided that could wait for morning. Grids had said Mac was coming over, so Tugger's it was, at least to check up on him.

Pouncival was on his way home from the band's gig, his van stopped at an intersection. His brows rose as Mistoffelees crossed the road in front of him and his headlights caught the other boy. Some part of him was really glad Devon hadn't hitched a ride home with him. He leaned forward enough to be able to watch Misto continue on his way. He shook his head, "Who _is_ that guy?"

* * *

><p>Occurs to me, I forgot to put in a note about Franklin in the chapter where he actually showed up! Basically he is an OC that showed up via Felidae 1925 ((Our RP we run. Insert all sort of shameless plugs here and the fact the link is on our profile)) where he never actually showed up within in the story, simply being Cori's past lover. This is the first time he decided he really wanted to show up in a story, and after we watched the episodes with Ethan in them, he fit there just way too well. So, meet Franklin everyone.<p>

Cheers and we hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	10. Spilled Tea

The next morning found Mistoffelees walking into school in a bright, fuzzy, and long-sleeved orange sweater and dark wash loose jeans. Grids looked up as he neared their lockers, "Hey, Misto. How're you today?"

"Very glad to be among the living," he replied. "Here are your clothes back, by the way."

She took the bag, "Thanks." She glanced around, "Do you know what actually happened last night? I haven't been able to figure out the why."

"Yeah," he said, expression suddenly closing off. "It was a spell by the guy who ran that costume shop."

"Great, so we can't even buy costumes anymore in this town." She looked him over, "You okay?"

"I sorta died last night. Gonna take me a couple days probably," he replied, focusing on the lesser of two evils.

"As long as you're sure. I was thinking of maybe I dunno grabbing some ice cream or something after school, if you're up for it."

"Ice cream would be nice," he said. "Have... you seen Cori at all this morning?"

She shook her head, "Nope, not yet. But I haven't been to the library yet today either so..."

He nodded, and pushed away from his locker. "Alright, I'll see you later then."

"Alright, take care. I'll see you in class later."

"Yeah," he said and slipped off, offering her a distracted wave.

Coricopat entered the school, the card he'd found and the empty costume shop that morning in his pocket. It was a plain piece of cream colored paper with the words "Be Seeing You" written in Franklin's familiar handwriting. He'd considered burning it, and probably still would, but for now he carried the crumpled piece of paper in his jacket pocket. He turned toward the library, stepping around groups of teens talking about their "trippy night".

Mistoffelees froze when he saw the other, his feet having automatically turned to the library. "Mr. Coricopat," he said, though his voice cracked.

The librarian turned, surprise on his features at the formality, "Yes, Mistoffelees?"

The teen floundered for a moment. "H-how are you this morning?"

"I'm doing alright. And you?"

"Well, you know, dying for a couple hours and all that wreaks havoc with my sleep schedule..." He swallowed. "For, you know, starters."

Cori glanced around the hall, motioning to the library, "Come in? Rather than talk out here?"

Pausing, the teen nodded. "Alright. Did you ever get those cards picked up after last night?"

"I was going to get that done this morning." He opened the library door, holding it for the teen.

"Want any help?" he asked, trying to find himself back on familiar ground.

"I certainly wouldn't say no to it." He glanced toward the clock considering how much time there was before Mistoffelees' first class.

"I have a little bit, first period is free, remember?" he offered. "What..." he paused inside the library doors. "What happened last night? After I was gone?"

"Right. And what do you mean?" Cori glanced at him from where he had moved over to gather up the scattered cards.

Mistoffelees frowned, kneeling down to pick up all the cards on the floor. "With... if I ask, would you tell me who that was?"

"Franklin Rayne? He vanished as abruptly as you did. I turned back from breaking the statue and he was gone."

"But, who was he? I mean, those things he said and... I never knew you had that side," Mistoffelees said, looking harder at the cards than anything else.

"I knew him during my University years, back in England," Cori responded, sorting through the cards and carefully returning the ones in his hands, "And I try to avoid letting that side show through. It's not a part of myself I care for."

"I'm not, it's just," Mistoffelees failed for a moment before handing the cards he'd gathered up to Cori. "I don't think any less of you or anything, I'm just, processing I guess what happened."

The librarian continued to concentrate on the cards for another moment before nodding slightly, "I'd...that is..." He drew a deep breath, "I'd prefer if you didn't mention it to the others."

"I wasn't going to," he replied softly. "But that does mean I might need someone to talk to about it."

Cori took another deep breath, closing his eyes slightly before nodding, "You're always welcome to come talk to me."

"Yeah, but," Mistoffelees shook his head. "I'm sorry, you probably don't want it brought up, huh?"

"Well, it appears to have come up whether I wished it to or not. I'm here, and I'd rather be the one to talk with you about it than to have someone who doesn't know be there."

"I..." Mistoffelees stared at him for a long moment. "How's Demeter?" he asked, rather abruptly.

Coricopat blinked at that, "I-I, what?"

"That was... a total non-squinter wasn't it?" Mistoffelees asked, looking a little ashamed. "It's just, some days I wish you weren't so... you, even when I find out you're not and oh god I'm making less sense."

"No, I...it just caught me off-guard." He turned to fully face the student, "What's really on your mind, Mistoffelees?"

"You probably don't want to know," he said finally.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't," was his reply.

"No, really, it's nothing. I should," he handed some more cards to Cori. "Just go."

Coricopat took the cards, concern lighting his features, "I-I..."

Mistoffelees glanced up at him. "Anyway, just saying, last night was fine, I don't think less of you, and I'll be heading out nowish I think."

Cori glanced toward the clock, "You don't have to go, unless you really want to." His tone was quiet and his gaze had moved back to sorting the cards.

"Think I should," he replied, voice small.

"I...I was going to brew some tea, if you stick around?" the librarian offered mutely.

"Oh, god. Alright, I could probably stick around for tea." The teen was sure he would regret it, since he almost could feel himself dwelling on that crush he was not supposed to have even more after last night. Which was probably not the correct reaction to be having.

Cori offered him a faint smile, "Just let me finish with the last couple of these and I'll get that made."

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, sitting on the edge of the library table.

The librarian finished quickly and then slipped into his office to get the water boiling, "How are classes going?"

"Same as ever," the teen replied.

He nodded slightly, "That's good to hear." Cori moved so that he was leaning on the doorway to the office, listening for the little kettle to boil.

"Yeah," he said, fiddling with his bookbag and the sleeves of his orange sweater. "Gave Grids her clothes back too."

Coricopat cleared his throat, looking away and praying he wasn't blushing at the thought of exactly which clothes Mistoffelees meant, "Yes, well, what you have on today rather suits you."

"Really? I sorta look like I'm trying to win "best pumpkin of the year" honestly, but thanks," Mistoffelees said, blushing for Coricopat. "I just, really didn't like being called a toy."

The librarian's jaw tensed at that, "I apologize for that. Franklin has never been... the most polite company."

"It's hardly your fault," he replied and hesitated. "Why did you bother with him then anyway? Why would he think that I was your..." he failed at actually saying the word again though.

Cori opened his mouth, seeking an answer, but the tea kettle cut him off, whistling. He turned back to the office, brewing the tea for several long moments before he returned, handing Misto a cup and sipping at his own, "Because I wasn't always as sensible as I can be now."

"That's a really vague answer," Mistoffelees replied, taking a sip of tea as well.

"Well, I-I'm not exactly certain how to respond to that question. Those questions," he corrected himself.

"Truth's a good place to start," was the reply and Mistoffelees blushed again. "Sorry, it's your choice."

Cori sighed, sinking down into a chair, "I was rather rebellious in my late teen years and on into University. Franklin was one of those rebellions."

The teen took another long sip of tea. "You were... together then?"

"For a time. Some things happened, he ended up a servant of chaos and I returned to my destiny as a Watcher."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "Did you always want to be a watcher?"

"No. There was a time I wanted to be anything but."

"What made you change your mind?" Mistoffeleed inquired.

He considered answering and then shook his head, "Some things are better left unspoken."

"Right," Mistoffelees drew back. "Of course, sorry."

Cori sighed, shaking his head, "Don't be. I just, I try not to think about it, honestly. It's a time of my life I'd much prefer to forget."

"But you shouldn't. All those part of your life are what made you who you are now and I-" he cut off abruptly, taking another sip of tea. "And you're great who you are, but I should probably go…" Before he said anything worse.

The Englishman looked at him for a long moment, trying to find a response to that. He rose, setting his teacup down and still trying to seek a reply, "I..." He shook his head very slightly and, before he could think better of it, leaned down and kissed the teen.

Mistoffelees froze, counting his heartbeats, realizing he'd dropped the half empty cup of tea. This was... Finally he moved, pressing up into the kiss and sliding his arms around Cori's back. He had no idea where this was coming from but he refused to question it just then, trying to memorize the feeling of the kiss as quickly as he could.

Cori's hand came up to tangle in Misto's dark hair, tilting down into the kiss, the wrongness of what was happening fading under the feeling that this was _right_. But that did not change the fact he should not be doing this.

Vaguely aware that some of the spilled tea was soaking into his pants, Mistoffelees pulled down slightly at Cori's back, fingers twining in the tweed the librarian always wore.

Cori's breath caught and he drew away just enough to murmur, "I-I think I may be in love with you."

"You th-think?" Mistoffelees stammered, hazel eyes huge as they looked up at the librarian.

"I-I _know_, but..." He started to pull further away.

Mistoffelees made a strangled sound and pulled him back. "You love me?" Shock and fear and disbelief and joy were all swimming around in his head and it was making him even more dizzy.

The librarian swallowed and nodded, "I do."

"You, how, why?"

"Is there ever a 'how' to loving someone? As to 'why', because you're you. You're amazingly loyal and caring to those around you, even when they don't deserve it."

Mistoffelees' fingers rose, to tangle in Cori's hair. "God. Stop being you, right now. This is supposed to be a crush, something I get over and laugh years later. I'm not supposed to feel like I'm dying whenever I see you and don't touch you."

"I-I..." Cori stammered, looking the teen over, and processing that statement. "God...how long?"

Mistoffelees mouth worked for a moment. "Last year," he said finally.

He sighed in response, trailing a gentle hand down Misto's cheek, "We...God, Mistoffelees, we can't."

"No, really?" Mistoffelees asked, sarcasm evident in his voice. "You think I'm not aware of that?" He swallowed hard and looked ashamed of letting that bitterness in his voice.

The librarian dropped his gaze, "I'm sorry, I just..." He sighed, "Damn it."

"You're putting it much more mildly than I'm inclined to," Mistoffelees murmured, stroking a hand through Cori's hair still.

Coricopat leaned into the touch slightly, meeting Mistoffelees' eyes again, "I don't know what to do with this."

"I don't either."

He hesitated for a long moment before leaning in to gently kiss the youth again. Welcoming the kiss, Mistoffelees leaned back up into it. One of Cori's arms wrapped around Misto's waist, pulling him closer.

Making a small sound, Mistoffelees clung just a little bit closer, vaguely aware they were still within sight of the door and not caring. Running a hand through Misto's hair, Cori finally drew back again. Again Mistoffelees tried to follow him.

Cori took a step back, "We _can't_." He spoke firmly, though whether more to himself or to the teen even he wasn't sure.

"I know," Mistoffelees murmured. "But right now I don't care. It's like every idle fantasy I had just came true and I don't want to let go of that yet."

"It's not fair to you," Coricopat replied.

"What? Being with you, being in a relationship wouldn't be fair to me? You're the one who would be fired and possibly in prison, I'm not an idiot. Or kissing me isn't fair to me?"

"Kissing you isn't fair to you. And continuing any longer isn't either."

"Screw that then," he murmured, pulling Cori down again.

Cori tensed very slightly this time, but didn't pull away.

"I love you," Mistoffelees finally murmured. "Just, let me have this for a moment-or, eight more-before I have to let it go. Please."

The librarian nodded very slightly, speaking softly, "I love you too. If I could I'd give you far more than that moment."

"What would you give me, if you could?" he asked and regretted it almost instantly.

"I…don't think we should be having this conversation."

"No, probably not," the shorter agreed. "Indulge me?"

"Safety, as best I'm able, security, as much as one can, and as many days as we might have together," Coricopat said, voice even.

The teen let out a long, shuddering breath. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," the librarian murmured, looking away. "There isn't anything we _can_ do."

"And tomorrow? The rest of the week? How am I supposed to be around you without touching you?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes huge in his face.

Cori stepped back, reaching up to adjust his glasses and resisting the urge to remove them and clean them, "I-I, God I don't know."

Mistoffelees made a strangled sound of protest when he moved away. "God, this cannot be happening..."

"We...hell," Coricopat managed.

"That's articulate," the teen said dryly, already shoving up a wall of sarcasm between them. Anything to not have to think about what was going to happen.

Cori managed not to flinch at that, "Yes, well. Your class starts soon I believe?"

Mistoffelees did cringe. "I'm sorry."

The librarian sighed, "So am I."

Hesitating, he slid off the table he was sitting on finally, before leaning up hard against the other and kissing him hard. Cori tensed again, but relaxed almost immediately, his arms wrapping around the other and pulling him closer, kissing him desperately.

Mistoffelees pressed as hard into the kiss as he could just as the bell rang. Taking a breath, he finally pulled away. "End of first period," he murmured.

"You can't risk being late..."

"I know. It's another five minutes to get down the hall though so, I," he paused, taking half a step back. "I'm never gonna get this again am I? Or, should I say, are we?"

Cori swallowed hard and then shook his head very slightly, "We can't."

"I figured," he murmured, taking another breath and picking up his bookbag. "I love you."

"I love you too. H-have a good day."

"Pretty much not going to happen, but thanks," he murmured. "Right, I can do this," he said, to himself, taking a deep breath and finally heading out for the door.

Coricopat watched him go, sinking back down into a chair with a sigh. He couldn't believe he'd done that. It had hurt before, but God, this was not what he expected. His gaze trailed back to the door again and he shook his head, he needed to get work done.

Mistoffelees slipped into the classroom, Tugger glancing up from where he was sitting next to Grids. "Yo, Misto... what's up? Also, your pants are a little wet right there."

Mistoffelees gave him a long look, sitting down. "Spilled tea on them," he murmured.

Grids looked at him, her eyes skirting over his clothes and up to his hair. She reached into her bag and pulled out a hairbrush, offering it to him quietly.

He blinked at her, suddenly deeply uninclined to comb his hair. "Thanks," he murmured, taking it but still not actually dealing with the reason she handed the brush to him. His hair tended toward slight disarray at the best of times... though he figured this disarray warranted a phrase stronger than "slight."

"Are you alright, Misto?" Griddlebone asked softly.

"I'm not sure no is a strong enough answer," he replied as the teacher walked in. Quickly he set about taming his hair back down.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the Slayer offered.

He looked from her to the teacher and shook his head.

She glanced toward the teacher and then nodded slightly, sitting back in her chair.

Mistoffelees managed to make it through the class, though he took no notes, and clearly wasn't paying attention to a single thing said. At the end of class Tugger leaned over his desk and stared at his notebook. "No notes," he pointed out.

"No," Mistoffelees replied, shaking his head slightly.

Tugger blinked at him a couple times before all but manhandling him out of the desk and into the hall. "Misto, what's up?"

Grids followed them quietly, making sure to leave Misto an escape route, but sharing Tugger's sentiment.

"I don't feel good," he replied as Tugger dropped his arm. "I think I just need to go home."

"Misto, what happened?" Grids asked.

He shook his head, and raised his hands and let them fall, leaning back slightly. "My heart already broke about this. Why is it still doing it?"

"Because it doesn't matter that it has before?" She offered quietly, "What happened?"

He fluttered his hands again. "I can't. I just... need to be somewhere quiet right now."

Tugger nodded, looping an arm over Mistoffelees' shoulder and leading him to the corner of the student lounge no one else ever seemed to used.

Grids perched herself down on the other end of the couch, "Misto, what happened?"

"Remember that whole crush on Cori? And Halloween? As in last night?" Mistoffelees replied.

"Yeah?"

Mistoffelees bit his tongue. "Well, it sort of set off a long chain of events that... ended with Cori kissing me." His voice dropped, glancing around to make sure no one could hear. Sitting down beside Tugger he leaned against him.

Grids paled, "He what?" Tugger tensed and Mistoffelees could feel it from where he was leaning against him.

"Kissed me. Is in love with me. I spilled the tea I was holding," Mistoffelees replied.

"Oh, Misto..." Grids breathed.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, voice a shade away from desperate.

"I..." She glanced at Tugger, at a loss.

He shrugged slightly. "I have no idea."

Mistoffelees took a half hiccupping breath.

"We're here to help you in any way we can, but I don't have any idea, Misto," Griddlebone said softly.

He nodded. "Somehow I didn't think you'd know either. Just being hopeful again."

"Did-did Cori have any ideas?" she asked.

"No," he said, shaking his head.

Grids sighed softly, "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head. "Lacking a new heart, no. I just... have to deal with this like I have before and move on."

"We're here if and when you need us," she murmured.

"Sure," he said and nodded.

"Are you going to be able to get through classes?" Tugger asked, voice low.

Mistoffelees paused and nodded. "So long as no one expects me to pay attention I'll be fine." In actuality he only made it through one more class before he stopped by the nurse's office, told her he was feeling ill, and headed home.

o.o.o.o

The next morning Grids made her way to the library, glancing at Tugger, "Do we have any idea why we're doing this?"

"What are we doing? I was only half planning on actually yelling at him."

"I don't know what we're doing, I was hoping you did." They'd reached the library by then and Grids pushed the doors open.

"Well, I'm sorta following your lead," Tugger said, before trailing after her to the library.

Cori looked up as the entered, his brows rising sharply, "Yes? Can I help the two of you?"

"Not sure," Tugger replied and that lasted only a few moments. "You know, you're a total moron right?"

The librarian blinked at that, "Excuse me?"

"Not sure how much teacher's gossip, but Misto was only in two classes yesterday," Tugger replied.

Cori glanced at Grids for confirmation. She nodded, but stayed quiet, letting Tugger say what needed to be said. "I..." He sighed.

"I'm just really curious what made you think that was going to be a good plan?" Tugger demanded. So much for following Griddlebone's lead, once he was confronted with Coricopat all his anger from stopping by Mistoffelees' the night before resurfaced. He hated to watch his friend fall apart.

"I didn't. It's not as though I set out with that intention."

"God," Tugger threw his hands up. "I thought you were supposed to be the smart one."

Cori flinched at that, "I can't help what I did. If I could take it back I would for his sake, but I can't."

Tugger glared at him. "You know, he was doing better too."

The librarian dropped his gaze, "What am I supposed to say? I can't change what happened."

"You're supposed to stop breaking his heart. I mean, how did you _not_ notice that the first time through?" Tugger felt like he was bristling he was so angry.

Cori removed his glasses to clean them, anything so he didn't have to meet the students' gazes and to give his hands something to do, "I'm...I di-" He sighed, "I didn't mean to, it does no good now, but God I didn't mean to. Ever."

"Well, your intentions have done nothing," he said and shook his head. "Are you still dating the techno pagan?"

Coricopat flinched again, "We've never said so directly, no."

"Cori, it was a yes or no question," Grids said quietly, having followed Tugger's lead in the conversation.

"And the answer, Griddlebone, is I don't know."

"Right," Tugger said. "I don't actually care. But try not to be in the same room with the three of you, okay? Or you'll be owing someone a whole hell lot of makeup fudge. Actually, no, that's a bad plan too. Just don't."

Cori nodded, returning his glasses to the bridge of his nose, "Is there anything else?"

"Not sure." Tugger paused. "Alright, I've yelled at you. How are _you_ doing then?" Mistoffelees had his loyalty, but he still cared about their librarian. It was hard to face down the forces of darkness weekly and not.

The librarian sighed, running a hand over his hair, "I haven't slept in two days and I've no idea what to do. All in all? Better than I could be."

Tugger shifted slightly. "I should not be pleased by that, I really shouldn't. Why haven't you slept then?"

"Worry, concern, trying to figure out what to do."

"...You said two days, but this only happened yesterday, Cori."

"I'm well aware of that, Griddlebone."

"The night before being Halloween," Tugger said, considering. "Oh. He went to find you." A long pause. "Did anything happen?"

"Between us? No." Cori shook his head.

"Besides that outfit? Alright, around you then," Tugger shrugged.

"Nothing beyond the breaking of the spell," the librarian replied.

"You really don't like giving out information do you?" Tugger asked, shaking his head.

"Why I didn't sleep two nights ago is none of your business, frankly."

"Alright, whatever. Look, just... figure out whatever this is, and then leave him alone as much as possible," Tugger said.

"There isn't much else to figure out, Tugger," he responded, "But I'll leave him alone."

"While not ignoring him," Tugger said, pointing at him. "We fight the forces of darkness together on a pretty regular basis after all."

Cori held his hands up, in recognition of that, "While not ignoring him. Now, don't the two of you have class?"

"Yeah," Tugger said finally, shaking his head again.

Grids sighed, nodding, "Take care, Cori."

Tugger just turned to leave, still fuming on behalf of his friend who would probably have preferred he didn't. Cori nodded slightly to Grids as she followed Tugger out. He really would have rather just have stayed home that day rather than have to deal with any of this.

* * *

><p>For those of our lovely readers who thought the Halloween arc was over...<p>

If Coricopat's love confession feels abrupt at all, we would like to point out it's much easier to deal with Mistoffelees being in love with him since he has people to talk to it about-Grids and Tugger for instance whereas Cori could never talk about this to another person, so it was harder to establish over the course of the story. Thus, when it shows up, it shows up rather abruptly.

That being said we hope everyone enjoys the chapter and we'll be back with some monsters next time.


	11. I'm Not Fickle

Two weeks or so later found Mistoffelees and Griddlebone sitting in the sun, a book open on Mistoffelees' lap though he wasn't really paying attention to it. "Your turn."

"Hm...okay, I'm on a beach. Not an American beach - one of those island beaches where the water is way too blue. It's just before sunset, I'm lying on a towel and Gavin Rossdale is massaging my feet."

He managed to laugh at that as Tugger came up. "What you guys doing?"

Grids looked up, "Just a quick game of 'anywhere but here'."

"Amy Yip at the waterslide park," Tugger replied.

"You never say anything else," Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"I'm not fickle, okay? I'm constant in my affections. Amy Yip at the waterslide park."

Grids shook her head, smiling, but paused as her gaze fell on Cori on the other side of the quad, lecturing a student on something or other.

Mistoffelees's eyes followed her. "Wonder if he ever played," he said quietly.

"I don't know, he like, lived for school," Tugger replied. "I'm sure he was bitter there were only twelve grades."

"There's college Tugger," Mistoffelees continued, voice still soft. "Which he went to."

"So sixteen grades." Grids responded, "But I'm with Tugger, Cori definitely seems the sort who would have sat in math class trying to figure out how it could be...I dunno, mathier."

"I'm sure he got restless when he was younger," Mistoffelees protested, not pointing out there was graduate school too.

She raised a brow, "Misto, I'm pretty sure his _diapers_ were tweed."

Cori approached, hesitating briefly before offering the three of them a smile, "There you are. Griddlebone, I've been meaning to speak to you about t-"

"Is that tweed?" She asked, cocking her head on one side.

"What? Oh, well, yes?"

Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes at Grids for a moment, before turning to the librarian and nodding. "Good morning," he mumbled.

Cori glanced at him, his smile softening slightly, "Good morning."

Grids glanced from one to the other, "What were you saying about tonight, Cori? Let me guess, Uprising? Prophesied ritual? Preordained death-fest?"

"The standards," Tugger replied as Mistoffelees looked back down at his book.

Cori shook his head, "Nothing so dramatic as all of that, a transport vehicle is delivering a supply of blood to the hospital."

Grids nodded knowingly, "Aha. Vampire meals-on-wheels."

"Well, hopefully not. We should meet in front of the hospital at 8:30 sharp. I'll bring the weaponry," her Watcher replied, offering her a stern look. "Just don't be late."

"Cori, have I ever let you down?"

"Do you want me to answer that honestly, or shall I just glare?" he replied dryly.

"I vote for a glare," Mistoffelees said, still not looking up.

Another voice suddenly spoke from behind him. "Morning, England," Demeter said, walking up. Mistoffelees tensed for a moment before raising his book to hide behind it.

Coricopat startled slightly at that, turning, "Oh, Miss Calendar. Hello."

"We still on for tomorrow?" Demeter asked. Mistoffelees gave up, sliding his book into his bad and murmuring that he had something to do before class and left.

"Tomorrow?" He frowned slightly, trying to remember, even as he watched Mistoffelees leave, something flickering in his grey eyes.

"I'm reviewing some computer basics with some students that have fallen behind. Mistoffelees was going to help out for extra credit," she said, glancing at where he'd retreated.

"Ha! Poor bastards, having to give up their Saturday-" Tugger started.

"Nine am alright with you?" Demeter replied sweetly.

Grids offered him a grin, "Looks like you're joining them, Tug."

Cori nodded slightly, "I see."

"Can't I get private tutoring from Misto?" Tugger squeaked in a small voice.

"Bomba will be meeting us," Demeter continued.

"Oh god. A bonus day of class, plus Bomba! A little rectal surgery and it will be the best day ever!"

Grids offered him a grin, "Careful what you wish for, this is Sunnydale."

"Don't say that," Tugger begged, as Demeter turned to Coricopat.

"Walk me to class?"

Grids just shrugged, "Could be worse. I could have jinxed you irrevocably."

"I..." He nodded, "Of course."

"Great. I like your coat by the way," Demeter said brightly as they turned to go.

"Thank you, light tweed," Cori glanced at Grids.

Tugger watched them leave with a dark expression

Griddlebone shook her head slightly, "At least he waited til Misto wasn't here?"

Tugger sighed and nodded. "Still. I'm just ticked. Probably shouldn't be but I can't help it. And I'm not looking forward to being in a room with Miss Calendar and Misto tomorrow. Watching him is gonna be painful."

She nodded, "Good luck. I'll provide fudge afterwards if you guys like."

"My hero," Tugger said, finally smiling again.

"Well, we'd better head to class."

"Class, yes, those things that come at regular times," Tugger said, rising. "Let us go then."

She rose, sighing and shouldering her bag, "Do you think he'll ever be alright?"

"Misto? Sometime, yeah. The problem now is rather than working through his issues and wallowing or mourning or whatever he needs to do, he's pretending he's okay when he's not. Sometimes it's a cute habit of his. Right now it's just painful."

"When do you think he'll actually stop ignoring it?"

Tugger paused. "A year? At the rate he's going, ages."

She sighed, "Well, I guess we keep supporting him however we can then."

"Fudge, Pizza, movie nights," Tugger ticked off. "And making sure he gets to the Bronze and drinks too many Italian sodas."

"Sounds like a plan," Griddlebone agreed, nodding, as they walked through the school halls.

o.o.o.o

Demeter glanced over at the librarian as they walked away from the students. "Thank you for loaning me that book, by the way. It was wonderful."

"The..? Oh, right, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She frowned slightly. "Hey, everything alright with you there?"

"Hm? Of course, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, for once you're responding slowly, you barely appear to be listening to me, you have dark circles under your eyes, and even books don't get you excited anymore. What's up?"

"Oh, I haven't been getting as much sleep as usual is all. I'm fine, really," he offered her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"You sure?" she asked, flicking her blonde hair back. "I mean, little paranoid considering where we live. And you really don't look so great."

"Really, I'm fine. Like I said, I just haven't been sleeping well, that's all."

"Any reasons? Isn't tea supposed to help sleep?" she asked, voice teasing.

He managed a smile in response to the teasing, "Did you hear about the incident on Halloween?"

"Somewhat? I was home though, so I just heard a couple crashes and nothing really came to bother me."

"Good. It was a bit of a disaster, but came out alright in the end."

"I'm glad it turned out. Is that what's been bothering you?"

He nodded, answering quickly, "Yes, it was disconcerting to say the least."

"What happened?" she asked, tilting her head.

"Anyone who bought a costume from a particular shop ended up turned into that costume." He answered, "Mistofelees chose a ghost costume, and Griddlebone was an eighteenth century noblewoman."

Her eyebrows rose. "Ghost? As in dead? And... well damn. That must have been great to have the slayer out of the game. At least Halloween's a slow night."

"Well, it is traditionally," Cori replied dryly.

"Not a slow night then?" she shook her head. "Damn."

"It's difficult to classify it as 'slow' when there are so many devilish costumes. I don't believe there were any fatalities, thank God."

"Well, if nothing went wrong, what's the problem?" she asked, tilting her head. "Okay, it went wrong, but Misto's breathing and no one was killed."

"Does anything have to go wrong?"

"No," she said. "But it bothers you so much, I suppose I'm trying to work out why."

He hesitated for a long moment, "I knew the man behind it."

"A bad blast from your past?" she asked, trying to tease and not aware how close to the mark she was hitting.

"To put it mildly."

"Anything you care to talk about?" Demeter asked, tilting her head to the side.

He considered and then shook his head, "Not at the moment."

She frowned at that. "Alright. Well, if you ever do, you know where to find me I guess. We're we still on for this weekend?"

"I believe so. Are we?"

"I am if you are. Would you like to go out or stay in?"

His mind flickered to Mistoffelees and felt betrayal on either answer, "Go out, I think."

She blinked and nodded. "Hey, it works for me. Meet at seven?"

"Seven sounds good." He glanced up as the bell rang, "I'll see you later then?"

"Yeah," she said, almost leaning in for a kiss but the bell rang and a whole host of students swarmed by. "See you at seven, Saturday."

"See you then." He offered her a faint smile and made his way to the library. He really needed to just give in and call in sick one of these days. He pushed the door to the library open and froze, apparently today would have been the day to do so if the two uniformed policemen and their commanding officer standing inside were any indication.

The police woman gave him a long look. "Charles Coricopat?"

He looked her over, nodding slightly, "Yes, that's me."

"Detective Winslow," she said, flashing her badge. "You're going to have to come with me."

His tone grew wary, "Why?"

"There was a homicide last night on campus. The victim has no identification but he was carrying this slip of paper," she said, holding up an evidence bag with a slip of paper. "Which has your name and address on it."

He frowned at the slip of paper, "_My_ name?"

They were interrupted as Bombalurina came through the doors, "Well, evil just compounds evil, doesn't it. First I'm sentenced to a computer tutorial on Saturday, now I have to read some computer book. They have books about computers? Isn't that the point of computers, to replace books?"

Cori's jaw tensed, "Bombalurina, I'm a little busy just now..." He motioned to the police officers.

"Oh, great. Can you help me with a ticket? It's totally bogus, a one way street, I was going one way -"

"Bomba!" Coricopat's tone was sharp.

"What? Why does everybody always yell my name? I'm not deaf. And I can take a hint." She paused, looking between the other people in the room, "What's the hint?"

The librarian smiled thinly, "To come back later."

"Oh, right. Later, after you've visited decaf-land." She flounced out.

Cori sighed, turning back to the officer in charge, "My apologies. Where is it you want me to go?"

"The morgue," the police officer replied, looking deeply unimpressed. "To try and identify the body if you can. If you'll follow us please?"

"Of course," he nodded, following the officers out.

At the morgue, the assistant glanced over at him. "Have your breakfast this morning?" he asked conversationally.

Cori shook his head, "No."

"That was probably a good idea," the attendant said, pulling the sheet off the body. Cori paled, recognizing the man and the method of his demise.

"Did you know him?" Winslow asked.

"Yes. I mean, I did. His name is Philip Henry. He was a friend of mine in London. I haven't spoken to him in twenty years..." If Philip had come all the way to California to seek him out then, well, Coricopat really didn't want to think about the "then".

"Can you think of a reason he'd want to contact you after all that time? Or end up dead for that matter?" the detective asked.

The Englishman's gaze was drawn to the tattoo on the dead man's forearm, but he shook his head, "No. I can't."

Winslow looked at the same tattoo. "You have any idea what that tat stands for?"

Another shake of his head, "No. No I don't," he lied easily.

o.o.o.o

Grids checked her watch, 9:03. Cori was beyond late. She was waiting for him outside of the ambulance bay, but she hadn't heard from him since that morning and it was starting to get concerning. Scratch that, it was concerning. She finally left her lookout post long enough to drop a quarter into the payphone and call his apartment. She got a busy signal in response, frowning she pressed zero. "Operator can you check a line for me?" Headlights swept over the booth and she quickly rescinded that, "Never mind, sorry..." She hung up and slipped back into the shadows, watching as a van pulled up, the words "medical transport" stenciled on the side.

The driver got out and moved over to have an intern sign for the large ice chest that another one unloaded from the van. The driver got back in and drove away as Grids watched the interns carry the ice chest back toward the hospital door. She frowned, "Since when do doctors take deliveries?" The interns picked up their pace, passing the door and heading for the side of the building. Grids took off after them, quickly closing the gap.

Once out of sight of the main road, one of the interns ripped one of the blood bags open, taking a swallow as a vampire stepped out from the car they were heading toward. "Hey! No sampling the product!"

Grids moved quickly forward, slipping a stake out of her sleeve as she neared. Three of them, she liked the odds. Would have liked them better if she had some back-up, but it would do.

As the vampires bickered about the product, another shadowy figure suddenly descended on them, tackling the first vampire from behind.

Grids ran the last distance, stake at the ready, but she pulled up just shy of staking the newest arrival as she recognized him, "Mac!"

"Grids! Good to see you. Behind you," Mac said, throwing out each sentence quickly.

She stumbled to the ground as the vampire-driver slammed into her back, knocking her down. The remaining Vamp dove for her, to be greeted with a stake in his heart.

The car suddenly screeched before driving away at top speed. Mac cursed under his breath.

Grids got to her feet, brushing herself off, and glanced at Mac, "How did you know about this?"

"It's delivery day," he replied with a shrug, glancing at the box that the blood was in, scooping it out. "Everybody knows about it. They only ruined one bag."

"Can you do me a favor and make sure the hospital gets the rest?" She asked, her gaze going to the ruined bag.

'Sure I can. Any reason you want me to?" he asked.

"I'm worried about Cori. He was supposed to meet me here. Like more than half an hour ago."

"Maybe he's just running late," Mac said with a shrug, rearranging his black leather coat to sit right.

"Cori? Who counts tardiness as the eighth deadly sin is 'just running late'?" She shook her head, "Maybe, but I don't buy it."

"Right, you have a point. I can finish up here, no problems."

"Thanks. I'll see you later. Take care, Mac," she offered him a smile, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek before slipping away, heading for Cori's apartment. He wished he'd had time to turn his head into that kiss, but nodded, waving after her before hefting the container of blood to get it to the hospital.

o.o.o.o

Grids was about halfway to Cori's place when she ran into Tugger, "Oh, hey."

"Grids!" Tugger said, turning slightly with a bag of what looked like groceries in hand. "How's it hanging?"

"Not as well as I could hope. Cori didn't meet me tonight."

"He didn't show?" Tugger frowned.

She shook her head, "No. I'm worried, I was just on my way to go check on him."

"Want any company?"

"I wouldn't say no to it."

"Works for me," he said with a shrug. "Company's always a good plan after all."

She nodded, "Then we'd better get going." She started toward Cori's place, "I called him a little bit ago, but I couldn't get through-the line was busy."

"Seriously?" Tugger shook his head. "Stranger and stranger."

They finally reached Cori's place, pausing outside his door when his muffled voice could be heard: "Are you certain she didn't leave a forwarding number? I've been on the phone for hours, this is a matter of life and –" Grids cut off anything further that he was going to say by knocking. The door opened slightly a few minutes later to reveal Cori, sans jacket and vest, his hair looking like he'd spent the last six hours running his fingers through it.

"Grids, Tugger, it's late, are you all right?"

"Was gonna ask you the same thing," Tugger said, looking him up and down.

"Yes, fine, of course. I'm afraid I'm rather busy at the moment. I'll see you Monday." He started to shut the door, but was stopped when Grids stuck her foot against the doorjamb.

"Cori, did you forget about the hospital? Vampires? Bags of blood in handy carry out packets?"

He looked her over quickly, "Oh. Are you all right? Were you hurt?"

"No. I'm fine. What's wrong?" She withdrew her foot, hoping he'd maybe let them in of his own accord.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong, I'm in the middle of an extremely important matter and I'm sorry but I'm just going to have to say good night now." Cori's tone was hurried and he closed the door in their faces, locking it. Moments later his voice could be heard on the telephone again, though even more muted this time. "Are you still there? Yes, any number, a relative, anything..."

Tugger blinked at the door. "Okay, that is not normal behavior. Is it cos of Misto you think? Or something else? I can't decide which I'm hoping for more."

Grids just stared wide-eyed at the door, shaking her head, "I don't know what that is. I don't think it's just Misto, though is it bad I hope it is?"

"Well, that means we're not going to be dealing with death, just heartbreak."

"Exactly." She sighed, "Come on, nothing more we can do here tonight."

"Alright. Any plans for the rest of the night?" Tugger asked.

She shook her head, "A basic patrol and then bed I think. You?"

"Nothing really. Home, room."

"Sounds like we've both got great evenings planned. Well, I'll see you later." She offered him another smile.

"Yeah. Good luck with patrol," he said, waving his free hand.

"Thanks, good night!" She waved, slipping away.

"Just another exciting night," he murmured, shaking his head before heading home.

Meanwhile back inside the apartment, Cori hung up the phone, calling the number he'd been given, "I'm sorry to disturb you, I realize it's five in the morning there but I'm trying to reach Deirdre Page. My name is Charles Coricopat, she knows me, it's very important..." He listened, paling at the answer, "I'm terribly sorry, I didn't know... when did she pass away? Oh dear, that recently. We were friends when we were young... my condolences."

Cori hung up again, sinking down into a chair at his desk. He picked up the glass of scotch he had poured for himself and took a drink before turning to a list he had—Thomas Sutcliffe, Philip Henry, Deirdre Page—he crossed Deirdre's name off, just as he had done with Thomas and Philip. His gaze focused on the final two names on the list: Franklin Rayne and Charles Coricopat. He rose, moving into the bathroom and to the sink. He rolled up his sleeves, staring at the tattoo on his forearm: identical to the one that had been on Philip's arm in the morgue. He splashed water on his face and stared at his reflection in the mirror, "So. You're back."

o.o.o.o

"This is not right," Bomba whined as she made her way down the hall, "School on a Saturday? That throws off my internal clock."

"When are we gonna use computers in real life anyway?" Tugger asked and Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"Home, school, work, games."

"I like games," Tugger perked for a moment before shaking his head. "No, computers are on the way out. I think paper's about to make a huge comeback."

"And the abacus," Mistoffelees said, rolling his eyes again.

"Yeah. You just don't see enough abaci laying around," Tugger said with a grin as they reached the door, meeting Demeter there as she was unlocking it.

Grids approached them quickly, "Hey, everyone."

They all arched their brows. "What are you doing here?" Tugger asked.

She glanced at Tugger, "I..." She bit her lip, she'd forgotten both Demter and Misto were supposed to be there.

He blinked at her. "Hey, wanna demilitarize the zone between me and Bomba then?" he asked, as they were assigned seats, gesturing to the fact she was in the same row as him.

At the front of the classroom Demeter glanced over at Mistoffelees who was setting down the notebooks he'd brought. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

The teen glanced up. "Yeah?"

"Do you know if anything is wrong with Coricopat?"

Mistoffelees blinked, trying not to gape. "How so?" he asked, voice softer than usual.

"Well, I don't know. He seems off lately, tired, and like, we seemed to be doing well and now I have no idea what he's thinking, or even if he's interested."

It took Mistoffelees a long moment to formulate any sort of answer. "I, really wouldn't know. Usually it's just research and occasionally tea, I really am not subject to his inner workings. Sorry."

Grids sank into the chair between Tugger and Bomba, looking at Demeter, "Strange I was going to ask you that question," she said, referring to how Coricopat was doing.

The teacher glanced over to Grids, missing Mistoffelees' shoulder sag. "Oh?"

She nodded, "We were supposed to meet last night, he didn't show so I went by his place. He...he looked terrible. Tugger'll vouch for it." Her voice was quiet, cautious as she kept an eye on Misto.

"You went by his place?" Mistoffelees asked, eyes moving to Tugger who nodded.

"He looked like hell. Hell warmed over in a microwave," the taller teen replied.

"I-I think he may have been drinking," Grids murmured.

"Tea?" Mistoffelees asked, faintly. Tugger glanced at him and shook his head. "Damnit."

She glanced around, "So, anyone have any ideas?"

Bomba shrugged dismissively, "He was perfectly normal yesterday when I saw him talking to the police."

Mistoffelees knocked his notebooks over. "What?" he shrieked.

Grids gaped at the other girl, "And you waited until now to tell us because...?"

"I didn't think it was important."

"He was talking to the police and it wasn't important?" Mistoffelees demanded, looking far more disturbed and angry than Demeter.

Bomba eyed him, "I said he seemed normal."

"Talking to the police is never normal," Mistoffelees replied, hands flickering.

"What were they talking to him about?" Grids asked.

"Oh, I know this one...something about a...homicide," Bomba nodded definitively.

"A homicide?" Mistoffelees shrieked and Tugger was up before his friend got any further into a panic.

"Right, I vote calling him about now."

Grids nodded, "I'll go do that." She slipped out of the classroom and to the library.

* * *

><p>Hey all our lovely readers. We hope you enjoyed the chapter and never forget that feedback makes your authors do little dances of joy in their chairs.<p> 


	12. Three Down, Two to Go

Grids headed toward Cori's office, getting about halfway in when she heard something in the stacks. She frowned and headed carefully in that direction, climbing the stairs. She moved cautiously through the stacks, peering through one set of shelves and startled back when she saw someone staring at her from the other side.

The bookcase suddenly moved, going to crash down over her.

She rolled out of the way as it hit the ground. She was on her feet and going after the intruder quickly. She grabbed him by the arm and spun him around, "You! I know you, you ran that costume shop."

Franklin winced. "I'm flattered you remembered," he wheezed. "Now let go."

"You sold me that dress for Halloween that nearly got us all killed, give me a reason to."

"But you looked great," he protested.

She slugged him, hard, in the jaw, half-hoping she'd broken it.

"Are we even now?"

"I'll let you know when we're even. So, I'm going to ask you once and then I'm pretty much going straight to pummeling you: what are you doing here?"

"Snooping," he replied, cheekily.

"What do you know? Honesty. Nice touch," she said sarcastically.

"Perhaps it's one of my virtues."

"I doubt it. So, I have an idea," She grabbed his arm again, twisting it up behind his back, "Why don't I just call the police and have you arrested for breaking and entering and get back to my Saturday?"

"The police. They always have so many questions. They'd need Charles dear to answer all of them though."

She stilled, "You know Cori?"

"We go back. Way back. Sordidly back even. Know where he is?"

"Hey Grids?" Mistoffelees called. "Where are you?"

"Up here, Misto," She called. She hauled Franklin along with her, hissing in his ear, "What do you know?"

Franklin shook his head. "Only to Charles..." he stopped when Mistoffelees came around the corner and they stared at each other for a moment. "Oh, it's the toy."

Mistoffelees just about growled, stepping forward and hitting Franklin's jaw, shaking his hand when it hurt him just about as much as Franklin. "You son of a bitch," he snarled. "I am so glad I can finally do that."

Grids shoved Franklin hard against the railing on the stairs, "Oops. So, what do you know?"

"Not talking to anyone except Charles. Not even the toy."

"Stop calling me that," Mistoffelees snapped.

"I'm with Misto. Call him that again I'll break your kneecap. You can still talk with a broken kneecap."

He coughed and shook his head. "Are you both thick? Get me to Charles."

"Why should I-we, allow you to go near him?" Mistoffelees demanded.

"I'm still with Misto. Give us a reason to let you anywhere near him and we'll consider it."

"Because I know where three of our old pals are dead and it's coming after us next. Go, on, call and ask him. Ask him about the Mark of Eyghon."

She hauled him along with her into Cori's office and picked upt he phone, dialing. The phone almost rang out before the librarian came on the phone, sounding bleary, "Hello?"

"Cori, it's me."

"Griddlebone. Unless this is an emergency, I'll see you in school on-"

"What's the Mark of Eyghon?" She frowned at the phone as a full minute passed with no answer, "Cori?"

Mistoffelees leaned against the counter, listening to the conversation while trying to ignore Franklin leering at him.

"Purple sweater, quite a change. It doesn't surprise me tweed man prefers the fuzzy. He get you in leather often?"

"You don't stop do you?" Mistoffelees snapped and glanced at Grids.

Franklin leered and followed his gaze. "Cat got Chuck's tongue?"

She glared at him in response, "Cori, I'm in your office with someone who claims he knows you: Franklin Rayne? The guy who owned the costume shop?"

"H-he's there with you?"

"Yeah?"

"Oh hell. Grids, listen to me. You're in great danger with him there. I want you to put the phone down and get out of the library as quickly as possible."

"Cori, I'm not going anywhere until I start getting some answers!" She startled, recoiling as Philip-the dead guy-came crashing though one of the office windows. She dropped the phone and backed up quickly.

Franklin moved quickly, throwing Mistoffelees between him and the dead man.

Grids let go of Franklin to kick the mobile corpse, getting his attention on her. She backed toward the book cage, leading him where she wanted him.

The rest of the class ran into the library, as Mistoffelees attempted to trip Franklin as he ran, letting Tugger grab him and attempt to hold him.

Grids finally managed to get the corpse-thing locked in the book cage.

Franklin finally managed to throw Tugger, bee-ling for the exit. Bomba stopped him with a kick on the knee, her heel connecting just under the kneecap.

"That'll teach you to mess with me when... I have a girl with heels on my side!" Tugger said, triumphantly.

Grids looked between Franklin and Philip who was pacing inside the cage.

"I'm not getting close enough to feel his pulse," Mistoffelees said, having picked himself off the ground. "But he looks pretty dead."

"Except for the walking around and attacking part, yeah," Tugger agreed.

Bomba shuddered, "Why do I hang around you people again?"

"Believe me," Franklin said from where he was sitting. "He's dead. Sorry Phil. Really, I am," he said, addressing the corpse.

Grids glanced at him, "You know him?"

"Knew him," Franklin replied.

"Hey, you don't speak until we tell you to speak," Bomba snapped at him.

"Uh, Bomba, I did tell him to speak.," Grids reminded.

Bomba's response was cut off as Cori rushed in, "Is everyone all right?"

The cheerleader nodded, "Super. I kicked a guy."

"It was a really good kick too," Tugger said as Mistoffelees looked slowly over to Coricopat. "Dead guy here interrupted our tutorial though." He turned to Philip. "Been meaning to thank you for that by the way."

Cori moved over, warily looking at Phillip, "It can't be..."

"Oh yes it can, Franklin replied. "Hello, Ripper."

Cori turned to him, his expression darkening, "I thought I told you to leave town."

"You did. I didn't. Shop's lease is paid through the end of the month."

Bomba whispered to Tugger, "Why'd he call him 'Ripper'?"

Her question was answered, in part, when Cori grabbed Franklin's lapels and shoved him back against the filing cabinet, "You should have left when I told you! You've put these people in danger. People I _care_ about."

"Care for?" Franklin laughed at that. Mistoffelees paused, stepping forward slightly.

"Cori, calm down," he murmured softly, a hand floating as if he wanted to put it on Cori's shoulder and deciding against it.

Franklin glanced at him a shook his head. "Sure listen to the-" he broke off at the look on Mistoffelees' face. "If you cared so damn much about them you'd be out of town too. So don't give me that moral crap, Ripper."

Cori's entire body tensed and he seriously considered ways he could deal with Franklin, none of which seemed a good plan at the moment. He stepped back with an oath.

Mistoffelees stepped back with him, letting out a breath.

"You've been having the dreams too, don't deny it," Franklin said, dusting himself off.

Grids looked at Cori, "What dreams? Cori, What's going on?"

Her Watcher looked around, "I..."

"Do tell them, Ripper. You're putting them all in danger, you might as well come clean," Franklin drawled.

Cori wasn't given the opportunity to answer as Philip kicked the cage door open and grabbed Miss Calendar, hurling her against the wall. Cori whirled, "Demeter!"

"To hell with this," Franklin yelped, scrambling for the door, only to be tackled by Mistoffelees.

Grids' attention was on the corpse as she battered at him, trying to find a way to take him down. It was one thing to battle the undead in Vampire form and another in Zombie-state.

Franklin kneed Mistoffelees hard in the stomach, and fled. Grids finally knocked Philip through a book cart advancing to do more damage as the form began to shake. The corpse collapsed and then liquefied before their eyes.

Bomba shuddered, "I am going to be in therapy til I'm thirty!"

Cori was kneeling beside Demeter, trying to revive her, her shoulders and head cradled against one arm while he gently tried to wake her. She was on the side of the puddle of ooze. One of her hands came into contact with it and twitched, before she finally sat up. "Ooow, my head," she groaned. Across the room, Mistoffelees also stood, taking one look at them before moving to the other side of the room, closer to Grids.

"Ah, ah, careful," Coricopat murmured, "Can you stand?"

Grids glanced at Misto, her gaze moving back to the two teachers briefly. The dark haired teen lifted his shoulders slightly and looked away.

"I think so," she said, clambering to her feet.

"Ah, careful, Demeter." He caught her to help balance her, not thinking about the others present for the moment, "Here, lean on me."

Grids frowned at Cori as she turned to Misto, speaking quietly, "Misto?"

He glanced at her and shook his head slightly, smiling faintly. Meanwhile Demeter wrapped her arms around Cori, leaning hard against him. Cori blinked at that, but held her for a moment, "It'll be alright..."

"Promise?" she asked softly as Mistoffelees went to pick up the books that had been knocked over earlier, Tugger following him.

"I promise." He murmured.

Grids considered the two groups and decided since she didn't want to be stuck with Bomba on the main floor to go give a hand getting the shelf upright.

"I believe you," Deme said smiling at him, even though her eyes glowed faintly as she looked away so no one else saw.

Cori guided her over to the study table, glancing up to see Bomba still standing there, "Go find a washcloth and get some cold water on it." She frowned, but flounced off to do as instructed.

A moment later, Demeter leaned against the table, holding said washcloth to her head.

"How's your head?" Cori asked, concerned.

"Throbbing," she replied.

Grids came over to lean over the railing on the upper level, "Cori, what's going on?"

"It's... complicated, Grids, and frankly it's private."

"I don't give a damn about private, I care about dead guys attacking us, I care from you Lost Weekending in your apartment."

"I wasn't... I just had to work out a solution."

"Solution is good. Did you find one in the bottle? Why don't we share? What's the mark of Eyghon?" She retorted, sharply.

Deme groaned slightly, rubbing her head with the cloth. Mistoffelees put another few books away.

Cori's gaze darted to her and then back to the student still leaning on the railing, "This is not your battle, and as your watcher, I'm telling you in no uncertain terms: stay out of it. I've got to get Demeter home."

"I like the sound of home," Demeter replied, looking up. Offering her his hand to help her stand, Coricopat nodded, leading her out.

Grids frowned as the doors swung shut behind them, "Okay, We have work to do. Misto, if you're up for it, I want you to find out anything and everything you can about the mark of Eyghon."

Mistoffelees stared at the door for a long moment. "Give me a minute," he murmured, slipping out the door to find the nearest washroom.

She watched him go, sighing softly. Her gaze moved to Tugger, "You going to go check on him?"

"Off that expression? In five minutes," Tugger said.

"Alright, well, while we're waiting...how do you feel about digging through Cori's personal files and seeing if you can shed some light on all of this?"

"Snooping in his personal files? Point me a shoot me. I'd be thrilled," Tugger replied.

Grids motioned to the office, "Start in there, then try his computer."

"Right o, sarge," Tugger said, saluting and heading over, poking his head out moments later. "Password protected."

"The filing cabinet shouldn't be." She turned to start finding books, but paused as she saw Bomba looking at her "What?"

"What about me? I care about Coricopat."

"Great. Work with Tugger."

"Well, when I say "care", I mean -"

"Bombalurina."

"Okay, okay. Jeeze..." She made her way over to the office.

"I wonder if this makes me a sociopath," Tugger remarked, happily going through Cori's address book.

Bomba shrugged, "Who knows. I know I find it beyond creepy."

"I'm okay with that right now," Tugger replied, looking at the door for Misto to come back through. "Bastard. This is what you get... grubby teenager fingers going through all your stuff... hey, he has a planner."

"See if he's got his password in there." Bomba ordered as she rifled through the lower drawer of the desk.

"Checking," Tugger replied, flipping through.

Several minutes later, Mistoffelees finally returned, having splashed his face with cold water several times and going right for the books.

Grids glanced up, offering him a couple of tomes she'd found that might help as she turned her attention back to the one in her hand. Flipping through the indexes, Mistoffelees remained quiet.

o.o.o.o

Demeter glanced around Cori's apartment. "Thanks for taking me hear. Really not ready to be home alone yet."

He nodded slightly, pouring her a glass of alcohol and handing it to her, "Of course."

She took a sip. "Oh that's strong." Another sip. "It's helping."

"As long as it's helping some." He sighed, shaking his head, "Demeter, I'm so sorry about this. I never meant for you to get involved in this mess."

"I'm involved. It happens when two people are involved," she replied, almost questioning whether they actually were or not.

He hesitated, leaning in very slightly before drawing back, "I will have to get you home, soon. It's not - I'm not a safe person to be around right now."

"Nothing's safe in this world, Charles, don't you know that by now?"

The librarian hesitated again, but offered her a bit of a smile, starting to relax somewhat.

o.o.o.o

"Ah!" Mistoffelees said, holding a rather thick tome and using one of his fingers to keep his place. He babbled something about the mistake of the mark-he'd been looking under the wrong culture because people were idiots-before finally showing Grids the actual passage. "Here, the Mark of Eyghon, worn by his initiates. 'Eyghon, also called the Sleepwalker, can only exist in this reality by possessing an unconscious host. Temporary possession imbues the host with a euphoric feeling of power,'" he read.

Grids followed along, "What about not temporary?"

Mistoffelees continued to read. "Unless the proper rituals are absorbed the possession is permanent, and Eyghon will be born from within the host."

Bomba spoke from where she was still trying to get into the computer, "I'm guessing 'eew' would be a good response?"

"Probably," Mistoffelees murmured. "Also, once called Eyghon can also take possession of the dead, but its demonic energy soon disintegrates the host and it must jump to the nearest dead or unconscious person to continue living."

"I still don't see what it's got to do with Cori, though." Grids shook her head.

"Ancient sects used to induce possession for bacchanals and... orgies," Mistoffelees swallowed hard.

"Okay, whoa, are we using Cori and orgies in the same sentence? I mean, being hot for a student is one thing, but orgies?" Tugger squeaked.

Bomba blinked, "Hot for a student?"

Grids headed that one off at the pass, hoping to distract, "Wait a sec, the dead guy. He's all puddly now."

It half worked, "So the demon's gone. There was no one dead to jump into." Bomba looked around, "I mean, we're all not dead, right? And what's this about a student?"

Grids shook her head, "No one dead..."

"However, Demeter was laying on the edge of that puddle, unconscious," Tugger said bluntly, Mistoffelees first giving Bomba a sick look and then Tugger.

Grids paled, "Cori took her home..."

Mistoffelees had already dropped the book and was running for the phone.

o.o.o.o

Back in the apartment, Deme reached down, pulling the phone jack out of the wall. Cori came out of the kitchen, holding two cups of tea, "What was that?"

"What was what?" she asked, voice innocent.

"I thought I heard something..." He offered her one of the cups.

She accepted the cup. "Thanks. But I didn't hear anything."

"Strange...Drink that, and then I'll take you home."

"You could take me home," she said, and leaned toward him. "Or you could take advantage of me in my weakened state," she continued, smirking.

"I-I...Demeter, don't get me wrong, I'm attracted to you..."

"Good," she said, moving closer.

"B-but this isn't the right time."

"There's never been a better time for you and me," she replied, moving forward and wrapping her hands in his jacket.

He swallowed, but leaned down, kissing her briefly. He pulled back quickly, "No. It's not right," Damn it, how did he end up in these situations? "I'd be taking advantage."

Her face suddenly twisted, almost a smile but a harsh echo of one at best. "God, you never change do you?"

"Wh-what?" he stammered, leaning back.

"It's not right, wouldn't be proper..." suddenly her voice changed, a man's joining hers. "People might get hurt."

Cori tried to step back, but found he was trapped, "What...no..."

The demon voice laughed. "You're like a woman, Ripper. You cry at every funeral. You never had the strength for me, you don't deserve me, you really don't But you've got me," the demon continued, suddenly pulling him down into a hard kiss.

The Englishman struggled, trying to push the demon away, but failing. No, this wasn't supposed to happen like this. It wasn't supposed to jump into someone else. He and Franklin, that was all. They were the ones. Not Demeter. Oh God.

"Was that good for you?" the demon crooned, before slamming Cori's head into the wall, Demeter's face already changing to reflect the demon. "You never did have the stomach. But that's okay, I'm about to rip it out."

The front door splintered as Grids kicked it open. She darted in, freezing at the sight before gathering herself and landing a kick to the demon's middle. The slayer got between the Demon and Cori, "Back off."

Demeter tilted her head. "Three down, two to go!" she crooned. "Be seeing you, sweetheart," before diving through a window and away.

Grids moved quickly to try and rouse Cori, brushing her fingers lightly over his forehead to wipe some blood away, "Hey, are you alright?"

The librarian was half conscious, enough to speak but not much more than that, "Demter...Oh God."

"Cori, how do we stop it?"

"Dear God what have I done?"

Grids voice caught in genuine fear, "Talk to me! Cori, please, you're scaring me."

He finally roused himself, looking up at her and past her to where Mistoffelees stood, "I'm sorry..."

Mistoffelees had frozen in the doorway from where he'd been following Grids, finally moving over to kneel by them. "Hold still," he murmured, having grabbed a cloth off the table and pressing it to the side of Cori's head.

Grids shook her head, "Don't be sorry! Come on, be you! We fight monsters. They show up, they scare us, I beat them up, and they leave. This isn't any different."

Coricopat winced at the contact of the cloth with his head, "It _is_ different."

"Because you created it?" Mistoffelees asked softly, his other hand coming up to steady Coricopat's head on the other side. "I said hold still."

Grids' eyes widened in horror at that as Cori nodded very slightly, "Exactly."

"Cori," the slayer spoke softly, but firmly, "I think it's time you explained."

Mistoffelees glanced up at her, before pulling on Cori to get him to stand up. "Come on, let me get you on the couch first," he muttered.

Cori stumbled slightly, but leaned on the teen as Grids moved to help support him. They got him arranged on the couch and the librarian tilted his head back, closing his eyes, "I was twenty-one and studying history at Oxford and of course the occult by night. I hated it. The boring grind of school, the pressure of my "destiny". So I dropped out. I went to London, fell in with the worst crowd that would have me. We practiced magicks. Small stuff, for pleasure or gain. And then Franklin and I discovered something a little bigger."

Silently, Mistoffelees pulled out some bandages, starting on Coricopat's arm.

He flinched again, but didn't pull away, "It was Eyghon. We would put one of us into a deep sleep and the others would summon him. It was an extraordinary high. God, we were fools."

"You couldn't control it," Mistoffelees said softly. "Hold still would you?"

"One of us, Randall, he lost control. Eyghon took him whole. We tried to exorcise the demon from Randall, but it killed him. _We_ killed him."

Grids paled, "God..."

"We thought we were free of the demon after that. But it's back. And one by one it /will/ kill us all."

"Three down, two to go?" Mistoffelees said softly.

Cori nodded and Grids rose, "It's going after Franklin, then. I'd better beat it there."

"We'd better." The librarian corrected.

She shook her head, "You're barely mobile."

"You're seriously not allowed to move," Mistoffelees informed him.

He glanced from one to the other before nodding very slightly, "Grids, I just...I don't know how to stop it without…"

She nodded, "We've got people working on it. I'll try to contain her until we can figure something out." She headed out quickly.

Mistoffelees watched her go, before turning back to Coricopat, suddenly realizing they were alone. "Let me see your other arm."

Cori shook his head, "It's fine, Mistoffelees. I'd personally rather you go check on the library...Since I assume the people you have working on it are Tugger and Bombalurina."

Mistoffelees bit the inside of his lip. "I'm not really sure how much I'm going to trust you alone at this point though."

"I promise not to do anything rash, or fall asleep, alright?"

Mistoffelees still didn't look like he believed that. "But..."

"But?" Cori arched an eyebrow slightly.

"But as soon as I'm out that door, I'm sorta expecting you to be on your way after Grids. Do you have any books here?"

"Not that will be of use in this case."

Mistoffelees frowned at him. "Your car's a stick shift isn't it?"

"It is, yes," Coricopat replied shortly.

Once again, the teen frowned. "Likelihood of letting me drive at this point is?"

"Minimal, why do you ask?"

"Because I don't want to leave you alone, but all the books are at the library. I do have a driver's license, though god knows I lack a car."

"Mistoffelees, I will be fine. I'm hardly functional enough to go anywhere. You can even call to check on me if it makes you feel better."

Still, the teen frowned before finally nodding. "Don't you dare do anything stupid," he told the librarian, finally standing, making sure the first aid kit was reachable, along with the water.

"Thank you, Mistoffelees," he looked up at the teen offering him a gentle smile.

He still didn't look happy. "I'll be back to check on you," he said softly. "Please, please don't do anything stupid, okay?"

"I won't do anything stupid. I've had my fill of those actions."

"Good," he said, and finally made it out the door, heading quickly for the library.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the long break between updates but here you go, the continuation of this particular arch! Yup, Franklin's back for it too.<p> 


	13. Crazy Good, Honey

Grids entered the old costume shop, finding it empty of most everything except the mannequins which added to the eeriness of the place, "Franklin...?"

A noise sounded from behind her but no one could be seen.

She whirled, turning in a full circle, but still not seeing anyone, "I'm not here to hurt you... I'm sorry to say. Cori told me everything. It's coming for you. We've got to stop it."

"And you came to protect me?" Franklin asked, appearing suddenly behind her. "I'm touched."

She whirled, on the defensive, "Don't worry, it's nothing personal: to protect Cori I have to protect you."

"How does Ripper come close to inspiring such loyalty, such goodness?" Franklin said, shaking his head.

"Because he's Cori."

"Hell of an answer that. Shouldn't happen but I suppose we can't all win what we like. Ah well, still, lucky me."

"Yes, lucky you," She crossed her arms, eyeing him.

"Well, we can't run," Franklin said, looking around the shop. "This here tat is worse than a homing beacon."

"Great, wonderful. I'm not a huge fan of running anyhow."

"Well aren't we all buff and manly," he sneered.

"One of us is. You're going to hide til this is over."

"I believe that to be an excellent plan," the slender Englishman agreed.

"Is there a way in through the back?"

"There's a door," Franklin said, expression blank. "It's locked though and pretty solid."

"Well, we can set you up back there. Come on."

"Oh, after you. After all, ladies first," he replied, voice charming.

She eyed him warily before heading toward the back. He raised the plank of wood in his hands, bringing it down hard on her head, knocking her to the ground. Smirking, he dragged her over, chaining her stomach down on a table, whistling a tune as he set to work.

Grids regained consciousness slowly to find herself tied down, unable to struggle much, "What?"

"Wake up now, you don't want to miss the fun," Franklin smirked.

"What fun?" she growled.

"Your initiation," he replied voice sing-song.

"You know? I'm not real interested in joining your club."

"Too late, I've already voted you in. It's not actually personal you know. You have spunk, I like that. I just like me more. Really, if you look at this karmically, this will be really good for your soul, to take their place so they may live."

She tugged on her bonds, "Well, I'm going to kill you. Will that blow the whole karma thing?"

He smirked, shaking his head as he dipped a needle in ink, brushing her hair away. "This might sting a little at first. But that will go away once the searing pain kicks in."

She grit her teeth as he started to work. The others had better figure it out fast.

o.o.o.o

Back in the library Mistoffelees was tearing through books, Tugger watching him. "I have never seen you read that fast without at least two mochas," the taller teenager said, slightly in awe.

"We need to find a way to kill this demon and fast," Mistoffelees replied shortly.

"Hot lava," Tugger offered.

"That's for a heretic," Mistoffelees replied, shoving a book in Tugger's hands. "Read."

"Hey," Bomba exclaimed, "I have the solution here. To kill a demon, cut off its head." She nodded decisively.

"Great work," Tugger drawled, flipping through his book. "Hey, here it says bury a potato... no, that's for warts. Who writes this sort of stuff?"

"Well, it's better than you did. You found a wart remedy," the redhead retorted.

"Right, because your solution means the school's first headless computer teacher," Tugger snorted.

"You know what you need, Tugger? I mean besides a year's supply of acne cream-maybe two years. A brain."

"I'm not the damn scarecrow, and you know what? I am so sick of your crap," Tugger snapped. "I don't care if you're a girl, I'm throwing you down," he said, entering what he hoped was a fighting stance.

She arched an eyebrow, looking rather amused, "I've seen you fight. Don't think I can't take you."

"Give it your best shot," Tugger called out, cocky.

Mistoffelees slammed down the large book he had in his hands. "We don't have time for this. Our friends are in trouble. Now we have to put our heads together and get them out of it. And if you two aren't with me a hundred and ten percent then get the hell out of my library!" he roared, pointing toward the door.

Bomba startled at that, turning to him and looking moderately chastised, "Sorry…"

"We'll be good," Tugger said, shrinking back slightly.

"We've already done the research," Mistoffelees said, running a hand through his hair. "We just have to think how to use it."

"Well," the cheerleader thought for a moment, "it needs a new body, right?"

"It doesn't need one if it has Jenny's," Mistoffelees replied.

"Then what if we force it into another dead body?" Tugger offered.

"I mean, we can find plenty of those, we're in Sunnydale," Bomba backed him up.

"It won't kill the demon, it would just be a change of scenery," Mistoffelees replied. "Though, at least it would get it out of Deme..."

"And then we could cut its head off!" Bomba exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Unless there was another body it could jump into," Mistoffelees nearly snarled. "Just, damnit," he slammed his hands into the table, suddenly pausing. "Oh. Oh. Oh!" and he was suddenly out the door.

Tugger blinked after him and turned to Bomba. "He's good," he assured her, before following.

She arched an eyebrow, but followed, "Yeah if 'good' means 'crazy'."

"Crazy good, honey," Tugger grinned.

"Don't call me that."

He shrugged and let it go, trying to keep up with Mistoffelees' fast pace.

o.o.o.o

Franklin stepped back, considering the tattoo now on Griddlebone's neck. "Perhaps I missed my calling as an artist."

She pulled hard against her bonds again, "Listen to me, Franklin. This is a _bad idea_. You're dealing with something very dangerous."

"No shit. But this will throw Eyghon off my scent."

"I wasn't talking about Eyghon," she returned, still struggling.

"You really are spunky," he said and shook his head. "My turn now," he added, pouring acid over his own tattoo on his forearm, grunting in pain. Grids finally located a nail under the table and started to work on getting it loose.

o.o.o.o

Cori had let his eyes close again, only to get flashes of visions dealing with the mark. Only this time, Franklin wasn't involved-Grids was. His grey eyes snapped open and he managed to get to his feet, heading for the door. He'd explain to Misto later.

o.o.o.o

Finally burning the tattoo off, Franklin rolled his sleeve back down. "Well, I'd hate to mutilate and run but..." he trailed off, heading for the door.

Grids finally got the nail loose and started to work on using it to cut her bonds, "I doubt that, somehow."

He was barely paying attention to her as the door suddenly swung open, revealing Demeter in the guise of Eyghon. "This is your time, dear Franklin," the demon started and paused, whipping its head around to Grids, seeing the tattoo and trailing over toward her instead.

"Oh, great..." The teen finally got her hands free and rolled off the table, using her still bound feet to kick it toward the demon, buying her time to get the rope off her ankles.

The demon in Demeter's body snarled, continuing toward her. Picking up the table, she shoved Grids back against the wall, trapping her there.

Grids tried to push it back, but couldn't get it to move. Cori stepped into the store, "Eyghon!" He looked a bit unsteady still, his hand resting on the counter, "Take me."

The demon moved back, throwing the table across the room, where it landed near the cowering Franklin. Demeter's body turned toward Cori now, slinking forward.

"Grids, get out of here," he ordered.

The girl shook her head, "No!" She moved quickly, trying to get between the demon and Cori. The demon barely paid the girl any attention, touching a finger to her forehead, which sent the Slayer flying across the room.

Reaching Cori, the demon threw him down, straddling him. "I've been waiting a long time to do this," the demon purred, hands going for Cori's throat before suddenly being tackled off by Mac.

Cori eased himself back up, his grey gaze darting to the fight between the vampire and the demon. Mac finally got his hands around Demeter's throat, all but strangling her.

Cori got to his feet, taking a step in that direction as Grids got up, brushing herself off carefully.

The three teenagers had run in after Mac, Mistoffelees startling back when he saw Cori there, his eyes narrowing. Tugger just gaped at the battle between the demon computer teacher and vampire.

Cori glanced at the three of them, his attention quickly going back to the fight. Grids moved over to support the librarian and keep him from doing anything. Her watcher shook his head, "He's killing her..."

Mistoffelees went to help support him and keep him back. "He's not. Trust me. This is going to work." Coricopat's gaze darted to him, hesitating.

Hands clawing at Mac's hands, the demon's eyes suddenly rose to meet Macs. They demon howled as Mac suddenly staggered back, letting Demeter collapse.

Bomba spoke quietly from where she stood by Tugger, "Did we kill it?"

Eyes glowing, Mac cried out. Grids froze, "It's in Mac..."

"This is going to work," Mistoffelees murmured as Mac's face changed back and forth between human, vampire, and the demon face that Miss Calendar had been wearing. "Please let this work," Mistoffelees added, voice tiny.

Finally Mac threw his head back, the demon screaming before fading out, leaving Mac with himself.

Grids let go of Cori to move over to Mac. Coricopat slipped away from Mistoffelees before he really processed it, going over to Miss Calendar and kneeling beside her, "Demeter...?"

Mistoffelees paused, suddenly bereft before going over to help Grids get Mac back on his feet.

"Hey Charles," Demeter said weakly.

"Oh, God, I...Are you..." He broke off, knowing better than to ask that, "It's alright now. He's gone for good."

Grids helped Mac up, glancing at Misto, "You knew that if the demon was in danger it would jump into the nearest dead guy..."

Mistoffelees nodded as Mac did. "I put it in danger," Mac said.

"Then it jumped, like I thought it would," Mistoffelees said.

Demeter took a shaking breath, clinging to Cori from where she was.

"But," Mac continued. "I've had a demon in me for a couple hundred years, just waiting for a good fight like that."

"I'm glad that worked." Grids said, slipping her arm around Mac's.

Cori held Deme close, murmuring reassurances, "Shh, it's alright. I've got you."

"So am I," Mistoffelees murmured, stepping away and leaving Mac and Grids together. The shorter teen moved over to Tugger, who was looking around.

"That Franklin guy bolted," Tugger told him.

Grids heard him and glanced in that direction, "Damn. I really wanted to hit him til he bled."

Bomba shrugged, "At least it's over..."

Coricopat carefully helped Demeter to her feet, "Shall I actually take you home this time?"

She nodded, wavering. "Yeah, please."

Mistoffelees watched them. "No, it's not," he said, voice quiet.

Cori carefully guided Demeter out, taking her to her home.

Grids nodded very slightly, leaning her head lightly against Mac's arm for a brief moment. In return, he wrapped his arm around her, the remaining group falling silent in the remains of the costume shop.

o.o.o.o

Grids met her friends in the quad the next Monday at school, "The worst thing about this thing on my neck is, I was saving up for some very important shoes. Now I gotta blow my allowance getting this stupid tattoo removed. I just hope mom doesn't see it first..."

Mistoffelees smiled faintly at her, shaking his head. Tugger rolled his eyes, turning to Misto. "Sticking that demon in Mac was pretty brill, Misto."

"I'm glad it worked," he replied with a shrug.

"So am I," Grids admitted, "You did good, Misto."

"Thanks," he murmured.

"You should like, consider a career as a Watcher or something," Tugger said. "Or a librarian. You got pretty possessive of that library and... someone please stop me before I speak?" Tugger added off Mistoffelees' expression.

"We're not mind-readers, Tugger, but stopping now might be good?" Grids suggested.

"Shutting up," the taller teen said with a nod, and Mistoffelees offered him a faint smile.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure the dental is crap anyway," Mistoffelees said softly and shrugged.

"Probably," Grids agreed.

Mistoffelees' eyes wondered across the quad, settling on Coricopat as he moved down the hallway, sighing softly.

Cori moved quickly down the hall, dodging around students as he approached Demeter's classroom, "Demeter, Deme!"

Finally, she turned. "Oh, Charles. Hi."

"I tried calling you last night, see how you were."

"I left the phone off the hook," she replied mildly. "Need a lot of sleep right now it seems."

"But you're doing alight? Is there anything you need?"

She shook her head hard. "I'm fine. I mean, I'm not "running around, wind in my hair, the hills are alive with the Sound of Music" fine, but I'm coping."

"I-I would like to help," he spoke quietly.

"I know," she replied simply, but not offering him any opportunities.

"Perhaps we could talk some time? Have dinner, or a drink-when you're feeling stronger?"

"Sure, sometime," she said, making it sound like she meant years at the soonest.

Coricopat reached out to rest a hand on her arm, looking like he was going to say something else, "Deme, I..."

She flinched back. "I need to go to class," she said, not giving him a chance to say anything else before leaving. He stood in the hall as it cleared before retreating to the library and locking himself in his office for the remainder of the day.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced at the box and bag he had balanced in one hand that evening, and sighed, informed himself he was an idiot, and knocked on Cori's door.

Coricopat looked up from where he was considering his fridge and whether he actually had the motivation to locate something to eat. He weighed the pros and cons of pretending to not be home and finally relented, going to answer the door. "Yes? Can I-Mistoffelees?"

He held up the bag. "British flicks, pizza, ice cream. Currently all I have to offer in the way of comfort and I really think you need it."

"I-I..." He looked the teen over, again taking pros and cons into account before shaking his head, "I'm fine."

"Like hell," Mistoffelees replied. "Last I checked you hadn't recovered from bloody Halloween Mr. I-haven't-been-sleeping-the-past-few-nights. And now it's worse. Look, this may be verging on stupid but... I want to help. This is sorta the best way I know how."

Cori sighed, stepping aside, "Fine, come in. Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, I don't think so," he said, stepping inside and only feeling a hundred times more awkward.

"Give me a minute to locate the television, then," the librarian murmured.

"You buried your TV?" Mistoffelees asked, smiling at him faintly.

"I...don't use it much." Cori offered him a ghost of a smile.

"I can understand that," Mistoffelees said, dealing with the food he brought. "You want plates or Pizza from the box?"

"Plates are preferable. They're on the second shelf of the corner cabinet."

Mistoffelees pulled them down, more and more realizing this was a bad idea. "How... truthfully, how are you?"

"Truthfully? I've been far better," the older man answered as he carefully moved the stacks of books from around his television.

"I figured as much but you know," Mistoffelees murmured, finally turning back around. "Will you be okay?"

"Of course. I always am."

"Until you aren't," Mistoffelees replied. "But, alright."

Cori sighed, sinking down on the couch, "Honestly? I don't know."

Mistoffelees sat on the far end, offering Cori a plate. "Knowing is hard. Anything specific?" He considered and then shook his head, it was not something to bring up to Mistoffelees. "You once said I could talk to you about stuff. It goes the other way too. I can listen to this," Mistoffelees replied.

"I can't say I blame her, but she won't even look at me. That's disregarding the dreams I've been having and the complete lack of sleep."

"When was the last time you slept?" Mistoffelees asked. "What dreams?"

"They vary night to night, mostly just replays of things we've been through recently."

"Have you talked to a doctor or something about sleeping aids? Not that pills or meds are a good plan to get in Sunnydale, but you could always drive to LA to see about it."

"I'll be fine. They'll fade."

"Seriously, no, when was the last time you slept?" the teen pressed.

"I've been sleeping! I promise."

"Not five minutes ago you said 'and the complete lack of sleep.' That implies not sleeping," Mistoffelees protested, finally starting to eat the pizza.

"It was an exaggeration. I do that from time to time."

Mistoffelees gave him a long look. "Honestly? Are you sleeping enough?"

Cori sighed, "I'm functional, I'm as alert as I ever am. Yes."

"Alright," Mistoffelees demurred.

"You needn't worry so much about me," Coricopat said softly.

"But I do," Mistoffelees told him, glancing over. "I just do."

Cori sighed, "I give you my word that I'll try to get more sleep, alright?"

"Alright," he said. "But that's just one of the issues. But yes, thank you."

"How are you doing? Honestly."

"Me?" Mistoffelees glanced over again in slight surprise. "Fine. I mean, coping. Sure, things hurt, but you're my friend, even if we can't be anything more. I just don't want to lose that."

Coricopat offered him a faint smile at that, "I don't either." He glanced toward the TV, "Shall we?"

The teen waved a hand. "Please. You pick."

The librarian looked over the selection he'd brought, smiling at a couple of the selections and shaking his head at another before making a choice. Mistoffelees settled back, watching him somewhat more than the film.

* * *

><p>Pizza and Movie Night of Pain returns! In the most awkward way possible. We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear for our readers! Cheers all.<p> 


	14. That's My Brave Little Toaster

Sitting at the end of a long table in the warehouse, Cassandra sang to herself as she set out a pack of tarot cards. "I hear music and there's no one there, all night long I walk on air," she said, voice discordant.

Jerrie paced at the other end of the table, a Latin to English dictionary in his hands as another vamp poured carefully over a large manuscript, "Alright. Read it again."

"I'm not sure, it could be..." the bespeckled vampire paused before reading. "Deprimere ille bubula linter."

Jerrie thumbed through the dictionary, "Debase the beef canoe..." He growled, whacking the vampire upside the head with the dictionary, "Why does that strike me as _not right_?"

The vampire in question cringed back as Cassandra rose gracefully, swaying. "Jer, come dance," she offered, opening her arms.

He tensed, snapping, "Give us some peace, would you? Can't you see I'm working?"

She drew back at his outburst, making whining sounds like a kicked dog.

His eyes widened and he moved over to her, his tone turning gentle again, "I'm sorry, kitten. It's just - this manuscript is supposed to hold your cure, But it reads like gibberish-" She drew back slightly, still feeling wounded. "I'm frazzled is all. I never had the Latin. Even Dalton here, the big brain, even he can't make heads or tails of it -"

"I need to go change Miss Edith," she said, sounding rather firm in that but as she moved away she faltered, stumbling as her legs gave out.

Jerrie caught her before she could fall and helped her gently into a chair at the table, his eyes briefly flickering to the bruises on her arms. He knelt by her chair, "Forgive me, Princess. You know I can't stand seeing you like this…" Jerrie growled softly, "And we're running out of time. It's that bloody slayer. Whenever I turn around she's mucking up the works."

She smiled at him, moved to forgiveness, a hand coming up to cover his mouth. "Shhh, shhh, You'll make it right. I know you will."

He reached up, taking her hand and turning it to kiss the back of it before rising, "Thank you, pet." he moved back to the other end of the table, "Well? Come on now. Enlighten me."

"It's like Latin, but not," the vampire, Dalton stammered. "I'm not even sure it's a real language, at least not one I can translate."

Jerrie growled again, closing in on him, "Then make it a language. Isn't that what a transcriber does?"

"No, not really at all actually," Dalton said, not aware of how much that was likely to anger the other vampire.

Jerrie grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet, "I want the cure..."

Back on her end of the table, Cassandra looked back over the tarot cards. "Don't-"

He glanced at her, "Why not? Some people find pain very inspirational." He slammed his fist into the other vampire's gut.

"He can't help you," Cassandra explained. "It's not his fault. Not without the key."

Jerrie stopped before he hit the other again, "The key? You mean the book is in some sort of code?"

She hummed and nodded, holding up a tarot card for him to look at, showing a particular looking crypt.

He dropped Dalton, moving over, "That's where we'll find the key?" She nodded, offering him a feral grin. "Wonderful! I'll send the boys now."

"Now will you dance?" she asked, holding her hands out.

He grinned, "I'll dance with you, pet. On the slayer's grave." He lifted her up into his arms, gently supporting her as he spun her around to the music in her head.

o.o.o.o

Mac wondered around Griddlebone's room, half examining her stuff while he waited for her to finish patrol.

Grids tossed her equipment bag in through the window slipping in after it and closing the window.

The vampire startled, having been considering her bookshelf. "Oh, Grids, you scared me," he said, turning, holding one of her stuffed animals in his hands. He'd been looking the little stuffed pig over moments ago.

She grinned, "Now you know what it feels like, stealth-man." Her brow rose at the sight of the stuffed pig, "So. Just dropping by for some quality time with Mr. Gordo?"

"Excuse me?" Mac asked, blinking.

"The pig."

He glanced down, noticing it again. "Oh, yes, we're very close Mr... Gordo? and I."

She laughed lightly, but shook her head, "So, what's up?"

"Nothing," he said, though his expression implied otherwise.

"You don't have "nothing" face. You have "something" face. And you don't have to whisper. Mom's in L.A. till Thursday. Art buying, or something."

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I had a bad feeling but nothing big. I thought I'd check."

She grimaced, "Surprise, surprise. You come with a bad feeling." Grids sighed, "I'm sorry. I've been cranky all day...it's not you."

"Then what is it?" he asked, voice gentle.

"We've got this thing going on at school..."

"Career week?" he asked.

"How did you know?"

"I lurk," he replied with a shrug.

"Oh, right. So you know, then. It's this whole week of "what's my line?" Only I don't get to play." She shook her head, sitting down on the bed, "Sometimes I just want…"

"What?" he asked softly, sitting on the bed beside her and offering her the stuffed pig.

She took the pig, looking at the mirror across the room, only she was visible in it and she looked away, "Cliff notes? I want a normal life. Like I had before."

"Before me," he said, trying not to sound self-pitying, but not quite managing.

She shook her head, "It's not that. It's just… This career business has me contemplating the el weirdo that I am. Let's face it - instead of a job I have a calling. Okay? No chess club or football games for me. I spend my free time in grave yards and dark alleys…"

"Is that what you want?" he asked, expression a bit guarded. "Football games?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." She shrugged, "But, you know what? - I'm never going to get the chance to find out. I'm stuck in this deal."

"I don't wanna make you feel stuck..."

Her eyes widened as she realized how she sounded, "God, Mac - I don't mean you. You're the one thing in my freaky world that makes sense to me." Grids sighed, "I just get messed sometimes - wish we could be like regular kids."

"I'll never be a kid," Mac said, glancing over at the Slayer.

She offered him a faint smile, "Okay then. Just a regular kid and her cradle-robbing, creature-of-the-night boyfriend."

He swallowed before offering her a smile, unsure how to feel about that. Glancing around the room, he pointed to a picture of Grids as a child. "Was that part of your normal life?"

She looked at the picture, it was of her skating from several years before, "My Dorothy Hamill phase. My room in L.A. was this major shrine - Dorothy posters, Dorothy dolls. I even got the Dorothy haircut." She blushed, "Thereby securing a place for myself in the Geek Hall of Fame."

"You wanted to be like her," he said with a smile. "It's sorta cute."

"Like her? I wanted to _be_ her. My parents used to fight a lot. Skating was an escape. I felt safe on the ice, like nothing could touch me."

"When was the last time you went skating then?" the vampire asked, tilting his head to the side a little.

She sighed, shaking her head, "A couple hundred demons ago."

"There's a rink out past Route 17," he said mildly. "It's closed on Tuesdays."

She looked up at him, "Tomorrow's Tuesday."

He grinned. "I know."

"So are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

"Probably," he said, leaning a bit closer to her and smirking.

Grids smiled, "Thank you."

"Of course," he said, looking her over and smiling. "But thank me after we pull anything off. Pre-emptive thanks sometimes doesn't work out as well as we like."

"Thanks for the thought then?"

He grinned, and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "For that, you're welcome."

She tilted her head up, leaning up to actually kiss him. Titling his head down, he wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. Her arms came up around his neck, one of her hands tangling in his hair.

He leaned into the kiss for a while before pulling back. She looked up at him, "Hm?"

"Should let you get to sleep," he murmured, pulling back again slightly.

Grids sighed, glancing at the clock, "Probably..."

Smoothing a hand down her hair, he offered her a smile. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep," She returned the smile, "I'll see you then."

"Good," he murmured, hesitating before slipping out the window. She watched him go before closing the window and getting ready for bed.

o.o.o.o

The next day, the career fair bustling around the school, Mistoffelees arched a brow at Grids. "Just the two of you, alone?" he asked, trying to reach his locker through the chaos.

"Unless some unforeseen evil pops up. But I'm going to be in full see-no-evil mode." Grids closed her locker, leaning against it.

"Mac, ice skating..." Mistoffelees stared into space and shook his head. "Wow."

"I know. Two worlds collide, but I like it."

Finally, Tugger came up next to them, looking deeply disturbed. "Wouldn't you two say you know me really well, possibly better than anyone else?"

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, brow arching. "What's this about?"

"When you look at me, do you see prison guard?" he asked, voice forlorn.

Grids looked him over, arching an eyebrow, "Prison guard?"

"They put up the assignments for the career fair," he said. "I knew that test was full of crap. Because according to it I can look forward to be gainfully employed in the growing field of corrections."

"Hey, at least you'll be on the right side of the bars," Grids said.

"Laugh now," Tugger told her. "They assigned you to the booth for law enforcement."

She blinked, "As in police?"

"As in polyester, donuts and brutality."

"But hey, donuts," Mistoffelees chirped.

"But...law enforcement." She sighed, looking toward the library where Cori was entering it with a huge stack of books, "I'll jump off that bridge when I come to it. First I have to deal with Cori. He's on this Tony Robbins hyper-efficiency kick. He wants me to check in with him now every day after homeroom." She slipped away to go check in.

Mistoffelees' eyes followed her path and Tugger gave him a long look. "What?"

"Misto, you're a little obvious."

The smaller teen glared at him and shook his head. "Right. Whatever, did you notice which seminar I was assigned to?"

"You weren't," Tugger replied, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Huh?" Mistoffelees blinked. "But, I did the test like everyone else. What am I supposed to be doing then?"

"No idea, but you weren't on the list. Hey, at least you don't have to deal with corrections," Tugger added off his expression. "I mean, don't you sorta know what you want to do already?"

"No," the teen replied.

"Well, you could sit in on my seminar," Tugger offered. "Figure out what you _never ever want to do._"

That finally got a laugh out of Mistoffelees. "Thanks, but no thanks. I'll figure something out. Always do."

"That's my brave little toaster," Tugger said with a grin, knocking shoulders.

"Oh god. Remember that I stopped letting you call me that when we were like, eleven?" Mistoffelees said. Tugger just laughed.

o.o.o.o

Cori was struggling to get the books onto the table. Grids stepped over to give him a hand, "Oh, Grids, thank you. I've been indexing the Watcher Diaries covering the past two centuries. You'd be amazed at how numbingly long-winded some of these watchers were."

"Color me stunned…"

"I trust last night's patrol was fruitful."

"Semi. I caught one out of two vamps after they stole something from this jumbo mausoleum at the cemetery."

"They were stealing?" Coricopat asked, glancing up sharply.

"Yep. They had tools, torches, the whole nine yards…What does that mean? The whole nine yards… nine yards of what? Now that's gonna bug me all day…" She looked up to see Cori pacing looking visibly unsettled, "You're in pace mode. What gives?"

"The vampire who escaped - did you see what he took?"

"No - but let me take a wild guess. Some old thing?"

"I'm serious, Griddlebone."

"So am I. I bet it was downright crusty."

He frowned at her, "So you made no effort to find out what was taken?"

She blinked at him in shock, "Have a cow, Cori. I thought it was just everyday vamp hijinks."

"Well it wasn't. It could be very serious. If you'd made more of an effort to be thorough in your observations—"

She cut him off, hurt crossing her face, "If you don't like the way I'm doing my job - why don't you find someone else? Oh right. "There can be only one." Long as I'm alive, there isn't anyone else. Well, there you go! I don't have to be the Slayer. I could be dead!"

"That's not terrible funny. You'll notice I don't laugh."

"Wouldn't be much of a change, anyway. I mean, either way I'm bored, constricted, I never get to shop and my hair and fingernails continue to grow so really, what's the dif?"

"Must we be introspective now? Our only concern at this moment should be to discover what was stolen from that mausoleum last night."

She frowned, "Fine. I'll see if I can figure it out. Later. I have to go to class." She slipped out of the library and headed away.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie held a velvet pillow with a large silver crucifix on it so that Cassandra could look it over, "This is it then?"

Cassandra held her hands over the cross as if she was warming them at a fire. "It hums. I can hear it."

Jerrie all but purred in her ear, "Once you're well again, we'll have a coronation down Main Street. We'll invite everyone… and drink for seven days and seven nights-"

"What about the Slayer?" Dalton, the vampire with glasses asked, looking uncomfortable to be in the same space as Jerrie and Cass. "She almost ruined everything."

Jerrie rose, growling sarcastically, "You don't say…" He started pacing, his temper rising as he spoke, "Trouble? She's the gnat in my ear. The gristle in my teeth. The bloody thorn in my bloody side!" He slammed his fist down on the table.

"Jer-" Cassandra started, for even she was slightly shocked by that outburst.

He shook his head, calming his tone a bit, "No. Smart guy is right. We have to do something. There's no way we'll complete your cure with that bitch breathing down our necks…" The redheaded vampire considered for a moment, "I need the big guns. They'll take of her. Once and for all."

"Big guns?" Dalton asked, voice small.

"The Order of Taranta."

Dalton looked utterly taken aback. "The bounty hunters? For the Slayer?

Cassandra giggled, pulling her tarot cards out. "They're coming to my party," she hummed. "Three of them."

"Don't you think that's overkill?" Dalton asked in a tiny voice.

Jerrie grinned, glancing at Cass's cards, "No. I think it's just enough kill."

The three cards turned up were old etchings of a Cyclops, insect, and a jaguar.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees sighed, looking around the bustling career fair. Tugger came up behind him. "What are you doing here? Fly! Be free little bird, after all, you defy category."

"Please don't ever use that as a pick up line," Mistoffelees told him. "Anyway, I was looking for Grids."

"She left with Cori a bit ago. On a field trip of sorts."

Mistoffelees sighed. "Damn it, they should both be back by now. If she's not, Synder's..." he paused, spine suddenly straightening. "Done a fantastic job setting up the fair this year, hasn't he Tug?"

Snyder approached, scowling, "Where is she?"

"Who?" Mistoffelees asked, trying to be innocent as Tugger babbled something about how great the career fair was behind them.

"You know who, Rosenberg."

"Oh, you mean Griddlebone? I just saw her-" Mistoffelees attempted.

"Don't feed me that I-just-saw-her-a-minute-ago-she's-around-here-somewhere story."

"But, I did," he protested. "Just a minute ago!"

"Of course..." Snyder rolled his eyes.

"For what it's worth," Tugger started.

The Principal looked at him, frowning, "It's worth nothing, Harris. Whatever sound comes out of your mouth is a meaningless waste of breath. An airborne toxic event."

Tugger gaped at him. "I'm glad you feel comfortable enough to be so honest with me. And I only hope that I'm in a position one day to be as honest with you."

Snyder considered the student for a long moment, shaking his head, "Fascinating." He made his way off to go harp at some other students.

"I'd love to stay and chat," Tugger said. "But I have an appointment with the warden on standard riot procedure."

"Go enjoy that," Mistoffelees said, shaking his head. "Shoo, I'll be fine." Grinning, Tugger moved off.

Two men in suits approached, "Mistoffelees Rosenberg?"

Mistoffelees turned and froze. "Um, hi?"

"Come with us please?" the man on the left spoke.

"Excuse me?" He blinked again, leaning back slightly.

"Let's walk." The man on the right motioned along the row of booths.

Still stunned, and a little bit freaked out, Mistoffelees followed the pair to the elevated part of the student lounge that had been separated from the rest of the hall with a couple free standing walls. "Um, what's going on?"

They pulled aside the curtain, motioning him inside. The space had been rearranged to make it more comfortable and welcoming-looking rather like a comfortable deco salon than the student lounge. A waiter approached with a tray of hors d'oerves. The man on Misto's right spoke again, "Try the canapé. It's excellent."

Mistoffelees blinked. "When did our lounge get a waiter?" he asked. "And, um, what is all this?"

"You've been selected to meet with Mr. Macelroy, head recruiter for the world's leading software concern. The jet was delayed by fog at Sea-Tac, but he should be here any minute. Please. Make yourself comfortable." The two men in suits turned to leave.

"Uh, huh, I didn't even get my test back though."

"The test was irrelevant. We've been tracking you for some time."

"Is that a good thing?" he asked, voice small.

"I would think so. We're extremely selective. In fact, only one other Sunnydale student met our criteria." The two finally left.

He blinked after them, blinked over to the waiter, and finally turned enough to see the other student on the couch. He started moving over.

Pounce looked up as the other student neared. His lips quirked in a very slight smile but didn't react much more than that. He considered and then picked up the hors d'ourves tray, holding it out, "Canapé?"

Mistoffelees settled on the couch beside him. "Sure. This is quite the set up over here."

The musician nodded, "Yeah. Not exactly what I was expecting when I showed up today."

"No, certainly not. These are quite some appetizers and snacks."

"Much better than the ritz crackers and fake cheese from a can I was expecting."

"Well, I'm fairly certain Tugger wouldn't mind the fake cheese, but agreed. The Canape is much better."

"Unfortunately, they don't have any sharp cheddar cheese. I asked," Pounce said with a small but firm nod.

"That's a travesty," Mistoffelees told him in all seriousness.

Pounce smiled slightly, "It really is. I mean they've got some cheese here, but it's fancier stuff."

"Well, at least they _have_ cheese," Mistoffelees said with a small smile.

"True. And real cheese at that."

"Real cheese. And Canapé. I was pretty freaked out by the guys in suits though."

"Yeah...that was a little on the freaky side, I'll admit."

"So, did you get a better answer out of them of what they really want us for?" Mistoffelees tilted his head, munching on some of the canapé.

"Nope, I heard pretty much what you did. Didn't ask much. I figure when guys who look like that come and say 'come' you come."

"Creepy. Really, I thought I'd seen creepy stuff but guys in matching dark suits."

"They really are creepy." He shrugged, "Anyhow."

"So, fan of sharp cheddar. A man of tastes. I'm Mistoffelees Rosenberg by the way. I've seen you around vaguely but I don't think we've ever met."

"No, we haven't met that I know of. I'm Pouncival Osbourne. You were that Eskimo at the dance, right?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "Y-yeah? You noticed that?"

"Course I did. That was a great costume. Very authentic."

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly. "Hey, you were in the band right?"

Pounce grinned a bit, nodding, "Yeah."

"Dingoes Ate My Baby right? You play at the Bronze a lot."

"Yeah, that's us. The Bronze is our primary gig, yeah," Pounce nodded.

"Well, it's a nice gig," Mistoffelees said, unable to sit normally on the couch anymore and curling his legs up underneath him. "Being as that is where I spent far too much of my waking, non school hours." Well, that and the cemetery but he was wise enough not to say that bit aloud.

"It is. Get to see a lot of people," Pounce said, looking at the teen beside him.

"Social much then?"

"Me? No. It's one of the reasons playing in the band is nice. I mean yeah, people, great, but you get to see a lot of people without having to spend lots and lots of time with all of them. Devon does enough of that for us all."

"Wasn't he dating Bomba?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Yeah. He was."

"Poor man. He still sane?"

"As he ever was. They were dating until Halloween I think."

"What happened on Halloween?" Mistoffelees asked innocently.

"He didn't show up somewhere or something." Pounce shrugged, thinking for a minute, "Come to think of it I think I saw you then too."

"You... you did?" Mistoffelees asked. "Oh, I ran into you. Though, I was sorta wearing a ghost costume at time so somehow I doubt that's what you meant." He bit back his urge to babble quickly.

The older teen grinned, "That was you too? No, I was on my way back from our gig that night. You were crossing the street."

"Later that night..." Mistoffelees paused. "Oh god."

Pounce shrugged, "I gotta admit, I like what you have on now better. Suits you."

Mistoffelees glanced down at the purple, slightly too large shirt. "Purple and fuzzy over black leather?"

He shrugged, "I'm not knocking the leather, it just...I liked the Eskimo costume," he said by way of explanation.

Mistoffelees considered. "Oh. Thanks." He might have been blushing slightly again.

"Y'welcome."

"So," Mistoffelees shifted slightly. "You play in a band and you like Eskimos and sharp cheddar cheese."

"Yeah, that's me in a nutshell. How about you? Your name's Mistoffelees and you like cheese, and my guess is someone dressed you in the black leather."

"My best friend did, yeah. It was her informing me Halloween was about being someone you weren't usually. It may have backfired on her massively but hey, we live and learn. Um," he paused, taking another of the appetizers while trying to think. "I like books?"

"Books are good. What sort of books?"

"Most of them. Lately it seems to be mostly about the old dusty tomes, but in the past pretty much anything. I like poetry, some old classics are pretty great. From Don Quixote to E M Forester. You? You read much?"

"When I get the time. Working on graduating and things right now."

"Senior then? How is that graduating going?" He glanced around. "Considering you're here you must be pretty smart."

Pounce shrugged, "Eh, it's going. We'll see when we get there I guess."

"Well, good luck. I hope you succeed."

"Thanks. How's school for you?"

"I'm a fan of school," he replied. "Still at the top of the class so that helps. Certainly spend enough time in the library to qualify as a bookworm."

"Which grade are you?"

"Junior," he said, and it sounded somehow like forever to graduation.

"Not too shabby, what's your class load?"

"Mostly AP level classes, and first year Latin. I got sick of French."

"Nice, sounds like a good batch," Pounce said, a little startled but hardly showing it.

"Thanks," Mistoffelees said. "You have any favorite subjects then?" Somehow, small talk felt less awkward with Pounce than the majority of others he'd attempted it with.

He shrugged, "Some of the sciences. Bits of History."

"History is good," he said. "I mean, preferably if you're not dealing with medieval witch hunts."

"Yeah, not so much in to the witch hunting bit."

"It's not fun," the smaller teen replied. "Lots of fire and bad things."

"So I've heard."

The younger shifted, running a hand through his thick hair. "So, you play the guitar?" His brain processed that statement and immediately shut down.

Pounce nodded, "Yeah. Honestly, given my choice I'd rather pursue that than school, but school is something I can do. And well."

Mistoffelees smiled slightly. "Might as well finish school before going off and becoming a great guitar playing in a world famous band."

The older teen chuckled, "Exactly. So I have a fall back."

"Always a good plan. I lack something to fall onto at this point."

"Well, I bet something'll show up."

He nodded. _Just so long as it's not my uncle's money_, he thought. "So, band. Would you stick with the same crew? I mean, Devon seems nice enough but."

Pounce shrugged, "I dunno. I mean we work well together so I'd have to see."

"Makes sense. I still can't believe he dated Bomba."

"Trust me, it's not that big of a surprise."

"Correction, I can't believe anyone with a brain would think dating her was a plan," he shook his head.

"She's breathing, and walking."

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "No standards then?"

"I said breathing and walking right?"

"No standards. What about you?"

"What do you mean?" Pounce glanced at him, brow tilting up slightly.

"Any standards, and or girlfriends? Hopefully ones that are walking and breathing," he added. In Sunnydale that really did need to be qualified.

"I've got standards, yeah, they're more extensive than that. But, no, no girl friends." Mistoffelees didn't smile but nodded. Pounce fell silent for a moment, "What about you? Standards? Significant others?"

"Standards? Oh, yes, loads of them. Significant others? Does a cat count?" He was half surprised it wasn't obvious he was a walking bleeding heart at the moment.

The older teen shrugged, "I don't know if I'd count a cat."

"Unless one was into some pretty creepy stuff-which I'm not. So no, let's not count the cat. Unless it's a prince in disguise I never knew about."

Pounce caught the word 'prince' and offered him a bit of a smile, but didn't comment on it, "So, you like sharp cheddar cheese, you like books, you've got a unique style, you're a junior taking Latin..."

Mistoffelees blinked, considering his last sentence. "And I have a cat. And two crazy friends. Maybe three of them."

"Neat, always good to have friends, even crazy ones. They make life interesting."

Considering Grid's extracurricular activities... "To say the least."

"Well," he glanced at his watch, "We've been in here a while, and this guy looks like a no-show..."

Mistoffelees craned his neck to glance at the watch. "Huh. You heading home you think?"

"Was thinking about it. You?"

"Might as well," he replied and sighed. "A quiet evening might be a good plan."

Pounce rose, "You want a ride?"

The smaller teen blinked and nodded. "Sure, if you don't mind. It's a little out of the way for most people."

"Nah, I don't mind. There's not a whole lot 'out of the way' in this town."

Mistoffelees grinned slightly. "I suppose that's quite true. Would it be bad to take the canapé with us? Seems a shame to waste it."

"I think we could. They're here for us after all."

"Cool," he said, nodding.

"Shall we then?"

Rising, the teen picked up his bookbag, considering the food and how best to carry it with them. He figured it out and headed for the black velvet curtain. Pounce grabbed his bag, shouldering it and following Misto.

Mistoffelees glanced back at him. "So, which vehicle is yours then?"

The musician pointed to the large van, "That one."

The teen arched a brow. "Some ride."

"Well, the other guys just have cars. We need something to haul the amps and things in."

"That makes a good deal of sense. So, you mentioned the Bronze, do you guys get a lot of other shows?"

"Some. Depends on who we've talked to recently, kinda."

That got another arched eyebrow. "Sounds... consistent."

"Well, we're all in High School, so consistent isn't the big thing right now."

"No, I suppose not," he said. "I'm not quite OCD enough to try and color code my schedules, but I do come close. Not that one of them has ever worked out, but it helps with homework."

Pounce shrugged, "Eventually we'll see about a solid gig, I guess, but we'll have to see."

"It occurs to me on occasion that I come across as an old, worrying Jewish grandmother," Mistoffelees murmured under his breath.

"I don't know any for reference, so I couldn't say but I doubt it."

"I don't really either, having little memories of either grandmother. But, I fit a stereotype?" he said and shrugged. "Anyway, before I verge into full on babble mode, shall we?"

"I think we shall." Pounce climbed into the driver's seat, getting the car started Mistoffelees eyed the car again before climbing in. "No need to look at it like that. It runs."

"I fully believe that. I said nothing to counteract that..."

"That look wasn't confident." He pulled away from the school. "You'll have to give me directions."

"Sure. It's out on James' street."

"Alright, I can get us there with no problem."

"Great. Thanks for this by the way."

"No problem. I haven't got anything else to do tonight."

"Still, thanks," Mistoffelees said, considering the night and shutting his mouth before anything stupid came out.

They drove in mostly silence until Pouncival turned onto James St. "Which house?"

He bit his lower lip and pointed. "That one. The one off by itself, as if it's offended by all the other, lower houses around it."

The other teens brows rose, "It's quite the house."

"Sure, if you like rooms that echo, a complete lack of color, and the fact that your nearest neighbor isn't within screaming distance."

"...Screaming distance?" He pulled into the driveway, parking in front of the house.

"Hypothetically," Mistoffelees said, realizing how that had sounded and shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

"I see. So who else lives here?"

"My uncle. No one else," he shrugged. "Though, there's a cleaning lady that comes through twice a week."

"Just the two of you in this big house?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Just us. We sorta rattle a lot in all that space."

"I bet."

"I-Anyway, not that any of us has anywhere to be but I should go."

"Alright. I'll see you around then?"

"Yeah. We go to the same school and all. So, yeah. It was really nice meeting you. And bonding. With food even."

"Yeah. You too. See ya." Pounce offered him a bit of a grin.

Mistoffelees returned the smile, slipping out of the car. "Have a good night," he offered before closing the door. Pounce waited until Misto was in the house before pulling away.

Mistoffelees leaned against the door after locking it, considering the food he'd taken before heading to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Extra long chapter due to the fact I haven't updated in so long! ((Sorry about that... life got really annoying really fast for a while.))<p>

Also known as the chapter in which Mistoffelees dropped his sexuality entirely by accident mid-conversation.


	15. The Last Time They Both Agreed

Mistoffelees glanced over at Grids. "So, we thinking this vampire that stole the book is connected to the one you took out the other night? When was that book stolen anyway? I don't remember hearing about it."

"Shortly after Halloween," Cori answered as he came down from the stacks carrying a yellowing copy of National Geographic, "I'm certain it was." He continued before Grids could answer, "du Lac was both a theologian and a mathematician. This article describes an invention of his, which he called the du Lac Cross." He set the magazine down, the date reading 1921.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, voice low. Well, that explained why he hadn't heard about it.

"Why go through all the trouble of inventing something and then give it a weak name like that?" Tugger asked. "I'd have gone with 'Cross-o-matic!' or 'The Amazing Mr. Cross!'"

Coricopat looked at him over the top of his glasses for a long moment before shaking his head, "The cross was more than a symbol. It was also used to understand certain mystical texts - to decipher hidden meanings and so forth."

Grids' brow rose, "So you're saying these vampires went to all that trouble for your basic decoder ring?"

"Well, I would say it's slightly more complicated than a decoder ring, but in essence? Yes I suppose I am."

Mistoffelees had grabbed the magazine when Cori had set it down, looking over the article. "It says all the crosses were destroyed by him except the one buried with him."

Griddlebone blinked, "He destroyed his own work?"

Cori shrugged, "It makes sense I suppose. He likely feared what might happen should the cross fall into the wrong hands."

"I'm assuming we'll get to experience that up close and personal ourselves soon," Tugger muttered.

"Unless we preempt their plans," the librarian responded.

"Any grand plans in that department?" Mistoffelees asked.

"It's going to mean a late night here at the library," came the reply, "but I think we may be able to learn what was in that book before they do."

"Research party. I can do that," Mistoffelees said.

"Sometimes I think you need a life in the worst possible way," Tugger informed him.

"You're going to be here too," Mistoffelees pointed out. Tugger glared at him slightly.

Grids shook her head, "I have to bail. I promise I'll be back bright and early, perky and ready to slay."

Cori frowned at her, "This is a matter of some urgency, Griddlebone."

"I know. But you have to admit, I lack in the book area. You guys are the brains. I'd just be around for moral support..."

"That's not true. You have more brains for me. And you bring the snacks," Tugger protested.

Mistoffelees frowned and looked back up suddenly at Grids. "Oh. Yes, you should go. Gather your strength and all that. Shoo."

Cori looked between the students and then slowly nodded, "Perhaps you're right. There may be battles ahead after all."

"But, snacks!" Tugger protested. "They are very important for my cognitive process."

"Sorry, Tug. I have something I really need to do tonight." She grabbed her bag and left before she could be asked what that was.

Mistoffelees watched her, before turning back to the librarian. "Okay, where do we start?"

"Everything I have on du Lac and his fellows is in the collections at the back. If one of you wants to give me a hand with those?"

Mistoffelees nodded, rising and bounding over. Cori blinked at that, but offered him a faint smile, heading up toward the stacks. They left Tugger muttering at the table about calories and being very important if he was going to stay up all night for a research party.

o.o.o.o

Halfway across town, Mac smiled faintly as he watched Griddlebone skate across the ice floor of the closed rink.

Grids glided smoothly around the rink, losing herself in the skating and remembering why she had loved it so much when she was younger. She carefully built up speed before launching into an airborne twirl. She lost her balance at the apex and landed hard, sliding a good ten feet before she stopped.

She caught her breath, starting to get to her feet when a shadow moved across the ice toward her. She looked up with a smile, "Mac?" Her eyes widened as she realized it wasn't Mac. The massive brute before her grabbed her around the neck and hauled her off the ice rapidly and onto the rink's rubber deck, slamming her against the wall.

The slayer struggled, yanking at her assailant's hands, but found herself unable to compete with his strength as he tightened his grip. Her vision was darkening slightly at the edges as she found she couldn't pull in a breath.

Mac's eyes widened and he rushed from the stands. He caught the assassin in the face as he turned toward the oncoming vampire. Mac's face went into full vamp mode as he wrestled with the brute, being forced back into a corner.

It took Grids a moment to regain her breath enough to get to her feet, going quickly to aid Mac as the attacker started in for the kill. "Hey, you!" He turned and she sent a spinning kick toward his neck, the blade of her skate leading. The brute stumbled toward her, his hand clamped over his bleeding throat. She stepped out of his way, on the ready for an attack, but he went past her, onto the ice. He made it a goodly distance onto the frozen surface before collapsing.

Mac gave the body a long look. "Not quite the date night I was planning but hey."

Grids massaged her throat, "Not exactly, no."

"You okay?" he asked, moving over to inspect the body and reacting visibly when he saw a ring on one finger. Lifting the hand, he looked at the ring more closely, expression darkening.

"Of course. I'm fine," she answered, making her careful way out onto the ice after him. "What about you?"

"It's just a cut. Grids, do you have any idea what this ring means?" he asked, picking it up.

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me. And that's not 'just a cut', it looks pretty deep."

"It's fine," he said, turning his face slightly that was still in vampire mode. "As I was saying, it means danger. Hide and stay out of sight danger. I need to get you home."

"Danger? Mac, I face that all the time."

"Not like this," he said. "Just, please, trust me? Hide for a while, until I can figure this out."

She sighed, "I...you can't do this alone any more than I can."

"I know where to look. At least let me see if I can find any information before you move, alright?" he asked. "And you look a little hurt yourself. Let's call it a night and just get you home."

"Alright, but..." she reached up, going to wipe some of the blood from his forehead, "Let me at least get this cleaned, hm?"

"Don't," he started, pulling back. "I can take care of it."

"Come on, I won't hurt you. I'll be careful, I promise."

"I don't want you to touch me when I can't even control my own face," he murmured, turning his head away again.

She blinked rapidly, processing that and hesitating for a moment before nearing him again and taking his face in her hands, turning him to look at her, "I didn't even notice. Mac, please."

Swallowing, he met her eyes. "Grids..."

"You're not going to hurt me."

"I'd still rather you not," he replied, voice soft.

She sighed, drawing her hands away and putting them in her pockets, "Alright."

He swallowed again. "Let's get you home at least."

"Yeah, probably should." She glanced at him, "You _will_ take care of that cut right?"

"I will," he said and nodded. "Promise."

"Good," she murmured, still not sounding pleased. As they left, another form that had been lurking in the bleachers slipped away into the night.

o.o.o.o

Grids sat in the library, her foot up on another chair, an icepack set on that knee. She watched Coricopat as he carefully examined the ring she'd brought. The teen spoke as he looked from the ring to the book and back, "This guy was hard core. And Mac was freaked by the ring. I told him it wasn't anything to worry about." She paused, "It's not anything to worry about is it?"

"I'm afraid he was not overreacting." The librarian replied, "The ring is worn only by members of the Order Of Taranta. They are a society of demon assassins dating back to King Solomon."

Mistoffelees blinked from where he was sitting behind his laptop, carefully keeping it between him and his line of sight toward Coricopat. Tugger was leaning against the table next to him. "I'm sure it was those guys who beat the Elks last year in Sunnydale's adult bowling league championship."

Coricopat ignored Tugger as he continued his explanation, "Their credo is to sow discord and to kill the unwary."

"Bowling is a vicious game," Tugger started and Mistoffelees kicked him hard under the table. Yelping, Tugger looked at him and the smaller teen shook his head.

"That's enough, Tugger!" Coricopat snapped, earning him an alarmed glanced from Grids.

Both Mistoffelees and Tugger turned wide eyes on him, and Tugger glanced down shame-faced.

The librarian sighed, removing his glasses to rub his eyes, "I'm sorry. I...I need to think. This isn't a time for jokes."

Griddlebone eyed him warily, "These assassins...why would they be after me?"

"'Cause you're the scrounge of the underworld?" Mistoffelees said, eyebrow raised. "Do the undead need another reason to go after you?"

"But-but I haven't been that scourgy lately," she protested.

"I don't know why," Coricopat admitted. "But I think the best thing to do is to find a secure location. Someplace out of the way where you can go until we decide on the best course of action and-"

He was cut off as Grids carefully got to her feet, her eyes wide, "Okay. You and Mac have both told me to head for the hills. What's the deal?"

"I - this is an extraordinary circumstance…"

She swallowed hard, glancing at Misto and Tugger, "W-when do we have a usual circumstance, Cori? I mean - mummy girls and snake guys and… But you've never told me to hide before. I mean - you're saying I can't handle this? These guys are that bad?"

Coricopat hesitated before he finally answered Griddlbone. "You might - They're… They're a breed apart, Grids. Unlike vampires - they have no earthly desire except to collect their bounty. To find their target and eliminate it..." He swallowed, "And it appears that you are the target. You can kill as many of them as you like. It won't make any difference - because where there is one, there will be another. And another. They won't stop coming until the job is done.

"The worst of it is, they are masters of deceit. Vampires are bound by the Night, and even Demons have restrictions, but these predators can be anywhere, anytime. They can appear as normal as the next person. Just another face in the crowd. You might not ever know when one of them is near - not until the moment they finally find you."

Even Mistoffelees' eyes were wide at that. "So, what do we do then?"

Grids glanced from one to the other, shaking her head, dropping the ice pack on the table and heading for the door, "I need to clear my head. I'll see you in class, guys."

Mistoffelees followed her. "Grids," he said, "Do you need to talk?"

She paused, glancing around the nearly empty hall, "What's there to talk about? More bad guys coming to do in the Slayer. Just another day in the life."

"Grids," he said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're not alright. I know there's not a lot, but is there anything I can do?"

She swallowed hard but shook her head, "You heard Cori. There's not much anyone can do."

"Still," he said quietly.

"Just...stay safe?"

"That I can do," he agreed.

"I-I...this'll work out right?"

"It always has," he replied.

She wrapped her arms around herself, shuddering slightly, "I..."

He leaned forward, drawing her into a hug, which didn't quite work since he was shorter than her. "You have Mac and Cori watching out for you, not to mention yourself. Just be on guard and you'll be fine."

"I'm scared Misto. They...the last time they both agreed on something so strongly and were this worried, I died."

"You're not gonna die again," he replied firmly.

"I-I...I know."

"Good," he said, kissing her cheek. "This is just another day in the life, right? You'll be fine."

She offered him a shaky smile, returning the hug, "Thank you."

"Of course," he murmured. "So you're going to get through this the way you always do, alright?"

Grids swallowed, nodding, "One step at a time, but maybe not face this one as head-on, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think coming at it from the side, or even behind is a good plan."

She offered him a faint smile, "Well, I...am going to go calm down a bit before facing the rest of the school, alright?"

"Alright," he said softly. "You'll make it through this."

"I know. Thanks." She offered him a faint smile before retreating to the girls' bathroom.

o.o.o.o

Grids made her way through the Career Fair, his gaze never stilling. Something felt off and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching her. She was still limping from the night before, but was mostly ignoring that. She slipped past a group of people talking to a policewoman and tensed as she saw a guy slip out of the crowd, making his way in her direction rapidly. She caught him by the collar and spun him around quickly, slamming him into the wall, "Try it!"

Pounce blinked at the girl pinning him to the wall, God that hurt, "Try what?"

The Slayer looked him over for a long moment before letting him go, "Sorry."

"I'm still not clear on what I'm supposed to try," the musician's eyebrow arched as he looked at her a bit sideways.

She glanced around, seeing people staring, "Nothing." With that she headed for the door, classes were out in about five minutes anyways.

Pounce watched her go, "Huh. A tense person."

o.o.o.o

Later that night found Mistoffelees once again in the library, a volume open in front of him and several stacked beside his elbow. "I wish there was more we could do," he murmured, turning a page.

Coricopat looked up from the books he was going over as well, "We're doing all we can. The only course of action is to decipher the contents of the stolen book."

"It's just," he sighed in frustration. "I wish there was more I could do! I feel helpless when things like this happen."

"We all do," Cori sighed. "The most we can do right now is hope and pray, and help her watch her back."

Swallowing, he looked back down at the book in front of him. "It's just..." he shook his head.

"Just...?"

"I can read books until my eyes bleed, but I feel there has to be something else I could try."

Cori shook his head slightly, "There isn't anything else available to us, Mistoffelees."

The teen looked down. "I know. Just, I wish sometimes is all."

"I know," the librarian nodded, carefully not suggesting anything to do with magic. He'd gone down that road and didn't intend to ever send anyone else down it.

"She... she was really freaked out," he added quietly. "She said the last time you and Mac agreed like this she ended up dead."

Coricopat paled at that, "That is not going to happen this time."

"No, but, I mean, not that you and Mac should be bosom buds or anything, but if the two of you agree, she freaks. You might want to work together when it's not the end of the damn world so it's not so shocking."

The Englishman nodded slightly, "I'll see about that possibly happening then.

"Alright," he said as Tugger entered.

"Guys, Grids didn't go home tonight."

Coricopat looked up, "What?"

"I let the phone ring off the hook several times. Plus, her mom's out of town at the moment."

"Perhaps...she unplugged the phone?"

"It's a statistical impossibility that a sixteen year old girl unplugged her phone," Tugger replied, giving Cori a long look that mirrored some of the looks the librarian would give to him.

The librarian dropped his gaze, "I was perhaps a bit too alarming with my words of caution earlier..."

"You think?" Tugger demanded and Mistoffelees sighed.

"Where would she have gone?"

"Somewhere she feels safe," Cori answered. Mistoffelees glanced at Tugger and back to Cori, having a thought to where but unsure whether he could or should act on it.

o.o.o.o

Griddlebone made her way carefully through the streets near the Bronze, finally reaching Mac's basement apartment. She knocked on the door, "Mac?" When there was no answer she tried again. After a third attempt with no answer she gave in and broke into he apartment. She opened the door, looking around, "Mac?" He didn't appear to be home. The teen stepped inside and turned on a floor lamp. She hesitated before closing the door and making her way over to sit on the unmade bed across the room. She reached down to massage her knee carefully. After a long moment she finally lay down, curling up and finding she felt a bit safer with his scent around her. Grids tilted her head into the pillow a bit more, closing her eyes and hoping he would be back soon.

o.o.o.o

Sweeping the floor of his bar, Admetus looked up in annoyance when the door opened. "Hey, can't you read? The sign says clos-Oh, Mac," he stuttered out. "Didn't realize it was you. You were all in the dark and all." Mac just gave him a long look and Admetus shrugged, leaning against his broom. "What can I do you for tonight?"

"I need information," Mac replied.

"Really? Because I'm living clean and all that now," Admetus tried.

"You're a human running a bar for demons," Mac said, arching a brow. "You and clean living parted long ago."

"Well, when you put it that way," Admetus muttered.

"I am. Now, who sent them?"

Admetus did look surprised at that. "Who sent who?" he asked.

"The order of Taranta," Mac replied.

Admetus's eyes widened. "They're in town?"

"Don't play with me," Mac snapped. "Was it Jerrie?"

"Who?" Admetus tried and Mac growled. He held his hands up quickly, letting the broom clatter to the ground. "Alright, alright! Yes, of course it was him and you know it so why do you need me to tell you anyway? He's sick of your girl running amok in his plans and I'm sure the majority of town supports him, okay?"

"Where is he?" Mac growled, menacing the other who just shrugged.

"Look, you think I know? You're ear is closer to the ground that mine is. I just provide beverages here, not a bloody home tracking system."

Mac took a step toward him and Ademtus took one back.

Before either of them could say something else, a mop handle went flying at Mac's head, knocking him down hard. Admetus took one look at that and fled behind the bar.

"Where is the girl?" the girl holding the mop demanded. Mac snarled at her, Admetus long since having retreated. He rushed at her, only to be kicked to the side, as she attempted to use the mop handle as a stake. Blocking it with a bar stool, he pushed her back, only to have her return in the next second with a round house kick.

Sparring, she managed to force him back into the liquor cage, made of heavy metal to protect expensive brews. Mac crashed into a crate of it, spilling the liquid everywhere and tossing a broken bottle at his attackers head.

She evaded it, and paused, considering him with an odd smile.

"Who are you?" Mac demanded. "I won't hurt you if you tell me what I need to know and why you're here." She just smiled at him. "Do you think this is funny?"

Stepped back, she slammed the door to the cage shut, bolting it. "I do now," she replied, glancing at the window that looked over the cage. "The sun comes up in a few hours. That girl you were with-"

"Don't you dare go near her," Mac snarled.

His attacker shrugged. "Not anything you can do about it now," she said, and left. Mac threw himself at the metal bars, snarling.

* * *

><p>Woo-hoo, meet some new characters. Sorry for the longer time between updates recently, life has been a little hectic. We hope all the readers have been enjoying the story so far, and all your support is greatly adored. We're always accepting reviews, and are quite happy when the little button at the bottom of the screen is hit. Cheers all! Happy New Years!<p> 


	16. You're Usually Not Here When I Wake Up

Coricopat was still looking through books in his office, the phone cradled against his shoulder. He glanced at the clock, six am. They'd been at this all night, and still couldn't seem to find much. He sighed, speaking into the receiver, "Tugger?...No, I still haven't heard from her. I think you should go to her house and check on her." He looked a bit closer at the book in his hand, "Right away...I don't know, get Bombalurina to drive you." He hung up and rushed into the main library.

He paused when he saw Misto asleep at the computer. Slowing a bit he moved over and gently shook his shoulder, "Mistoffelees."

The teen jerked up. "Don't warn the tadpools!" he glanced around and his eyes widened.

Coricopat startled back, his nerves on edge from the situation and the complete lack of sleep he'd gotten in the past twenty-four hours, "Goodness! Are you alright?"

"Cori?" He blinked. "I am awake? Because you're not usually here when wake up." He blinked again. "Oh, right, I'm awake. I'm functional now."

"You're at the library," he reminded gently. "You fell asleep." His brows arched a bit, "By the way, 'Don't warn the tadpoles'?"

"Yes, I'm awake, feel asleep during reading," he shook his head and blushed. "I... frog fear. Anyway."

"You've gone quite beyond the call of duty-you needed the sleep. And, fortunately, I think I've finally found something."

"Oh, finding is good," Mistoffelees ran a hand through his thick hair, still blushing.

Coricopat didn't seem to notice the blush as he turned to the book in his hands, "I had to go back to the Lutheran Index. But I found a description of the missing du Lac Manuscript. It's a ritual, Misto. I haven't managed to decipher the exact details - but I believe the purpose is to restore a weak and sickly vampire to full health."

"Like Cassandra?" Mistoffelees asked, running his hand through his hair again. He hated that moment when he first woke up, he was always so disoriented and having Cori there just made it worse.

"Exactly." The librarian paused, "Are you alright?"

"Me?" Mistoffelees asked a little too quickly.

"Yes, you."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, I may be imagining things. It tends to happen after this much time staring at the printed word."

Mistoffelees swallowed and shrugged. "I just don't like waking up," he muttered, looking down at the book he'd fallen asleep against and rubbing his cheek. "So, they're trying to restore Cassandra. Why the order then?"

"Why the wh-Oh, right." He desperately needed either sleep or caffeine, "I would imagine Jerrie called them here to get Grids out of the way. I'm sure he wants nothing to come between him and his plans to revive his lady love."

"So, this is good. We know what the deal is now," Mistoffelees offered.

"I wish I could agree. But all we know is the goal of the ritual. We don't know where it will take place or when. We don't know what it entails..."

"Which puts us back into the bad square..."

"No." Cori shook his head firmly, "No. We just have more work to do." He glanced toward his office, "I'm going to go set some tea on to brew and then I'll be back to rejoin you in the researching."

"Only so long as you're making two cups," Mistoffelees said, rubbing his eyes.

"Of course," Coricopat answered absently as he retreated to his office again. Biting his lip, Mistoffelees returned the book he was trying to read.

o.o.o.o

Bomba pulled her car to a stop in front of Grids' house, getting out and slamming her driver's door, still mid-tirade at Tugger, "I can't even believe you. You drag me out of bed for a ride? What am I, mass transportation?"

Tugger gave her a long look, trying the door and finding it locked. "Well, it's locker room talk, which I pay no heed to, but yeah, a lot of guys say that."

She glared at him as she moved over to one of the windows and tried it, "Great. So now I'm your taxi _and_ your punching bag."

Finding an unlocked window Tugger shrugged, getting it open. "Well, I would call you my witless foil more of but hey, have it your way."

She scowled at him, "You know what? I'm going home and get ready for school. Have fun walking."

"Come on, Bombs," Tugger said, catching her arm. "To be part of the Scooby gang, you're gonna be woken up and dragged out of bed from time to time."

She grimaced, pulling her arm out of his grip, "Oh, right. Cause I lie awake at night hoping you dweebs will be my best friends. And that my first husband will be a balding, demented homeless man -"

Tugger's face twisted and he shook his head. "Grids could be in trouble..."

"And, what, exactly, are you going to do about it if she is? If you hadn't noticed - you're the lameness. She's the superchick or whatever," Bomba was in fine form that morning, dressed down from her usual coiffed self with her hair pulled back into a ponytail and more than a bit bitchy about being woken up and dragged over to break into a classmate's house.

"At least I'm the lame ass that cares," he snapped. "Which is more than you can say," he added, gesturing to her. "I'm going to check up stairs," he added and stomped off.

She scowled after him, finally slipping in through the window and starting to look around the living room. She jumped slightly at the sound of a knock on the front door. Bomba moved carefully over and looked through the window next to the door, a salesman with a suitcase advertizing skin care products stood there. She unlocked the door and opened it a crack, "Yeah?"

The unremarkable man spoke, "Good day. I am Norman Pfister with Quintessence Skin Care and Cosmetics. I was wondering if I could interest you in some free samples?"

Her brows rose slightly at that, "Free?" Stepping aside she let him in.

o.o.o.o

Grids lay curled in Mac's bed the next morning, holding one of his pillows to her chest. She blinked her eyes open, tensing slightly as she heard a sound in the apartment. She woke fully as she had to roll out of the way of a short axe that landed where she had been laying moments before. Leaping off the bed, she took a ready stance to face the girl in front of her, "You must be number two."

The same girl who had locked Mac in Admetus' wine cage swung the axe at Grid's head again rather than replying.

Grids ducked, trying to spot a weapon to use, "Thanks for the wake-up, but I'll stick with my clock radio." She caught the girl's arm as the axe swung at her again. To her surprise and rising horror she couldn't seem to wrest the weapon away.

They remained locked in the struggle over the axe for a long moment, neither budging and evenly matched. Grids finally met the other girl's eyes, something vaguely familiar clicked in her mind , ut she moved swiftly, kicking the other girl's legs out from under her.

The other hit the ground hard, but twisted her legs up in Grids, bringing the Slayer down with her. They rolled on the floor, the attacker still keeping firm hold on the axe even as they traded off the upper hand several times. As they fought, they smashed into Mac's table, and just about overturned his tasteful bookshelf.

Grids had had just about enough, "Come on. Do _not_ make me do the chick fight thing."

"Chick fight?" The other asked in confusion.

"You know..." She grabbed a handful of the other's hair and yanked hard, digging her fingernails into the hand holding the axe until the weapon was dropped. Grids swept up the axe and straddled the other girl, pinning her. She drew the axe back at the ready, "Clichéd, but effective."

"Who are you?" the other asked in confusion.

Grids stopped herself before she brought the axe down, "What do you mean who am _I_? You attacked me. Who the hell are you?"

"I am Kendra, the vampire slayer," the pinned girl snapped.

The blonde just stared at her, "Come again? You're _who_?"

"The Slayer," the girl repeated. "Of vampires."

Grids rolled her eyes, "Nice cover story. Here's a tip - try it on someone who's not the real slayer next time."

"You cannot stop me," Kendra glared at her. "Another Slayer will just be sent to take my place.

"Stop with the slayer thing! I'm the damn slayer!" the blonde snapped.

"Nonsense! There is only one and I am she," the girl insisted.

Griddlebone considered how earnest the other sounded and finally spoke again, "Okay, here's a new scenario. I back off. You promise not to go all wiggy until we go to my watcher and figure out what this is all about. Kay?"

"Wiggy?" Kendra asked in confusion,

"You know...no fighting? No kicking?"

"I accept your scenario," Kendra admitted finally and they got off each other, rising, but still looking at each other in suspicion and contempt. "You're English is very strange," Kendra told her.

"Yeah, it's something about me being woken by an axe," came the biting reply. "It makes me talk crazy." There was a pause before she spoke again, "So you were sent here?"

"Yes," she said. "By my Watcher."

"To do...what?" She started for the door, but kept a wary eye on the other girl.

"My duty, to kill vampires," Kendra replied as if that was the simplest thing in the world.

"Right...It is so time to go talk to Cori."

"Who?" the darker haired girl asked in confusion.

"My watcher."

"Oh," Kendra said. "Alright."

They arrived at the library a short while later. Cori was alone in the immediate sight. His look of relief upon seeing Grids faded to confusion quickly, "Grids? What's going on?"

"Meet someone who attacked me with an axe and claims to be the Slayer."

"Not claims, I am, "Kendra protested in annoyance.

Grids shrugged, perching herself on one of the library tables. Coricopat considered the other girl present, "Who's your watcher?"

"Sam Zabuto, sir," Kendra replied, getting a great deal more formal around Coricopat than she had acted around Grids.

That earned a blink from the librarian, "Sam Zabuto?"

"You know him, Cori?" Grids asked.

"We've never met. But he is very well respected." He took off his glasses to clean them.

"What? So he's a real guy? As in...non-fictional?"

Coricopat nodded, glancing at the second slayer again, "What are you called?"

"The vampire Slayer," she responded promptly but sounded somewhat confused.

Grids rolled her eyes, "We got that part. He means your name."

"Oh, I am called Kendra. I have no last name, sir."

"Can you say 'stuck in the 80s'?" Grids muttered.

"Griddlebone, please." Cori rubbed his temple, he needed sleep to deal with this, "There has obviously been some kind of misunderstanding here."

Mistoffelees choose that moment to enter the library. "Hey-" he started and suddenly Kendra was in front of him, voice harsh.

"Identity yourself!"

Eyes widening Mistoffelees took an abrupt step backward, trying to understand what just happened in his sleep addled brain.

"Hey!" Grids snapped, moving swiftly from where she had been perched, getting in Kendra's face, "Back off. This is my friend!"

"Friend?" Kendra asked with a frown as Mistoffelees inched around her, sliding up to Cori.

"I have clearly not gotten enough sleep. What's going on?" he murmured.

Coricopat shook his head slightly, "She's apparently a second slayer."

"You know? Person you hang with? Amigo?" Grids was still trying to explain.

"I do not understand," Kendra declared as Mistoffelees turned wide eyes on her.

Grids rolled her eyes, looking at Cori. "Your turn."

The librarian sighed, "Kendra. There are a few people, civilians if you will, who know Grids' identity. Misto is one of them. And they also spend time together. Socially."

"And you allow this?" Kendra demanded of Coricopat and Mistoffelees visibly bit his lip. Whether from something like nervousness or whether he was trying not to laugh was hard to tell.

"Well. Well, yes. You see..."

"But, the Slayer must work in secret," Kendra insisted and Mistoffelees tilted his head down.

"Of course." Coricopat agreed, "With Griddlebone however...it's, well, some flexibility is required."

"Flexibility?" Kendra demanded.

"The fact that Cori couldn't tell her what to do and have it be obeyed," Mistoffelees supplied. "Or, the fact he would be hard pressed to tell me I couldn't hang out with her either. Besides, we help."

"Help?" Kendra asked, as if he was instantly suspicious of any such help and Mistoffelees' mouth thinned.

"Okay, we're done with this conversation about Grids while said slayer is standing right here," Griddlebone cut in. "Cori, how can she be here? There's only supposed to be one slayer."

"Well...I don't know. The new slayer is only called after the previous slayer has died, and-"He broke off, "Good lord . . . You were dead, Grids."

"I was only gone for a minute!" she protested.

"Clearly, it doesn't matter how long you were gone. You were physically dead, causing the activation of the next slayer," the librarian reasoned.

"She died?" Kendra demanded and Mistoffelees sighed, going over to the computer rather than have to stand awkwardly by Cori.

"Just a little," Grids shrugged like it was no big deal though internally she was flipping over it again.

"Yes. She drowned, but was revived," Coricopat supplied.

"So there's two of them now?" Mistoffelees asked. "They really don't wait around to call up the second one do they?"

Cori nodded, "It would appear so." He settled into one of the chairs, "We have no precedent for this. I'm quite flummoxed."

"What's the flum?" Grids asked, "It's a mistake. She isn't supposed to be here. She goes home." She looked at Kendra, "No offense. But, I'm not dead and it's a teeny bit creepy having you around."

"I cannot just leave!" she insisted. "I was sent here for a reason by my watcher! A dark power is going to rise in Sunnydale and I was sent to stop it."

Cori sighed, rising again, "He's quite right. I'll need to contact him."

"So what was your plan for fighting this dark power?" Grids looked over the new slayer, "Just sort of attack people till you found a bad one?"

"Of course not!" she snapped.

"Then why the hell did you attack me with an _axe_?"

"I thought you were a vampire," she replied bluntly. That even got Mistoffelees to look up from the computer at her.

Grids looked singularly unimpressed, "Swing and a miss for the rookie."

"You were with a vampire, held in his embrace!" Kendra protested.

"Grids would ne-" Mistoffelees started in a fury and paused. "Oh, well, she would do that with one vampire. But he's a good vampire!"

Grids nodded her agreement with Mistoffelees, "You saw me with Mac. He's a vamp, but he's good."

"Mac? Surely you do not mean Macavity? I have heard of him and he is one of the world monsters on record," Kendra gaped at her.

"No, he's good now," Cori piped up from where he'd paused in his office doorway.

"He had a gypsy curse," Grids explained, her tone even, but just barely.

"Really," Mistoffelees piped up. "He's quite housebroken now."

"A what?" Kendra started. "After all, he looked like just another animal when I-" suddenly she stopped, for the first time looking shameful.

Grids froze, turning to fully face the other girl, "When you what?" Her voice grew dangerous, "What did you do to him?"

"I..." Kendra started and stopped again.

"What did you do?" Her voice rose sharply, a hint of panic tinting it.

"I locked him in a room with a window," Kendra murmured, looking down.

Grids paled, reaching out and grabbing the girl by the arm, "Where?"

o.o.o.o

Hours after originally fleeing, Admetus slunk back into his bar, glancing around and not quite noticing Mac hunched in a corner, trying to hide as the sun spread itself across the cage.

Jerrie stepped out of the shadows in the back of the bar, the easiest exit to get to the sewers, "'Metus. 'Bout time you showed, been waitin' for a while. I need you t' keep an eye out for somethin' for me."

The auburn haired man did a double take, having nearly jumped atop his own bar. "Oh, Jerrie. It's been a while. What can I do for you now?"

The vampire grinned, taking a final drag from his cigarette before extinguishing it under the toe of his boot, "I need you t' watch for-" He broke off as his gaze flickered around and landed on Mac, "Well, looks like y've got 'im for me already..."

"I have what?" Admetus asked, following Jerrie's gaze and freezing. "Oh."

"Get 'im outta that cage."

"I," Admetus started to protest.

"There ain't no way I'm goin' inta that sunlight t' get 'im out. So, 'ere's y' options. Y' get 'im outta that cage an' bring 'im 'ere, or in about five minutes there's really jus' gonna be a pile a ash there an' I'll be back t' deal with you tonight."

Admetus blinked, considered, and then shrugged. He unlocked the cage and dragged Mac out, the vampire not coherent enough to protest.

Jerrie withdrew a couple of bills absently as he met Admetus at the place where the sunlight ended. He hauled Mac to his feet, draping one of his arms around his shoulders and holding out the bills to the barkeep. "Talk an' I'll know. Cass has been lookin' for new toy."

"What're you going to do with him?" Admetus couldn't help but ask.

"Oh, I'm thinking - maybe dinner and a movie. I don't want to rush into anything. I've been hurt, you know," Jerrie replied airily as he dragged Mac back the way he'd come.

Admetus frowned after that and sighed, going to put his bar back together for that night.

o.o.o.o

Bombalurina stood, examining the make-up in the salesman's case. She held up a lipstick, "Do you have this in raisin? I know you wouldn't think so - but I'm both a winter and a summer."

The man just stared at her, finally speaking, "$9.99, tax included."

The redhead looked at him like he was crazy, "You - you said that already. Do you have anything in the berry family?"

He didn't reply, just taking the lipstick back and dropping it back in the case, "Are there more ladies in the house?"

"They aren't home." She looked him over, "Nothing personal - but maybe you should look into selling dictionaries, or som-" She broke off as a single maggot appeared from under the man's coat and skittered across the floor. The girl backed away, her gaze flickering up to the man who stared impassively back at her. He looks totally human. Creepy stare, but human.

Coming down the stairs finally, Tugger paused. "Hey, what's goin-Bomba, tell me you didn't let someone into Grids' house!"

"I..."She glanced at him a bit sheepishly, though there was something nervous in her expression as well, "He was just leaving." She looked back at the salesman, "Right?"

Tugger blinked and shook his head. "Okay, Mary Kay, it's time to..." he moved forward to shoo the guy out, only to have his face ripple, as if something was crawling under it. "Time to..." Tugger took one more look at the salesman and turned to Bomba. "Run."

She didn't need to be told twice, she bolted for the back door, hearing Tugger right behind her.

As they reached the back door the salesman who had turned entirely into bugs suddenly reformed. Letting out what could only be described as a shriek, Tugger bolted for the cellar. Slamming and bolting the door, the bugs started to crawl through the bottom.

Bomba screamed, bringing her heel down on a group of them. "Find something to block the crack!" Tugger yelped, hitting the worms with a broom.

She turned, searching frantically as she kept brushing worms off of herself. She finally located a roll of duct tape and shoved it at him, "I-I don't do worms."

"Here," Tugger said, shoving the broom at her and starting to tape the cracks around the door. Bomba took her turn swinging the broom to kill the worms while trying to avoid hitting Tugger in the process.

Once the door was taped and all the worms smashed, they looked around the cellar. There was one old window that looked rusted shut, and no other way out. Tugger sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Just when you think you've seen it all, a man of bugs comes along to destroy your illusion."

Bomba shuddered, nodding.

o.o.o.o

Kendra led Grids into Admetus' bar.

"Can no one read the closed sign!" Admetus wailed.

Grids offered him a glare for his trouble, but ignored him otherwise, turning to Kendra, "Where'd you lock him up?"

She pointed. "There's no ashes, so he didn't die," she said, primly.

"Course he didn't die," Ademtus rolled his eyes.

"Good, that means I don't have to kill _you_," the blonde told Kendra before turning to Admetus, "Where is he?"

"He," the bartender started and stopped. "Left."

Her eyes narrowed and she walked over, "Left? Where'd he go?"

"Um, home?" Admetus tried and even Kendra didn't look like she believed him.

"When?" the original slayer demanded.

"Little bit ago?" he offered. "Through the sewers."

"...Right. Why don't I call him and check that?"

"Well, I hear he wanted sleep," Ademtus tried, so far off his game even he wasn't amused anymore.

"I'm sure he'd understand if I explained it was because I wanted to make sure he was okay after someone locked him in a cage and waited for the sun to burn him to ashes," she answered, starting for the phone.

"Okay, he's not home," Admetus shook his head. "And isn't this the chick that locked him up in the first place?" Kendra gave him a long look. "Look, I can't just come out and tell you, but really, who else would pick Mac up in the middle of the day through the sewers?"

Grids froze and turned to face the man, paling, "What does he want with Mac?"

"Don't know, wouldn't say," Admetus shrugged. "But he picked him up and took him off and I'm sorry but there wasn't much I could do."

She thought for a long moment and then finally nodded, "Where is he, do you know?"

"Some factory?" Admetus offered. "That's where those types usually are, and I think he picked up the Anointed One's haunts, but damned if I actually know."

She sighed, "Great. If we find otherwise we'll be back."

"Of course you will," Ademtus sighed. "Because no one pays attention to the closed signs."

* * *

><p>There really aren't enough CATS characters to cast everyone, sorry Kendra! We hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, sorry for the long pause between updates. Please leave a review, it makes your author team feel so much better!<p> 


	17. Where I Felt Safe

Jerrie slipped into the basement room he and Cass were sharing. He paused when he saw her laying on the bed, looking worse by the day. He sighed very quietly before moving over and sitting on the edge of the bed. Running his hand gently over her forehead and through her dark hair, he waited for her to wake up.

"Ah," she said, voice sounding far off. "I was dreaming," and she sounded like she might still be.

"Of what, pet?" he asked quietly.

"Beautiful things," she hummed happily. "We were in Paris. You had a branding iron..."

He smiled a bit at that, rising, "I brought you something." Jerrie slipped out of the room briefly.

She clapped her hands, but the motion was faint. "It's not my birthday, is it?"

Jerrie dragged Mac, bound and gagged, back into the room. He grinned, "Not quite, but close. Your sire, my sweet."

"Macavity?" she asked happily. "The one that's supposed to make me all bright and shiny and new again?" They had finally managed to translate the stolen books.

Jerrie tossed Mac to the side, not giving a damn how he fell, or where for that matter. "The one an' only. Now all we need is th' new moon t'night. Then he'll die an' you, Princess, will be fully restored." He grinned, joining her on the bed, "My black goddess. My ripe, wicked plum. It's been-"

"Forever," she finished, kissing him hard for along moment before drawing back. "Can I have him until then?" she pouted.

Jerrie drew back from the kiss, nearly scowling at that request. He looked toward Mac, visibly irked by that idea, but he finally nodded, "Alright, you can play. But don't kill him, pet. He mustn't die 'til the ritual."

"Of course not," she said, leaning over to where Mac's eyes widened slightly. He was bound and gagged but his concern was evident. "If you'd bring him to me? To keep me entertained until I can paint the streets red?"

"Whatever you say, pet." Jerrie sighed, getting up and moving over to yank Mac to his feet and pull him over to the bed so Cass could reach him.

She grinned happily, moving over to Mac and leaning over him so her hair hit his chest. "We're going to have fun, you and I," she crooned.

Jerrie let go of Mac, scowling but slipped out of the room to go check on the preparations for the ritual.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees glanced around the library, rubbing his eyes again as he listened vaguely to the conversation going on around him between the Slayers and Cori. Coricopat was leaning against one of the tables as he spoke, "Kendra, I've conferred with your Watcher, Mr. Zabuto. He and I agree that until this matter with Jerrie and Cassandra is resolved, you two should work together."

Grids' lip curled slightly at that, "Oh, that'll be a treat."

Ignoring Grids, Kendra addressed Cori. "You believe Jerrie is attempting to restore this Cassandra to health then?"

"Yes. That would be the dark power your Watcher referred to, as far as we can tell. Cassandra is not just evil. She's also quite mad. Restored to her full health there is absolutely no telling what she might do."

"Then we shall simply stop Jerrie," Kendra declared.

"Good plan! Let's go! Charge!" Grids couldn't keep the sarcasm out of her voice.

"Griddlebone," Cori's tone was weary, but held enough of a reprimand that the teen sighed.

She turned to the other slayer, "It's a little more complicated than that, okay, John Wayne?"

The watcher nodded, "Yes, I'm afraid it is. Jerrie has called out the Order of Taranta to keep Grids out of the way."

"The assassins?" for a moment Kendra actually looked impressed. "I have read of them in the writings of Dramius."

Coricopat looked at her in a bit of surprise, "Really? Which volume?"

"If my memory serves, it was six, sir," she replied. To the side Mistoffelees perked up, flipping through the books he had out in front of him quickly, having sworn he'd seen something about Dramius around four that morning.

"How do you know that stuff?" Grids just looked at Kendra, like she'd grown another head.

"From my studies," she replied, confused by the question.

"So...you have a lot of free time, then," Grids assumed.

"No," she replied, still confused. "I study because it is required. The slayer handbook insists upon it. I'm surprised you don't know it."

"There's a Slayer handbook?" Mistoffelees asked, glancing up in some surprise.

"Handbook? What handbook? How come I didn't get a handbook?" The blonde turned to Cori who shook his head.

"After meeting you, Griddlebone, I was quite sure the handbook would be of no use in your case."

"What do you mean - "it would be of no use in my case?" What's wrong with my case?"

"Is there a t-shirt too we should know about?" Mistoffelees asked, giving Coricopat a long and offended look. He was offended on behalf of Grids, and if there was a Slayer handbook... there could be so much information in it. That Cori already knew, granted, but that they could have been using too.

Cori looked from one to the other, shaking his head slightly, "Believe me, the handbook would not have fit this situation."

Mistoffelees' mouth twisted, still put out but he went back to flipping through what he hoped as volume six of Dramius, holding the book up in front of his face.

Coricopat frowned at that, but turned back to Kendra, "Perhaps you could show me the bit about the Order? I have to admit I haven't ever been able to get through Dramius fully."

"It is difficult," she smiled at the watcher. "All those footnotes." Mistoffelees made a face at her over the top of the book, as if footnotes were no match for him.

Grids grimaced, muttering, "Welcome to planet pocket protector."

Coricopat glanced at her, "Grids, Principal Snyder came snooping around for you."

Her eyes widened, "Oh God, the career fair."

"You'd best make an appearance, I think."

She grimaced but nodded, "Right." Mistoffelees set the book down, as if sick of it already, moving over to Grids and standing near her.

"Excuse me," Kendra said. "Do you mean to say Grids is a student here?"

Cori nodded slightly, "Yes."

"And you allow this? Surely, I'd imagine she's a cheerleader too then," Kendra huffed.

"Actually she gave up cheerleading," came his reply. "It's rather a funny story actually."

Kendra stared at him for a long moment in shock.

"Well..." He shook his head slightly, "Let's go find those volumes then shall we?" The librarian glanced at Misto and Grids, "You two should be headed toward the career fair I believe."

Mistoffelees nodded, not looking entirely pleased but he hefted his bag and turned to leave. Grids' lip curled again, but she exited the library without another word. Mistoffelees followed quickly. "Grids," he called out.

She stopped, waiting for him, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay? I mean, obviously not. But, what's up? We tried to call you last night."

"I...went where I felt safe. I went to Mac's," she answered quietly.

He paused for a moment before linking his arm through her's. "That makes sense. Though, next time, if possible it would be nice to get a call or something. I don't think Tugger slept last night," he paused for a moment. "Speaking of which, where the hell is Tugger?"

She gave him a sheepish glance, "I'll call next time." A frown accompanied her next words, "I haven't seen him."

"I think he went to check out your house," Mistoffelees said with a frown.

Her eyes widened at that, "You mean you two let him go alone? And you haven't heard back from him?"

"I think he took Bomba?" Mistoffelees offered. "I was asleep at the time."

"I should go check on them..." She looked toward the front door of the school and scowled when she saw Principal Snyder there, "Or we wait to see if we hear from them within the next hour."

Mistoffelees ran a hand through his hair. "God. I can't believe I wasn't thinking about that," he shook his head slightly.

"How much sleep did you get last night?"

He blinked at her. "I think I pulled off forty-five minutes over a book?"

"Then don't hold yourself to blame for not thinking of this. If we don't hear from them in an hour I'll sneak out."

He nodded, sighing. "Alright, alright. But first, you have to play the good student, right?"

"Must I?" She sighed, but offered him a bit of a smile to show she was, mostly, joking.

Rolling his eyes at her, he bumped shoulders. "You must."

o.o.o.o

Meanwhile, in Grids' basement, Bombalurina was attempting to wear a track in the floor with her pacing. There was no sure way to tell how long she and Tugger had been trapped in the basement, but they hadn't dared to take the tape off the door's cracks yet.

"Would you please just sit down or at least change your pattern, or something?" Tugger asked. "You're making me queasy, acting like a caged cat."

"Well, you're no more use than a bump on a log, just sitting there," she replied testily. "You should be helping me think up a plan."

"I have a plan," he protested. "We wait, and Grids saves us."

"How will she even know where to find us?"

Tugger gave her a long, hard look. "Bomba, this is Grids' house. I figure she's gonna find us before water becomes an issue."

"What if she doesn't?" She protested, "I'm supposed to just waste away down here with you? No, thanks." The girl started past him toward the stairs.

"Whoa," Tugger leapt up, stopping her. "What are you doing? Are you crazy?"

"Checking to see if he's gone," Bomba answered, as though it should be obvious.

"Well, that's brilliant, Sherlock, but what if he's not?" Tugger demanded. "Just gonna let him right on in."

"This coming from the guy who thinks we should stay here and hope somebody else decides to be a hero. Worst case, he's out there and we put more tape down. Forgot I was stranded with a loser."

"Hey, looser I may be but I wasn't the one stupid enough to let worm guy in the house in the first place! That honor is all yours, madam."

"He looked normal!" She protested, "And it was sunny out!"

"So, what, he was supposed to have a neon sign saying, oh look I'm an assassin over his head or something?" Tugger demanded. "All it took was the prospect of free make up and you're eating out of his hand like a stupid dog!"

Her eyes narrowed, "You know what? I'm going. I'd rather be worm food than look at your pathetic face for another minute!"

They were standing toe to toe by then, voices steadily rising. "Then go, I won't stop you!" he snarled, looking down at her and arms thrown wide.

"I bet you wouldn't! I bet you'd just let a girl go off to her doom all by herself!" Her hands clenched into fists at her sides.

"Not just any girl," he drawled, hooking his hands in his belt loops. "You're special."

"I can't believe I'm stuck here spending what are probably my last moments on earth with _you_!" Bomba looked about ready to slap him.

"I hope these are my last moments, because any more of you and I'm gonna-"

"You're gonna what? Coward!"

"Moron!" he snapped back.

"I hate you!" she snarled.

"Not as much as I hate you," he replied hotly.

There was a pause, their eyes locked. It was hard to tell which moved first, but they were suddenly kissing, Bomba's hands moving to comb through Tugger's hair. Tugger's hands went around her waist in the very moment he registered that they were kissing. It was one of those few kisses that actually feel ground-shaking and shocking and astounding all at once.

And it went on for quite some time. Suddenly, just as quickly as they'd fallen into the kiss, they jumped out of it, staring at each other for a beat.

Bomba glanced toward the door finally, "We've got to get out of here."

"Uh-huh," Tugger agreed and they moved quickly, ripping the tape away from the door. Peeking out, Tugger declared, "He's gone." The pair rushed for the front door.

They were on their way through the dining room, nearly to the front door, when worms started raining down on them from the ceiling. Bomba shrieked, trying to brush them off while getting out of the house.

Tugger stopped and turned back to her, picking up the hose and turning it on to full power, spraying her and getting rid of most of the worms. She shrieked again, but finally managed to dislodge the last of the worms and get out of the way of the hose, bolting for her car, "Come on!"

Tugger didn't need to be told twice, diving for the car. Bomba barely waited for him to get the door closed before pulling away from the curb and heading for the school.

o.o.o.o

Grids looked around the common room where the Career Fair was being held. Her brow arched and she elbowed Mistoffelees lightly, "Don't look now, but that guy over there is so checking you out."

Mistoffelees blinked at her, reaction slowed. "Huh? Who am I not looking at now?"

"Cute guy, to your left, with the guitar case."

Mistoffelees blinked and finally turned, seeing Pounce to the side and offering him a smile before turning back to Grids. "Oh, that's Pounce. I think he's just expressing computer nerd solidarity. Or, appetizer lover solidarity. Anyway, some solidarity of some kind, that's all."

"Right. That's why he's on his way over?" she grinned a bit.

"He," Mistoffelees blinked rapidly, rubbing a hand quickly over his eyes. "Yes?"

Pouncival neared, offering Misto a slight smile, "Hi."

Grids smirked, murmuring a quiet "Told you so" as she made her way toward the law enforcement booth.

Mistoffelees blinked after her, slightly offended and wincing after her retreating back, before turning back to Pounce. "Hey..."

"How're you?" the other boy asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual running off a maybe forty minutes sleep over books, I mean," he stuttered out. "Not that sleeping over books after an all nighter is actually normal, well, more normal than you'd think but it's not like, weekly, well, unless you were Cori then I think it might be but I..." he just about smacked his forehead. "How are you?"

Pounce blinked once and then shrugged, "I'm good." He changed topics to something he would hopefully understand the answer to, "Did you decide? You gonna become a corporate computer suit guy?"

"Oh, no, I think I'll graduate high school first. Maybe even college. I hear college is nice. Very life changing and all that," Mistoffelees replied. He was never staying up all night again if this was any indication.

Pouncival nodded slightly, shrugging a bit, "Sounds like a good plan. I've heard that sort of life changing can be good."

"Good is good," Mistoffelees replied and winced. "Well, what about you? Joining the ranks of black suits?"

"I'm not really a computer person." He considered, "Or a work of any kind person."

Mistoffelees blinked and smiled faintly. "How did you get chosen then?" he asked, tilting his head.

"I sort of test well. Which is cool and all, except then it leads to jobs."

"Well, eventually that might be good?" Mistoffelees offered. "Besides, being skilled tends to be good. Even if you don't want to use it and all."

"This is true, but I figure I've got a while before I need to worry about that. And the band gets enough gigs to work for now," Pounce replied with a tiny lift of his shoulders.

"Right," Mistoffelees nodded. "So, do you have any major ambitions at all?"

"For now? E flat, diminished 9th."

Mistoffelees blinked. "That... might make sense to me running off something like several hours of sleep, but I'm not entirely sure it would," he admitted.

"The E flat's doable, but it's that diminished 9th. That's a man's chord. You could lose a finger," Pounce offered Mistoffelees a grin as he motioned to the guitar case he carried, making his meaning a bit clearer, hopefully.

"Oh," Mistoffelees said, eyes widening and his face relaxed into a smile. "Of course. Well, try not to lose a finger, though I'm sure when you figure it out, you'll be quite manly up on stage doing it."

Pounce chuckled, "Hopefully."

"I mean, music is a nice ambition," Mistoffelees tried.

"It's what I've got right now. How 'bout you? Big plans beyond college?"

"Actually," he paused and laughed quietly, shaking his head. "Not really. I'm probably just trying to survive until then. You know, you think I'd be the type to know my major since I was three, but I really have no idea what I want to do."

"Well, you'll figure it out I bet."

"I hope so," he replied, managing to bite back any more comments about surviving until then.

Meanwhile, over at the law enforcement table, the woman running it glanced up as Grids finally made her way over, gesturing to a sheet. "Sign in. Now that everyone's here, listen up and answer when I call your name." The students neared, Grids sighing, she really didn't want to be here.

The woman went through the list, reaching. "Griddlebone Summers!"

"Here," the blonde half-raised her hand.

Without any sign of what she was doing, the police woman suddenly drew a gun and aimed it at Grids. "Oh for the love of...Get down!" She shouted as she dove for cover.

The woman started firing off shots as the high schoolers scattered. Mostly she was aiming at Grids, but bullets were straying everywhere, including to where an addled Mistoffelees was still talking to Pounce. Pounce startled, "Look out!" He tackled the other teen to the ground, swearing quietly as a bullet grazed his arm.

Grids moved quickly, crawling through the chaos until she was behind the assailant. She grabbed the woman's legs, yanking them out from under her and bringing the attacker to the ground. Calmly the woman simply drew another gun, pointing it at Grid's face, only to have it kicked out her hands by Kendra, who glared down at her.

Mistofflees meanwhile was panicking, pushing Pounce off him and sitting them both up. "Oh god, oh god, there's a gun, not used to guns, are you okay?"

Pounce tilted his head on one side, looking at where his arm was bleeding before clapping his other hand over it, "Huh. Yeah."

Mistoffelees put his own hand over the wound. "It's not deep," he murmured. "And the bullet's not stuck in you, which I think is good."

Pouncival nodded, "It's very...odd. And painful. Huh."

Grids took advantage of the woman's distraction to gather herself and hit her attacker, hard, repeatedly. In response the police woman threw Grids over, and grabbed one of the kids to the side of the demonstration, pulling out another gun and pointing at the boy's chest.

"Don't!" Grids' eyes widened, but she stayed where she was, not wanting to risk the woman pulling that trigger.

The woman dropped the boy at the door, running out, Kendra in pursuit.

"I'd imagine," Mistoffelees managed and looked around. "Oi! Who's calling the hospital already?"

Grids moved over quickly to her friend's side, "I think I saw Jamie Calahan heading for the phone. Are you guys alright?"

"I'm fine," Mistoffelees replied, hand still pressed against Pounce's arm as he looked up. "You?"

She nodded, "That's two." The words were murmured, and she silently hoped they heard from Tugger soon, since the only place she hadn't been attacked yet was her house.

"Was, was that a demonstration?" the boy who had been used as a hostage asked as Mistoffelees swallowed hard.

Grids glanced at Mistoffelees before getting to her feet and nodding, "Yeah...guess so."

o.o.o.o

Grids was perched on one of the library tables a short while later, having given Coricopat an explanation of the occurrences at the career fair, Mistofelees giving his side of it, "She was definitely one of the Taranta gang, Cori. And way gun happy."

He nodded slightly, glancing at Misto, "And this Pounce fellow, he's alright?"

"The paramedics said he would be," Mistoffelees agreed, head shifting around when the library doors slammed open, Tugger and a soaked Bomba entering. Kendra instantly moved in front of them.

"Down girl," Grids said in a tone indicating a complete lack of threat from the new arrivals.

But Kendra had frozen, looking at Tugger who blinked at her. "Who sponsored career day today, the Briths Soccer Fan Association?" he asked, looking back to Cori and his friends. "Because someone trashed that place."

"We had a rather violent visit from one of the Order of Taranta," Cori explained.

"Ah, everybody okay?" Tugger asked. "Because that being said? We have had a visit from the king of freaks of that order, I kid you freaking not. Also, who's new girl?" he added, pointing to Kendra without really looking at her at that point.

"Oh, right, Tugger, Bombalurina, this is Kendra. It's extremely complicated, but she's also a slayer," the librarian explained.

Bomba shrugged, reaching up to wring out her ponytail a bit more, still too freaked out by the bug guy to pay much attention to anything. She barely glanced at the other girl as she sat at one of the library tables, "Nice to meet you."

Mistoffelees arched a brow at Bomba. "Wait, there's another Slayer?" Tugger asked, glancing at Grids. "I knew this whole one girl in each generation was just an attention getter."

"Just say hello, Tugger..." Grids said, shaking her head slightly.

Tugger turned what he hoped was a charming grin on Kendra. "Welcome to Sunndydale, this town will attempt to kill you. But you're a Slayer, huh? I like that in a woman."

Bomba shot him a dark look as Cori spoke, trying to get their attention again, "This assassin you encountered, Tugger. What did he look like?"

Bombalurina shrieked from where she was still running her hand over her pony tail, throwing a dead worm onto the library table.

"Like that," Tugger said simply, though he hadn't missed the dark look from Bomba.

"What is it with you and bug people, Tugger?" Grids asked, picking the worm up carefully.

"This dude as not just praying mantis lady," Tugger protested as Mistoffelees leaned away from the bug. "He was a man made of bugs, not a man who was a bug."

"Huh?" Mistoffelees blinked in confusion.

That caused Grids to drop the worm quickly. Cori's brow rose, "The important thing is - everybody's okay. Still, it is quite apparent that we are under serious attack."

"Yeah," Griddlebone supplied, "These Taranta guys are Uberbad. If Kendra hadn't been there today I would have been toast." She glanced at the other slayer, finally acknowledging that she did need her, at least for now. Kendra returned the look and the acknowledgement.

"I fear the worst is yet to come." The librarian murmured, "I've discovered the remaining keys to Cassandra's cure. The ritual requires her sire and must take place in a church on the night of the new moon."

"The new moon? That is tonight," Kendra said.

"Exactly. I'm sure the assassins are here to-"

Grids cut her watcher off before he could finish his thought, "They need Cassandra's sire? Y-you mean the vamp that made her?"

"What's wrong?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning forward and peering at her expression.

"It...it's Mac. H-he's Cassandra's sire," she swallowed hard.

"Man!" Tugger said, a little too loudly. "That guy got some _major_ neck in his day..." Mistoffelees whacked him hard in the shoulder and Tugger snapped his mouth closed.

Grids barely glanced at them, her gaze fixed on Cori, "This thingy. This ritual. Will it kill him?"

The librarian hesitated, but sighed and nodded, "I'm afraid so."

"Then...we-we have to do something. We have to find the church where this ritual takes place!"

"Agreed. And we must work quickly. There are only five hours to sundown," Coricopat murmured.

"Mac, Mac, Mac," Kendra shook her head. "Our priorities must be Cassandra, not your vampire fling."

"Mac's our friend!" Tugger snapped in Grids' defense. "Except I don't like him. But that's not the point here."

Griddlebone whirled on the other girl, "He's not a fling you bitch. Look, you've got your priorities and I have mine. Right now they mesh. You have two options. You can work with me, or you can get the hell out of my way. Which one's it going to be?"

There was a pause and Kendra finally nodded. "I am with you."

"Good. Cause I've had it. With you and this whole damn situation, but right now you're right we've got bigger things to worry about. I'm fed up to here with Jerrie thinking he runs this place. He's going down. You can attack me, you can send assassins after me . . . that's just fine. But nobody messes with my boyfriend."

Mistoffelees couldn't help but glance at Coricopat at that, before going to the computer. "Well, we only have some forty three odd churches to go through, at a kind estimate, so let's get going."

Coricopat blinked, shaking his head to clear it from Grids' rather vehement speech before looking at Mistoffelees, "Forty-three? That seems a bit excessive."

"It's the Hellmouth," Mistoffelees replied, pulling up information on the computer. "I think the evil vibes make people want to pray harder."

"Check and see if any are currently closed or abandoned," Cori instructed, turning to Kendra and Grids, "The two of you should see to the weapons for tonight." His gaze trailed to Tugger and Bomba, indicating a couple of volumes, "See if you can find your attacker in one of these. I'll go help Mistoffelees as best I can."

"Sure you will," Tugger muttered, moving over to open the top volume. "Let's find police ladies and bug dudes."

Bomba picked up another book, rather than share the same volume with Tugger. Grids motioned for Kendra to follow her as she went and got the weapons out for them to clean and sharpen.

A short while later after working with the weapons, Kendra glanced up. "Do those two, they also know you are the Slayer? Tell me, did anyone explain to you what a secret identity means?"

"Nope, must be in the handbook. Right after that chapter on personality removal," Grids responded, glancing at the crossbow Kendra was holding. "Careful with that thing."

"I am an expert in all weapons," Kendra snapped just as it went off, the arrow hitting Cori's lamp.

Cori's voice could be heard from the main library, "Everything alright in there?"

"Yeah," Griddlebone called back, "It's okay. Kendra killed the bad lamp."

"It," Kendra started to protest and sighed. "The trigger mechanism is different," she muttered before offering quietly. "Perhaps when this is over you can show me how this one works."

Grids considered and the offered her a bit of a smile, "Honestly? When this is over I'm thinking pineapple pizza and teen video fest. Maybe something from the Ringwald oeuvre. That or Disney movies. Not sure which yet."

Mistoffelees, who could hear them through the office door called out, "I vote Ringwald followed by Disney."

Kendra blinked. "I am not allowed to watch television. My Watcher says it promotes intellectual laziness."

"Sounds like a plan," Grids called back. She turned her attention back to Kendra, "And he says that like it's a bad thing?" Kendra nodded quietly.

Outside the office, Tugger cried out in victory. "Ha! Found our bug man," he said, pointing to two pictures, one of the man in his round faced human form, and the other one with him as a man made of worms. Tugger shuddered. "Alright, it says he can only be killed in his disassembled state." He turned to Bomba, speaking as one would to a three year old. "Disassembled, that means when he's broken down to all his worm like bits-"

Bomba scowled at him, grabbing the book from him, "I know what it means, dork head."

Tugger went to grab the book back. "Dork head? By god, Bomba, you slash me with your words, I don't know if I'll ever stop the bleeding." As he tried to get the book back, their hands touched.

Bomba dropped the book, yanking back, with a yelp. Tugger moved back just as quickly with a high pitched sound. They stared at each other for a moment as Mistoffelees looked around the computer screen to frown at him.

"Okay, you two are acting weird for even you guys," Mistoffelees said. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" Tugger said quickly.

"What would be up?" Bomba answered, running a hand over her hair, "So we found the bug guy." Mistoffelees gave them a long look and shrugged, going back to dealing with Churches. Bomba eyed him and then glanced at Tugger before turning to see if she could find anything more about the bug man.


	18. It Makes Such Pretty Colors

Mac was meanwhile stretched out on the ground, Cassandra kneeling on his legs and holding Holy Water. "Say uncle?" she offered and he just looked away. "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle," she said, dripping some of the water over his chest.

Jerrie entered, scowling at the sight of Cass straddling Mac, "That's it then. Off to th' church."

Cassandra held out the holy water to him, a perfect picture of innocence. "It makes such pretty colors."

He shook his head slightly, as he moved to untie Mac from where he was bound to the foot of the bed, "I'll see 'im die soon enough. I've never been much for th' pre-show."

Mac had watched the exchange quietly, before smirking at Jerrie, keenly aware of how jealous the other was. "That's too bad, you know. Cassandra likes that bit the best."

The other vampire growled softly, "What's that supposed t' mean?"

Mac leered at Cassandra. "Ask her, she knows what I mean," he replied, playing up Jerrie's jealously and anger.

Jerrie's gaze darted to Cass, "Well?"

"Shhhhhh," Cassandra said, holding a finger up to her mouth. "Bad dog." But she was smiling while looking at Mac.

"You should let me talk," Mac continued. "Sounds like your boy here could use some pointers. He hasn't learned much in all his time, has he? Still the same old Jerrie." He turned now to Jerrie, grinning cockily at him. "She likes to be teased-"

Jerrie growled again, he'd heard enough. He elbowed Mac in the jaw as he yanked the last of the bonds off of the foot of the bed, "Keep your hole shut!"

Hurting, Mac continued. "You should take better care of her. The way she was touching me... I can tell when she's not satisfied."

The redheaded vampire snarled, hauling Mac to his feet and slamming him back against one of the bedposts, "I said, shut up!"

"Maybe you two just don't have the fire we did-" Mac continued to goad him with a faint smirk, even as his body ached.

One of Jerrie's hands closed around Mac's throat, holding him there, while the other reached over and snapped an arm off a candelabra, forming an instant stake. "That's _enough_!" He drew his arm back, prepared to dust the other.

"No!" Cassandra yelped, having been watching the boy fight together with rapt glee until that moment.

Jerrie froze, a look of realization spreading across his features, "Right...you almost got me." He grinned, dropping the stake, "Aren't you a 'throw himself to the lions' sort of sap these days. Well, the lions are on to you, baby. If I kill you now - you go quick and Cass hasn't got a chance. And if Cass dies, your little Rebecca of SunnyHell farm and all her mates are spared her coming out party.."

Mac's face twisted slightly and he looked down. Cassandra rose, putting her hands on Jerrie's shoulders and resting her chin against one of them. "Jerrie," she hummed. "The moon is rising. It's time."

Jerrie wrapped an arm around Cassandra's waist, possessively. He grinned at Mac again, "Too bad, Macavity. Looks like you go the hard way-along with the rest of this miserable town."

o.o.o.o

Admetus looked up when the door his bar opened. At least time the place was open, though it was still almost empty. Opening his mouth to greet the new comers, he paused. "Look," he told the two Slayers. "I really don't know where Mac is. Why does no one believe me?"

"I'm not here to ask about that. I want to know about the ritual going down tonight," Grids answered, moving over.

"Darling," he shook his head. "It's the New Moon in Sunnydale. Do you know how many rituals are going down tonight?"

"The one to heal Cassandra," she snapped.

"Well, what does that ritual need to go down?" Ademtus asked.

"A church, and her sire, and du Lac's cross. They have two of those three, I need to know which church."

He sighed. "A Church. That's as bad as saying they need a graveyard..."

"Damn it, I know that! I need a vague idea of where they'll be!" Her expression was bordering on desperate.

"Hold on, hold on," he said, raising his hands. "I'm trying to think okay?"

Kendra gave the entire scene a long look. Finally, Ademtus held out a hand. "Look, do you have a map handy or anything?"

Grids dug out a rough map of Sunnydale, handing it over.

"Alright," he said, looking it over and marking a couple places. "These churches? They tend to be the "go to" places for rituals. They've long since been abandoned. I heard stirrings about this part of town," he said, pointing to one in the left corner. "And it's accessible through the sewers. Check there first, and then these others. I can't tell you more because this is not a loop I'm in."

She took the map, nodding, "Thanks. I'll keep this favor in mind."

"Yeah, you do that," he sighed. "Good luck finding your guy. Mac's not a bad one."

Grids managed a faint smile at that, "I know. Thanks." She turned and headed out the door, starting in the direction of the most likely church.

"First, we must return to the Watcher," Kendra protested, catching up with her.

"Excuse me?" Grids barely glanced at her as she continued on her way, "While we run to Cori this whole thing could go down."

"But it's the procedure!" Kendra protested.

"It's brainless! If we don't go now, Mac'll be history."

"So that's all you're worried about then, your boyfriend," Kendra shook her head. "This is why emotions are a weakness for a Slayer."

"It's not all. But it's enough in this situation. And emotions aren't a weakness, they help me."

"Help you run off on a hopeless quest? We can't stop this alone."

"He'll _die_!"

"He's a vampire, he should die! Why does no one else in this town understand that?" Kendra snapped.

Grids finally paused, looking like she wanted to hit the other girl, "I'm going. With or without you."

"You're crazy," Kendra shook her head.

"Fine, I'm crazy, so go get help." She turned and made her way toward the church Admetus had recommended. Kendra gaped after her before turning her feet toward the school.

o.o.o.o

Jerrie stood before the altar of the abandoned church, swinging a censer as he read from the decoded tome, "Eligor, I name thee. Bringer of war, prisoners, pariahs, grand obscenity!" His gaze flickered to where Mac and Cassandra were bound face to face with leather straps, "Eligor, wretched master of decay, bring your black medicine. Come restore your most impious, murderous child!" He set the censer aside, withdrawing the cross of du Lac, thick leather gloves shielding him from it, and pulled at the base of the cross, unsheathing a hidden dagger.

He grinned, grabbing Mac's hand, which was bound to Cass' and raising it, "From the blood of the sire she is risen! From the blood of the sire she shall rise again!" he slammed the knife home through both of their hands, stepping back.

Mac cried out at that pain, though Cassandra just tilted her head back and laughed breathlessly at the pain.

Jerrie clapped his hands and pulled the gloves off, "Right then! Now we let them come to a simmering boil, then remove to a low flame and-" He was cut off as the doors to the sanctuary crashed open and two of his henchmen, along with the remaining two members of the Order of Taranta entered, dragging Grids with them. The vampire's green eyes widened and he moved swiftly over, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you idiots?"

The police woman paused. "She's the Slayer. Didn't you want her?"

"Dead!" He snapped, "I wanted her dead, nitwit!"

The worm man shrugged. "Well, she's here now."

"Great, wonderful. Y'know, for assassins y'd think I'd get a bit more for what I pai-" His gaze turned to Grids as she murmured Mac's name. He looked in the direction of Mac and Cassandra and shrugged, "Yeah, it bugs me too, seeing 'em like that. Another five minutes and Mac'll be dead though, so I forebear. But don't feel too bad for Macavity. He's got something you don't."

The slayer eyed him, "What?"

"Five minutes. Patrice?" He looked at the police woman, "Finish th' job I paid you for."

Shrugging, the police woman drew one of her many guns, aiming it at Grids just as the door flew open, Kendra standing in the space for a moment before throwing herself at the police woman, smashing her to the ground.

Jerrie blinked in confusion, "Who th' hell is that?"

Grids shook off the two vamps who were holding her, "It's your lucky day, Jerrie."

"Two Slayers," Kendra replied, grabbing him by the shoulders and kicking toward his stomach.

Jerrie doubled over. "No waiting," Grids finished slugging him in the jaw as he straightened.

Kendra moved forward to punch him again, as the police woman went after Grids. Jerrie ducked Kendra's swing and kicked out at her legs. Grids backed up, trying to get a good location for a fight with the assassin.

The two vampires were finally recovering from the blows Grids had landed on them and started toward the fights. One of them froze and turned to dust as a crossbow bolt hit him from behind. Cori worked quickly to reload the weapon, nodding to Tugger who stood next to him, "Your turn."

"Oi, Larva boy!" Tugger called out, Mistoffelees trying not to smile from where he was flanking Cori with his own crossbow.

The man in question turned, recognizing Tugger. "That's right!" Tugger called. "I'm so talking to you!" The worm man started for him, and Tugger turned and ran tail. Slamming the door closed behind him, he grinned at Bomba as the man dissolved into worms that were quickly getting caught in the glue they'd spread out behind the door.

Bomba smirked, setting to work on stomping the worms.

Jerrie had to admit the new slayer was skilled, but he had years on her, and he was strong. He landed a couple of very specific blows, putting her on the defensive.

The police woman meanwhile was going strongly against Grids, fighting her with two knives know. Grids was hard pressed to avoid the blades, she glanced at Kendra, "Switch!"

Kendra nodded, backing up against Grids so they could grab each other's arms, doing a tandem flip to switch opponents.

Grids landed in front of Jerrie, and the vamp shrugged slightly, "Rather be fightin' you anyway."

"Mutual," came her reply as they set to.

Meanwhile several vampires were going after Mistoffelees and Cori, one of them knocking the crossbow away from Coricopat and unable to come up with any other plan, Mistoffelees threw himself on the vamps' back, pulling at his throat to keep him away from the librarian.

Coricopat withdrew a stake, careful to avoid hitting Misto as he staked the creature. Mistoffelees dusted some of the ash off himself, offering Cori a smile. He scooped up the fallen crossbow, handing it back to the librarian. Cori took the crossbow back with a slight smile, turning the weapon on the nearest vamp and firing.

Meanwhile Tugger and Bomba were going at the worms.

Bombalurina seemed to have gotten over the mincing steps she'd first been using to kill the larvae and she was killing them with relish, "Die! Die!"

"I think he has," Tugger told her, giving her a half awed and half frightened look.

She looked down, stilling and finally nodded, "Looks like."

"Really dead," Tugger added.

Bomba blushed slightly, brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, "Wanted to make sure. I don't like worms."

"I kinda was picking up on that," Tugger informed her. "But the bad worms are dead now."

She glanced at him and then back at the closed doors, "Should we see if they need any help?"

"We could," Tugger sighed. "Or we could triple make sure this guy is dead."

The redhead considered for a moment, "I think I saw another worm move."

"Let's squish it," Tugger grinned. Bomba returned the grin, feeling at ease around Tugger for the moment, now that they were away from everyone else.

Kendra was still fighting the police woman, a few rips from the knife in her shirt but she was ignoring that, instead coming at the woman with a fury of kicks and blows.

Grids threw Jerrie back against one of the walls. It took him a moment to gather his wits again, and in that space of time she'd reached the altar and was trying to pull the knife out of Mac and Cassandra's hands. Jerrie snarled, tackling her away from the pair. They grappled for a long moment before he landed a stunning blow. He glanced around, seeing exactly how outnumbered he was.

"Damn it..." He scrambled to his feet and yanked the knife out, cutting the bonds and catching Cassandra as Mac fell to the floor, "Sorry, Princess. We gotta go, hope that was enough..." He picked up one of the torches from near the altar and hurled it toward Mistofelees and Cori, it landed a good distance away, but caught a curtain, setting the cloth on fire. He carefully carried Cassandra along the other side of the blaze toward the organ loft.

Mistoffelees yelped, already attempting to try and get the fire put out. Coricopat joined him, but the fire was quickly getting out of control, there was too much old wood and cloth, "We have to get out of here."

Grids got to her feet, her entire body tense. She picked up a censer and swung it over her head to get up some momentum before throwing it. It slammed into the back of Jerrie's head, causing the vampire to stumble right into one of the support beams for the organ loft. Unfortunately for Jerrie, the beam had already been weakened due to age and the battle had worsened its condition. It gave out bringing the entire loft down on him and Cassandra.

Kendra blinked at her, having finished her battle with the assassin. "You're good." From where he'd fallen, Mac groaned.

Grids moved over to his side, "Shh, it's going to be okay." She glanced up at Kendra, "I need help getting him out."

Swallowing, Kendra nodded, helping her lift Mac who blinked blearily at them. "Grids?"

"Shh, you're going to be alright," the girl murmured. She and Kendra managed to get Mac out, the others following as the fire quickly spread through the rest of the church.

o.o.o.o

Kendra walked out to the curb with Griddlebone during the next school day, before school had started. "Well, Sunnydale has been... quite the experience."

"Day in the life," Grids replied, holding out a plane ticket.

Kendra accepted it. "I still do not believe that this counts as traveling undercover, you know."

"It's not supposed to. It's not in your name though."

Kendra raised her brows. "Whose name is it in?"

"My mom's."

That got Kendra's brows higher but she accepted it. "Alright. I'll leave that one the way it is then."

"Wish I could say it's been good to meet you, but we both know that'd be a lie."

Kendra narrowed her eyes for a moment before shrugging. "It is what it is. Your methods as a Slayer are unorthodox and I worry for those around you. Nor do I think I shall tell my watcher about Mac... it is too strange for a slayer to love a vampire."

"Tell me about it." She paused, "But you were a great help. Thanks."

Kendra shrugged. "There are two slayers now. We should help each other out."

"Well, call us to warn us if you're coming again, hm?"

That finally got a small chuckle out of Kendra. "I will look into it."

Grids finally grinned a bit, "Well, have a good flight. Take advantage of the free peanuts."

"I will try," she replied. "Good luck here."

"Thanks. You too."

Kendra nodded, before turning and getting into the taxi toward the airport. Grids watched the taxi pull away and then headed in for class.

o.o.o.o

Coming down the hallway, Tugger paused when he saw Bomba. They noticed each other at the same time, both abruptly turning to go the other way. However, after a spilt moment's hesitation, Tugger turned and jogged down the hallway to catch up. "We need to talk."

She scowled, "You've got to be kidding me."

He scowled back, hustling her into an empty classroom and standing a good ways away, posture wary. "Okay, so, here's the thing. There's no reason for us to turn tail and run every single time we see each other."

"Right. Okay," she nodded. "Wait...why shouldn't we run?"

"There's totally an explanation for what happened-" Tugger started.

"You're a pervert?" she offered as that explanation.

"I'm a what?" he gaped, voice going high and a little funny. "Kissing you is not the act of a pervert, besides which I recall being the jumpee here."

"As if! You've probably been planning that for months!"

Tugger just gaped at her. "Right. I hired a bug man to kill Grids _just_ so I could get the chance to kiss you. I hate to burst any bubbles here," he said, advancing slightly. "But you don't inspire me to spring for a dinner at the local fondue hut!"

She looked at him for a long moment but finally grimaced "Fine. Whatever. The point is, don't ever try it again."

"I didn't try it the first time!" he protested. "Just the thought of your lips on mine sends a shiver down my spine that bug man just cannot match."

"So help me, if you breathe a word of this to _anyone_..."

"Like I would want anyone to know! I wouldn't even tell Misto here," he snapped in reply.

"Then it's erased?"

"Never happened," he declared.

"Good."

"Good!" he declared just as loudly and the next instant they fell into another passionate kiss. Bomba's hand moved to tangle in his hair again, as her other wrapped around his neck. He leaned into the kiss, hands rising to her waist and holding on.

They broke away after a moment, Bomba's eyes wide. "Augh."

His own eyes widened in horror. "Ahhhhh...!"

"God what is with this?"

"Don't look at me!" he said, taking a step back.

"Well it's not _my_ fault!"

"You think it's mine?" Tugger demanded, voice hitching high again.

"Yes! Maybe?"

"Sure as hell ain't, princess," Tugger crossed his arms over his chest.

She glared at him, "Well it's not all mine!"

"Look, we just... walk away and never talk about it?" Tugger offered.

"Right. Good plan."

"A brilliant plan," Tugger offered and didn't move.

"You should go," Bomba suggested.

"I... right," he tried.

"Or...I could go."

"Could do that," he murmured. She still didn't move. Tugger finally went to take a step, only to take three more forward, kissing her again before consciously realizing what he was doing.

Bomba stiffened before melting into the kiss. They stayed that way for a while before Tugger jerked back again. "Oh, god, what are we doing?"

"Kissing," was the unhelpful answer. "What are we _going_ to do?"

"Don't look at me," Tugger muttered.

"We have to go, and not say anything."

"Right," he started. "Didn't we just try that?"

"...We didn't get started on trying that."

"Right," he said. "Your turn to leave then."

She hesitated and then nodded, turning to go. She reached the door and paused. He watched her, unsure what to do. Bomba straightened her shoulders and finally left the classroom.

Tugger ran a hand over his face before hefting his bag up and finally leaving as well, going the opposite direction.

o.o.o.o

Mistoffelees paused as he noticed Pounce at one of the vending machines before approaching. "Hey."

Pounce looked up, his arm was in a sling but he smiled when he saw Mistoffelees, "Hey." He paused for a moment before holding out a box of snacks, "Animal cracker?"

"Oh," Mistoffelees nodded, accepting one out of the box. "Thank you. How's your arm doing?"

"Suddenly painless," came the reply.

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, arching a brow but grinning. "How'd that happen?"

Pounce shrugged his good shoulder, slightly off-balancing his book bag but quickly remedying that, "Couldn't say. Must be the company."

Mistoffelees half moved forward. "I can carry that bag, if you like," he offered.

"Nah, I got it. Thanks."

"Alright," he said. "Can you still play guitar?"

"Not well, but not worse," the other teen admitted.

Mistoffelees nodded, following him down the hall. "You know, I never did really get to thank you," he started.

"Please, don't." Pounce cut him off, "I don't do thanks. I get all red and I have to bail. It's not pretty."

"But, there's this whole deal where I sorta owe you my life..." Mistoffelees started, determined to get this said.

Pounce dug around in the animal cracker box, pulling one out and holding it out, "Look. Monkey. And he has a little hat. And pants." He was very much not dealing with the thanks thing.

Mistoffelees gave him a long look and smiled at that, figuring he could let it go. "Alright. Yes, he has a very adorable hat and pants."

"Did you know that the monkey is the only cookie animal that gets to wear clothes?"

"Really?" Mistoffelees asked, still smiling. "He must be a very special animal then."

"I've always wondered if the other cookie animals feel ripped off. I mean, what about the hippo?" Pounce offered a cock-eyed grin.

"I'm sure the hippo is crushed and very offended he doesn't get pants," Mistoffelees attempted to say seriously but couldn't help but grin.

The other teen laughed a bit, "Oh, before I forget..." He paused and slung his backpack around to brace it on his knee and against the wall as he unzipped it and dug through it.

Mistoffelees blinked, moving forward in an aborted motion again. "Are you sure I can't help you with anything...?"

"I got it," came the answer. He finally pulled out what he'd been looking for. It was a block of sharp cheddar cheese, which he offered to Misto, "Here. For you."

Mistoffelees blinked, accepting it. "Oh, it..." he paused and grinned. "Sharp cheddar cheese?"

Pounce nodded, grinning as he zipped his bag back up and slung it onto his shoulder again, "Yeah, you said you liked it, right?"

"Yes, very much," he replied. "Thank you."

"Y'welcome. I should get to class."

"Right, yes, of course," he said, offering him a smile. "Really, do I get to thank you for this or is it going to be another red and bailing situation?"

"Red and bailing," Pouncival confirmed.

Mistoffelees laughed. "Alright. I won't be too profuse then. But I can promise I'll probably enjoy the cheese."

Pounce grinned, "Good." There was a brief pause before he spoke again, "You have the sweetest smile."

Mistoffelees' eyes widened, flabbergasted. "I, I do?"

The older boy nodded, "Well, I gotta get to class. See you later?"

"Alright," Mistoffelees said, still shocked. "Have a good day. I hope your arm continues to feel painless."

"I think it will. Have a good day!" Pounce offered him a grin before heading to class. Mistoffelees watched him go before turning his own feet toward class.

o.o.o.o

Grids was sitting outside the school at lunch, enjoying the sunshine and letting it banish away the fears she'd had over the last couple of days. She was relaxed, finally and she offered Misto a bright smile as she saw him approaching.

Mistoffelees sat down beside her, green sweater more subdued than some of the fuzzy numbers he wore, but still looking rather cuddly. "Hey, you feeling better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, quite a bit. How're you doing?"

"Well, I have cheese," he said, still trying to sort that in his mind.

"Cheese?" she repeated in confusion.

"Sharp cheddar," he replied, smiling. "Pounce gave me cheese."

"Pounce?" She blinked in mild confusion at that.

"The cute senior?" Mistoffelees offered. "The guy who came over and promptly ended up shot for his trouble?"

"Oh, right. Wait...he gave you sharp cheddar cheese? Like...the kind you find at the supermarket?"

Mistoffelees nodded. "Yup."

"Wait, so he gave you supermarket cheese as a pre-date gift?"

Mistoffelees blinked. "It's a pre-date gift? Since when was it a pre-date gift? Besides, he knows I like it."

"It's supermarket cheese!" She exclaimed, her voice going a bit squeaky. "And he gave it as a gift, right?"

"Yes, it was a gift, and it's not like Sunnydale has a specialty cheese shop," Mistoffelees said, trying not to grin in her face.

"But...but, it's_ supermarket_ cheese! That is not an appropriate pre-date gift!"

"But he knows I like it," Mistoffelees protested as Tugger finally approached, looking spacey.

Grids looked up, "Hey, Tugger, would _you_ give someone supermarket cheese as a pre-date gift?"

"Huh?" Tugger asked. "Cheese? Pre-date gifts? I have no dates and no pre-date gifts to give," he rattled off.

She just blinked at him, "Why am I asking you anyhow?" The girl turned back to Mistoffelees, "Supermarket cheese!"

"Yes," he replied.

"I am so confused," Tugger managed.

"A cute guy gave me cheese as something Grids as termed a pre-date gift," Mistoffelees told him, glancing up. "Apparently Supermarket cheese was not actually acceptable."

"It's not! It's _supermarket cheese_!" Grids affirmed again.

"But it's something he knows I like!" Mistoffelees repeated as Tugger sat down beside him.

"Okay, I'm still confused," he declared.

"Pounce gave Misto supermarket cheese as a pre-date gift," Griddlebone tried again.

"Who's Pounce?"

"Cute senior. Got himself shot during the incident with the Order," she clarified.

"Right," Tugger said, still not placing him but alright with that. "Cheese?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees replied. "And I'm very happy with it."

"Alright, so you're happy with it." Grids shook her head, "It's still supermarket cheese."

"Yes, it is," Mistoffelees laughed and paused. "So what do I get him back?"

She shrugged, "What does he like?"

"Well, cheese, he plays the guitar, appetizers..." Mistoffelees considered.

"Guitar picks? Or fudge. That's always a good fall-back," Grids suggested.

"Right," he said, nodding. "I'll work on that. Since, saving life, giving me cheese... figure should do something back."

"Yeah, just don't give cheese back. It's not a good idea to re-give the same thing," Griddlebone said, wisely.

"No, of course not," he said, leaning back against the wall. "I'll think of something. At least I get to worry about something other than the end of the world for once."

"Yeah, and you could maybe get a date out of this whole thing too," she grinned.

"Maybe," he agreed, tilting his head back into the sunshine. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves here."

She nodded, but spoke decisively, "It was a pre-date gift, I know it."

"I'll work on believing you," he replied, offering her a smile. "And we'll see where life takes us."

* * *

><p>Proving, once again, that Pounce is a much healthier relationship that Coricopat could really hope to be. That being said, we hope all our readers enjoyed this latest chapter, and we would love to hear from you! Leaving a review is a quick and easy way to let us know you've been reading, and we adore hearing specifically what readers think of our work.<p>

Cheers!


	19. Might Not Have Heard You

Grids pulled her jacket a little tighter around her, the memories of her nightmare from the night before still fresh in her mind. After another moment she finally knocked on the apartment door in front of her, calling quietly, "Mac?"

There was a paused followed by a muffled, "Hold on." Moments later the door opened, Mac standing there, looking rumpled still from laying down. "Hey, Grids," he said, brightening before pausing. "Is something wrong?"

She glanced inside the apartment, "That's...what I was going to ask you. You're okay right?"

"Me?" he asked in some surprise. "Sure, yeah, everything's fine. What's up?"

She stepped into his embrace before answering, burying her head against his chest and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist, "I had a dream. Cassandra was alive. It-it was awful."

Mac gently stroked her hair. "What happened?" he asked, trying to be soothing.

"Sh-she killed you. Right in front of me. I-I saw the whole thing."

"But it was just a dream," Mac murmured. "Look, I'm still here."

"I-I know, it just...it felt so real. And it's happened before." She stepped away from him and into his apartment, running a hand through her hair, "I dreamt about the Master and that dream came true. I..."

"Not every dream comes true," he replied. "I mean, what did you dream about last night? Can you remember?"

"Um...That...Cori and I opened an office supply warehouse in Las Vegas."

Mac brought a hand up to quickly cover his mouth to keep from laughing loudly. "You see my point I hope?"

She managed an almost sheepish smile, "Yeah, but what if she is alive? We never saw her body..."

Mac shrugged. "If she is? We'll deal. We deal with things. She's no different."

Grids swallowed, looking up at him, "But, what if..."

Mac managed not to roll his eyes, leaning down to silence her with a kiss instead. She tensed at the kiss, but quickly relaxed into it, her arms moving to wrap around his neck as she deepened it.

"But what if what?" Mac murmured against her mouth, drawing back ever so slightly.

"Were we talking?" she asked quietly before leaning up to close the gap again.

Smiling, he leaned back down into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She drew back after a long moment, "I-I should get to school..."

"I know," he murmured, kissing her again.

She pressed up against him, deepening the kiss before pulling back very slightly, "God..."

"You have to go to school," Mac started. Pausing, he considered before kissing her again, but lifting her up slightly so he could carry her back to the door, kissing her the entire way.

When he finally set her down again she stepped back, her hand resting on the door know, "Alright, this is me going to school." She opened the door, but paused long enough to lean up and kiss him one more time.

"You still haven't told me what you want for your birthday," Mac admonished. "You need to soon."

"Surprise me," she murmured.

"Okay then," he said, offering a soft smile.

She returned the smile, really not wanting to leave, "This was nice. I like you first thing in the morning."

"It's bed time for me," Mac murmured quietly.

"Well, then I like you at bed time." She paused as she realized how that could sound, "I-I mean...you, know what I mean..."

"I think I do," he said, and then considered for a beat. "What do you mean?"

"That I-I like seeing you. And the part at the end of the night when we say goodbye, well, it's-it's getting harder."

He swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

She glanced toward the open doorway, "I-I'll see you later?"

He nodded, not looking pleased but stepping back. "Have fun in classes."

"Thanks. Sleep well."

He smiled thinly and nodded, closing the door behind her. She stared at the door for a long moment before finally turning and heading to school.

o.o.o.o

"I like you at bedtime?" Mistoffelees asked, a little shocked, a while later. He was sitting in the library, a book on demons in front of him, staring at Grids.

"I know. I know!" Grids, on the other hand, was trying to pay attention to her history homework. It wasn't working.

"That's..." Mistoffelees shook his head. "And how did he react to that anyway?"

"I...well, not aversely."

"Well, that's good?" Mistoffelees blinked and swallowed. "I mean, he seems cool about stuff like that. Did he want to see you at bedtime too?"

Grids bit her lip, "I...think so. I mean, he didn't really say as much, but...he seems cool about it?"

"Well, cool is good," Mistoffelees offered. "What do you want to do about it?"

"_Want_ isn't always the right thing. To do, I mean. To-to act on want can be wrong...but to not act on want, well, you could watch your whole life pass by," she sighed.

Mistoffelees swallowed again, glancing down. "Yeah. No kidding. But if you don't decide on anything, nothing's ever going to get done, right?"

"Right. I just...what if...no that's not what I mean. I mean...I want to, I just don't know."

"Good luck," Mistoffelees murmured.

"So...anyhow, enough about us. How about you? And Pounce?" She glanced around to half check for Cori, "What are we thinking? Sparkage?"

"I..." he blushed and looked down again, turning a page. "Sparkage, I think so. He's sweet. I like his hands."

"His hands?" Her brows rose and she grinned a little, "Fixation on a relatively insignificant detail. I think you may have a definite crush."

"It's not insignificant," Mistoffelees protested. "I mean, he plays guitar. It brings definite attention to his hands, okay?"

"Alright, I'll give you that. So, you going to pursue this cheese-giving guitarist?"

"I don't know," he sighed, flipping another page, having read nothing of the last one.

"Why not give it a shot?"

Mistoffelees glanced up at her finally. "I just... it doesn't feel fair."

She tilted her head on one side, "How so?"

"Me, trying to be with someone when I'm so..." he considered how best to say it. "Hung up on someone else. It doesn't seem fair to them."

She considered and then nodded, "I see what you're saying, but Misto, you can't wait around forever for him. I guess the question comes down to this: would you consider Pounce a "fall back" or a "Second choice"?"

"He," Mistoffelees considered. "Coricopat plays the guitar, did you know that? What if I'm fixating because of that?"

"I do remember you mentioning that." There was a pause as she thought for another moment, "Did you like Pounceival before you found out he played guitar?"

"Yes," he said quietly. "I don't think I'm... but what if I am?"

"I don't think you are. It doesn't seem like you."

He took a deep breath. "It... scares me a little is all."

"I'm not surprised, but is it a reason not to try?"

Sighing, he nodded. "Alright, you're probably right."

"You'll figure it out," she assured him.

"I hope so. Hope you do too," he added, offering her a smile.

She returned the smile, "Thanks. I hope so too."

o.o.o.o

A short while later Mistoffelees saw Pounce down the hall and moved forward quickly. "Hey."

The older teen paused, offering Mistoffelees a bit of a smile, his guitar case in hand, "Hey."

"Do you guys have a gig tonight?" Mistoffelees asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, practice. The band's kind of moving toward this new sound where we suck. So, practice."

"I think you guys sound alright," Mistoffelees offered. "Get many groupies do you?" he asked, trying to sound casual and failing slightly.

Pounce shrugged, "It happens. But I'm living groupie-free nowadays. I'm clean."

Mistoffelees bit back a chuckle. "Oh. That's good."

Pounce hesitated briefly, "So, hey, I'm gonna ask you if you wanna go out tomorrow night. I'm actually kind of nervous about it. It's...kinda interesting."

"You, oh," Mistoffelees blushed. "Well, if it helps, I'll probably say yes."

"It does help," the senior assured him. "It adds a comfort zone. So, you wanna go out tomorrow night?"

Opening his mouth to reply Mistoffelees froze, eyes widening. "Oh, I can't!"

Pounce blinked, "See this? I like that you're unpredictable."

"No, it... it's Grid's birthday. We're throwing her a surprise party."

"Oh, well that's cool," Pounce said, trying to brush it off.

"But, you could come," Mistoffelees offered, shyly. "If you wanted."

"That's okay. I don't wanna crash..."

"No, I mean you could... be my... date," Mistoffelees finally managed.

Pounce grinned a bit, "All right. I'm in."

"You are?" Mistoffelees perked up. "Great!"

Pounce nodded, "Well, I gotta get to practice. See ya tomorrow then?"

"See you tomorrow," the smaller teen nodded. The guitarist offered him a nod and then slipped out.

"I said date," Mistoffelees murmured and shook his head, turning his own feet back toward the inside of the school.

o.o.o.o

Tugger leaned against the locker next to Bomba's, trying not to make it look obvious he was hanging around. "So, Grids' party, manana."

She kept her gaze focused on the stuff in her locker, digging through it, "Right. Just because she's 'miss save the world' we have to make a big deal. I have to cook and everything."

"You're cooking?" Tugger tried not to sound obviously surprised.

"I'm chips and dip girl," she turned enough to look at him in the mirror on her locker door.

"Horror," Tugger managed to reply. "All that opening and stirring must put a strain on you."

"And shopping and carrying," she added with a nod.

"You should have someone to do all that for you," Tugger replied sarcastically.

"That's what I keep telling Daddy, but has he listened?" Bomba turned back to her locker's contents so she could watch Tugger out of the corner of her eye.

Tugger leaned forward slightly, though hopefully not obviously. "Well, you're going to this party, and I'm going so... should we just, you know, maybe go?"

There was a long moment before she turned her head to look at him, "Why?"

He looked flustered. "'Cause this thing with us... it keeps happening. Whether we plan it to or not, shouldn't just, just, maybe, I don't know, admit we're dating?"

She pulled her math book out of her locker, sliding it into the bag she was carrying, "Groping in a broom closet is not dating. You don't call it a date until the guy spends money."

"Fine," he started. "I can spend. I'm totally not above spending, I mean, as much as I can. I'm not like... totally swimming in bushels of merry cash here, but spend and then grope, fine. I just don't want to hide this from my friends."

"Well of course you want to tell everybody. You have nothing to be ashamed of. I on the other hand, have everything to be ashamed of." Her eyes widened slightly as she realized what she'd said and she turned to him finally.

His eyes narrowed, and he stepped back. "Fine, whatever. Forget I said anything, it was stupid. It's not like my friends would be happy about this anyway. Can you imagine Misto's face?" He turned, going to move off.

Bomba slammed her locker door shut, hurrying to catch up to him and catching him by the arm to slow him down, "Let me...think about it?" She let go of his arm, her gaze flickering over him, "Can I pick out your clothes?"

"Like, for the party?" he asked, slowing slightly and finally stopping.

"More like...everyday, but I'll settle for the party?"

Tugger paused for a long moment and then shrugged. "Sure, fine, to a degree. I'm not giving up all my clothes here."

She offered him a bit of a smile, "Alright. Well...I'll let you know before school's out today?"

"Alright," he managed, spotting Coricopat coming the other way.

"I gotta get going. See you later," she slipped off down the hall.

Cori reached Tugger moments after Bombalurina left, "Good morning. I trust everything's in order for tomorrow night?"

Tugger saluted. "Everything's top notch."

The librarian nodded, "Very good." His gaze moved down the hall to where Grids and Demeter were approaching, "Ah, here comes Grids, now."

Tugger turned, offering her a grin and holding his arms out. "My, Grids! So lovely to see you this fine day!"

She looked him over, offering a very faint smile, but didn't say anything. Coricopat's brow arched, "Is everything alright, Grids? You look fatigued."

The teen sighed, "Rough night. I had a dream that Cassandra was alive, and she killed Mac. It...well I was so off kilter I went by his place on the way here to make sure he was okay."

Demeter gave Coricopat a long look before glancing away.

"That's a line I haven't tried," Tugger mused. "I just dropped by to make sure you weren't dead. It's pretty much guaranteed to produce smoochies."

Cori's brow twitched upward at that look, but he turned his attention back to Grids.

"Please. I didn't go over there for smoochies, Tugger," she paused. "Well, when I found out he was okay I was relieved and so, naturally." Another pause, "Someone stop me?"

Demeter obliged her. "So, Mac's alright then?"

Grids nodded, "Yeah, but...I've got a bad feeling. I don't think it was a normal dream."

Coricopat frowned slightly, "You feel it was more of a portent?"

"I don't know. I don't want to start a big freak-out over nothing, you know?" She glanced between the other three.

"Still," the librarian replied firmly, "We should be on alert. If Cassandra is still alive we may be facing a cataclysmic state of affairs."

"So many words," Tugger said, shaking his head. "Can't you just say we're in trouble?"

"Tugger," Cori glanced at him, "Go to class."

"Gone," Tugger said, turning and pausing. "See the economy of that phrasing? Gone. Simple, direct."

Coricopat rolled his eyes. Grids spoke, "I should get gone, too."

Her watcher turned back to her, "Don't worry too much, Grids. This could be nothing."

"I know. I should keep my cool and all, but it's Mac. Which automatically means I'm going to freak."

Tugger had only moved a few spaces away when Mistoffelees spotted him from down the hall, not registering the others were in hearing range. "Tugger! I have a date!"

"You have a...?" Tugger started. "Date? Legit?"

"No, Tugger, I have a non-legit date."

"With who?" Tugger asked, grinning, not quite placing the other's behind him either.

"A senior. The senior. Cheese giving senior."

"You have a date with a senior?" Tugger asked.

Mistoffelees arched a brow. "You know, I'm not sure you said that loud enough. The science labs might not have heard you."

Coricopat turned, startled at the voices, his body tensing as Mistoffelees' words sunk in. Grids managed a smile at that, "Misto, that's wonderful!"

"Oh, Grids," he said, still brightly until he realized Coricopat was also standing there. For a moment his face froze and he made a couple angry, abortive hand gestures at Tugger for not warning him. Tugger glanced over his shoulder.

"Whoops."

Mistoffelees hit his arm before turning his smile back to Grids. He noticed that Demeter was offering him an encouraging smile too, and tried to ignore the librarian. "Yeah. Thanks."

"When?" Grids asked brightly, ignoring the mood she could all but feel rolling off of Cori.

"Tomorrow night," Mistoffelees replied, quietly, aware that Coricopat would be aware what that meant, though hopefully Grids would not.

The girl smiled, "That's great!"

"Yes, very," Cori murmured. "Congratulations, Mistoffelees."

The smaller teen's mouth worked for a moment and he nodded. "So, a senior?" Demeter asked with a smile and Mistoffelees managed another nod.

"Yeah."

Grids glanced at Cori, offering him a frown, "We should probably all head to class..."

The librarian glanced at her and managed a smile, that didn't reach his eyes, "Probably. I wish you well, Mistoffelees and hope your date is enjoyable."

Mistoffelees wanted to tell Coricopat he was only making it worse each time he congratulated him, but instead grabbed one of Tugger's arms and one of Grids' and dragged them both to class.

Demeter watched them leave before turning back to Coricopat. "Well then."

Cori took a deep breath, cleared his expression, and focused on relaxing a little bit. He finally turned to Demeter once the students had rounded a corner, "Hm?"

"How've you been?" Demeter asked. "I mean, I know we haven't been talking much lately..."

"I've been...well, honestly, it's Sunnydale, so I've been as well as I can be here." He paused, carefully not pointing out that it wasn't by his choice initially that they hadn't been talking, "How have you been?"

"Good. Better," she replied. "Dealing. You sure you're okay though? You got really tense there."

"Of course. I worry about them, is all. Sometimes a bit too much I'm aware."

She tilted her head. "You know, you really get an allover protective father vibe going. Since you seemed as freaked by Misto getting a date as Grids having possible visions."

He removed his glasses and cleaned them, trying not to think about the idea of 'overprotective father' in regards to Misto. The entire situation was difficult enough to deal with, "I'm hardly that. I'm concerned about them, really that's all. I hadn't heard about this senior before that I'm aware...of." Cori trailed off as he recalled the conversation about the youth who got winged with a bullet. He doubted it was the same one, but nevertheless, he couldn't think of any other seniors the three would have interacted with.

"It's not like a senior's that much older than him," Demeter said with a fond smile. "I doubt they're going to try and take advantage of his age."

The Englishman's jaw tensed slightly, but he nodded, "I suppose that's true. It could turn out to be a good thing for him."

"So relax," Demeter told him. "He's going to be fine. And Grids is turning seventeen tomorrow."

He didn't want to wish Mistoffelees ill, he really didn't, but his stomach knotted at the thought of him being "fine" in the relationship with the senior. "Yes, she is. Though what was the point of that reminder?"

"Well, are you guys doing anything? It seems like a big thing," Demeter replied.

"We're throwing her a party tomorrow night after sundown. She doesn't know though, so that would likely be why you've yet to hear about it," he answered quietly.

"Right," she nodded, saddened to be out of the loop, but aware it was a situation of her own making. "Well, that should be good. Does that mean Misto's date is to there then?"

Cori smiled thinly, "I would assume so, as I can't imagine Mistoffelees missing the party."

"Well, that means you can be overprotective while seeing the actual kid," Demeter replied, smiling brightly. "That should be entertaining. Be sure to cut the kid a break, alright?"

"I'll do my best," he replied. There was a pause, "You could come if you like?"

"I..." she paused and finally nodded. "I'll see about it."

Coricopat finally offered something close to a genuine smile, "Wonderful."

"Great," she murmured. "I'll see you there then."

"I should probably let you get to class..."

"Yeah," she nodded. "Well, I'll see you around then."

"See you around. Take care, Demeter."

"You too," she said, waving to him over her shoulder as she turned and swayed down the hall toward her classroom.

He watched her go, appreciating the view before shaking his head and turning to head to the library. He intended to hole himself up in his office with something mindless for a while and hope that no students came in.


	20. I'm Not Wearing One of those Hats

Dalton, the vampire who had translated the volume which had contained the ritual to restore Cassandra to full strength, entered the factory base, carrying a large box which looked like it was a piece to a puzzle due to the grooves and pegs on one end, "I have the package."

"Great. Jus' put it on the table, near 'er other gifts," Jerrie's voice came from the shadows. Dalton moved to do as he was instructed as the red-headed vampire rolled out of the corner in the wheelchair he was currently confined to. He was very pale and still bearing the scars from the burns at the church, "Are you dead set on this, pet? Wouldn' y' rather have y' party in Vienna?"

Cassandra twirled around him, brimming over with vitality. The ritual had restored her, even though it had not been completed. Now her role with Jerrie had become switched, where she was strong and he was healing. "But all the invitations are sent," she sang.

He sighed, looking up at her, his distaste with the knowledge that she was right evident, "It's just, I've had it with this place. Nothin' goes off th' way it's supposed ta."

"It will now," she said, swooping down and cupping his face with both hands. "My celebrations are always perfect. Remember Spain and the bulls?"

He met her eyes, but still didn't look appeased, "I remember, princess. But Sunnydale is friggin' cursed for us. Mac an' the Slayer see ta that."

"Sh, sh, sh," she scolded. "I'll have games for everyone. Don't you fret."

He finally offered her a faint smile, "Good. It'll be a good party, sweet."

Turning, Cassandra suddenly froze and stomped her foot. "These flowers, they're wrong, all wrong!" she all but screamed, hands coming up to her face and shaking her head.

Jerrie grimaced, glancing at two other vampires who were present, "Take 'em down. We'll try somethin' new with th' flowers."

Cassandra stopped worrying about them as quickly as she started, turning to Jerrie. "Can I open one?" she asked, sweeping her hands over the strange packages on the long table.

He smiled, "Just a peek, love. They're for the party."

Giggling, she bounced over to the boxes, clapping her hands before opening one of them. "Oh, Jer, it reeks of death."

That earned a grin, "You like it, then, baby?"

"Love it," she assured. "This will be the best party ever."

"Any why's that, Cass?"

"Because it will be the last," she declared, closing the box.

o.o.o.o

That night, long past when he should actually been asleep and not researching various demons on the internet in an attempt to stay ahead, Mistoffelees heard a knock on his window. Head snapping up he paused, considering for a long, wary moment before grabbing a stake and holy water and inching toward the window. "Who's there?" he called.

"It's just me," Mac huffed, poking his head around the curtains and Mistoffelees nearly jumped a foot in the air anyway.

"Good _god_, Mac, what are you doing here? At this hour? You know I have school tomorrow, right?" Mistoffelees asked, leaning out the window to where there was a small balcony. "Not to mention the fantastic moment when my uncle hears a boy's, well, man's voice in my room."

Mac blinked. "I just wanted to ask you a question," he protested quietly. "But, can I come in."

Tensing slightly, Mistoffelees considered him before stepping back. "Alright. Come on inside," he said, even spreading his arm in invitation.

"It's just awkward talking through a window," the red head said, slipping inside.

"Sure," Mistoffelees said, stake and holy water still in hand, and looking wary not matter what the vampire said.

"Look, I know we don't talk much—" Mac started when Mistoffelees snorted in agreement. "But I have a favor."

"Of me?" Mistoffelees returned in some surprise.

"Sure," the vampire shrugged. "It's just, I have no idea what to get Grids."

At that, Mistoffelees crossed his arms over his chest, slipping into over protective best friend. "Something from the heart."

"Yeah, but what?" Mac protested.

"Well," Mistoffelees shrugged.

"You are of no help," the vampire huffed.

"It's like three am!" the teenager protested.

Mac scowled. "You were awake."

"That doesn't mean I'm going to be offering any fantastic insights," Mistoffelees returned. "Look, find her something from the heart, okay? Something that means something to you, and it'll mean something to her. Now, I really should get to sleep."

"Fine, fine," Mac huffed, heading back out the window and he paused. "You said from the heart, right?"

Waving him off, Mistoffelees nodded. "Yeah, from the heart." When he looked back the window was empty and he shivered, closing it quickly and turning the lights out.

o.o.o.o

Electra and Bombalurina were strolling through the school halls, off from class for a break. Off to one side, Mistoffelees and Tugger were discussing something together next to the vending machine, Electra sniffing in their direction.

Bomba glanced in that direction and decided she might as well test the waters. Tugger was, "So, I'm having like a totally random thought. Is it just me or does Tugger Harris' shirt almost match his pants?"

Electra considered again and shrugged. "Almost. Why should I care though? It's Misto that looks like a canary in a mine shaft."

Bomba half-shrugged, "Well, If you look at him in a certain way, Tugger I mean, he's almost...vaguely...cute? Don't you think?"

Electra turned from where Tugger was flailing his arms for Mistoffelees' amusement back to Bomba. "Are you tripping?"

The redhead paused for a beat and then forced a laugh that was a little too loud, "You thought I was serious? Please. I was just teasing you!"

"I would hope so," Electra replied, shaking her head before fluffing her hair.

Bomba glanced toward Tugger and Misto before turning her back on them, "I absolutely love your shoes, by the way."

Electra was happy to change the topic of conversation. Over by the vending machine, Mistoffelees was giving Tugger a strange look. "So, Bomba," Tugger was starting.

"Yeah?"

"Well, don't you think it was nice of her to agree to bring, snacks to Grid's shindig?" Tugger tried. "I mean, she's not so horrible as we thought, right? She's being all helpful and stuff."

Mistoffelees was not buying that, looking at Tugger like he'd grown another head. "Yeah, she's picking up chips. Must strain her arms doing that."

"Oh come on, Misto," Tugger tried. "Couldn't you ever be like, friends with her or something?"

"Friends with her?" Mistoffelees arched his brows higher. "No, I don't think I'd ever elect to be in her presence. She's of another world and secondly? I'm not sure I want to do that to myself."

"Well... alright, so there's history..."

"Over ten years of it," Mistoffelees added.

"But she's being helpful?" Tugger offered.

Mistoffelees looked far from impressed. "Alright, she's trying a little. I'm sure there's some motive she has to get out of it."

Pounce entered the lounge. He spotted Misto and made his way over, "Hey."

"Hey," Mistofflees said, turning to him and offering him a bright smile.

"How're you?"

"Good, even better now," Mistoffelees replied, Tugger giving him a long sideways look.

"So...can I pick you up for tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be great," Mistoffelees replied and paused. "I mean, you remember how to right? If not," he paused to scribble something down and handed it to Pounce.

Pounce looked at the paper and grinned, "I have your address."

"You do," Mistoffelees agreed as Tugger's eyes widened. "I mean, you've seen the house, you might as well have the address too and I..." he stopped talking abruptly.

"Excellent. I'll see you tonight," he grinned again, offering Tugger a nod and Misto a bit more of a smile before slipping away.

"What was that?" Tugger asked before Pounce was out of hearing distance.

"That was my date," Mistoffelees replied happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"_That_ was your date?" Tugger asked, voice a bit high. "Damn. He's actually cute."

"Thank you for the shock at that," Mistoffelees rolled his eyes.

"And he has your address?" Tugger asked. "Are you sure that's safe?"

"He took a bullet for me," Mistoffelees replied.

"So? I would have too, but no one offered that to me."

Bomba had looked up at the sound of the word, 'cute', but managed to turn back to the conversation she was in.

o.o.o.o

Grids was perched on one of the library tables, relating a part of her dream from two nights before that had come true that morning, "It was exactly like I saw in my dream, Cori. Everything. Words, gestures, the lot. It was creepy."

"Yes, I would imagine so. There's still a chance that the whole dream won't be true, though, Griddlebone..."

"Woman of the hour!" Tugger declared, swinging the library doors open.

"Happy birthday," Mistoffelees chirped from beside him.

The blond startled, looking up at them, "Oh, hey guys."

"Not a happy birthday?" Mistoffelees asked, perching on the table beside her.

"I..." She glanced at Cori.

The librarian shook his head, but explained, "A piece of her nightmare from the other night actually came to pass this morning."

"Is Mac alright?" Mistoffelees asked quickly.

She nodded, "Y-yeah. For now. But if part of what I dreamed came true then...well..."

"You think it will all come true?" Mistoffelees finished, Tugger crossing his arms and considering the pair.

"And if it does, that means Cass may be alive. And in the dream, I just, I couldn't stop her. Sh-she blindsided me. Mac was dead before I knew what happened."

Cori spoke up, "Even if she is alive, we can still protect Mac. Dreams are not prophecies, Grids. You dreamt the Master had risen, but you stopped it from happening."

"I mean, you totally ground his bones for bread," Tugger added.

"That's true, except for the bread part," she conceded, "I guess we're one step ahead. But Cori, I'd like to stay that way."

"Absolutely," came the quick agreement. "Let me read up on Cassandra, see if she has any particular patterns. Why don't you meet me here at 7:00? Map out a strategy."

"Okay. What do I do till then?"

"Go to class... do your homework... Have supper..."

She sighed, "Oh, right. Be that Grids." She glanced at Misto and Tugger, but picked up her bookbag. Offering them a bit of a smile she slipped out, "See you all later."

"Does that mean so much for the surprise party?" Tugger asked.

"I bought little hats and everything," Mistoffelees sighed.

"No," Cori shook his head. "We're having that party tonight."

"It looks like Mr. Caution man is talking..." Tugger started.

Cori gave him The Look, but continued, "Grids' surprise party is going to go exactly as we've planned." He glanced at Misto, "Though I refuse to wear the little hat."

"Your dignity won't allow it?" Tugger asked as Mistoffelees made a sound of protest.

"But, it's a little birthday hat!"

Coricopat's brow arched at that, "Regardless, we will be holding the party as we planned."

"And they'll be in danger as always?" Tugger asked.

"But this way we can protect Mac, since he'll be there," Mistoffelees pointed out. "Protect him and have cake! And little hats."

"Exactly. Grids only turns seventeen once, but the two of them will be in and out of danger more times than any of us care to count," the librarian nodded. "They both could stand a night to at least try to relax a bit."

"You are a great man of our times," Tugger told him, mostly sincere.

"Well, until that time you two have class and I have research," Coricopat said, shooing them both out with a wave of his hands.

Mistoffelees nodded, sliding off the table, and pausing as if he was going to ask Coricopat something else.

"Yes, Mistoffelees?"

He opened his mouth and shook his head. "Never mind..."

"Are you sure?"

"Well," he paused again, Tugger already gone. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Came the quiet question.

"Don't," Mistoffelees started and shook his head. "See? Nevermind."

"No, Mistoffelees, what is it?"

"I guess, considering the way I reacted in the past… I didn't want you to find out about having a date like that. I didn't realize you were standing there."

Coricopat sighed, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck, "Well, I do rather wish you'd told me before I found out like that..." Frankly he would rather not have deal with it at all.

"I just..." Mistoffelees rolled his shoulders. "I'm sorry for that."

The librarian shrugged, "Well, it's...hardly completely unexpected."

"Really? I'm running on pretty surprised here but," he shrugged, realizing he should just shut up. "Will you be alright tonight?"

"I...should be yes. I'll be civil, even more than. I promise."

"Thank you," Mistoffelees murmured. "I should... get to classes."

"Of course. Good day, Mistoffelees." Offering him a faint, somewhat strained smile, Mistoffelees slipped out.

Coricopat watched him go and then turned to locate his research rather than deal with this any longer.

o.o.o.o

Grids entered the library to meet with Cori, to find him pulling on his coat, "Aren't we supposed to be looking at stuff? You know, about Cassandra?"

"I think I may have found something. We need to go track some things down to confirm it. Are you alright with that?"

She nodded, "Yeah, that's good. I can stand to go."

"Perfect." He led her out to his car and pulled away from the school, heading for the Bronze. They talked a little bit, but not much, until he pulled up at the Bronze.

"Here?"

"Yes. It's a decent place to get our heads together. Come along?" He parked the car and got out, going over and opening the door for her, "It's closed tonight after all."

Grids arched an eyebrow at him but preceded him through the door, "Fair enough."

However, as soon as she was through the door, there was a general cry of "surprise!" of the non-evil variety.

She startled, her eyes widening as she tensed before registering a lack of threat. Grids' gaze flickered around, "You...I...wow..."

"It occurs to me now," Mistoffelees said, handing her a plate and a little hat. "That jumping out and yelling surprise at the slayer was possibly not our best plan."

She grinned a bit at that, taking them both with a murmured "thank you" before she nodded, "Yeah, probably not the best plan, but thanks."

"Well, everyone needs at least one surprise party," Mistoffelees declared. "So here's yours." Tugger chirped a happy birthday from behind the cake.

"Thank you all." She looked around, finally spotting Mac, her smile turning relieved.

He stepped forward from where he'd been lurking in the back of the Bronze, slipping an arm around her waist and kissing her hair. "Happy birthday."

She leaned against him, "I'm glad to see you."

"I'm glad too," he replied. "But tell Mistoffelees that I'm not wearing one of those hats."

Grids laughed, "Oh, come now, I think it would be adorable."

Mistoffelees grinned and held out said hat. For a moment Mac just stared at him before sighing and accepting it. Grinning wider, Mistoffelees turned to Coricopat, holding out another of the hats.

The librarian arched an unimpressed eyebrow, before shaking his head.

"Oh come on," Mistoffelees tried again.

"Must I?" He glanced at Grids who grinned and nodded before turning ehr attention back to Mac. Her watcher rolled his eyes but finally took the hat.

Mistoffelees squeaked in victory and moved off as Tugger slunk over toward Bomba. "So, I see you brought the chips and dip then?"

She glanced up at him and nodded, "I did, yes. Do you like the choices?"

"Well, I mean, it's hard to go wrong with chips and dip," he replied, shrugging his shoulders awkwardly. "But yes?"

"Good to know I can do that."

"Well, I'm sure you have many other talents too?" Tugger offered, feeling more awkward than ever, especially when Mistoffelees eyed him strangely.

Bomba offered a bit of a smile, "I do, actually. How about you? Man of many talents?"

"Oh, I have my ways," he replied, puffing his chest out slightly. "Or so I assume I must."

She laughed quietly, "Well, could always see about finding out."

"Have you thought anymore about earlier?" he asked.

"I...would like to look into actually dating."

"Look into?" he asked tentatively.

"I'd like to date you, if you're willing to date me?"

"Well, yeah," he said, brightening. "I'm willing if you're willing."

"I'm willing. We'll have to figure out...how to tell people, but yeah."

"Well, we can have cake now, and figure that out then?" Tugger offered, holding up a piece of said cake.

She smiled and took the cake, "Thanks, yeah sounds like a plan."

"Great," he managed.

Pounce spoke from where he'd been haunting the chips and dip part of the table, "By the way, Griddlebone, right? Happy Birthday."

She turned to him, blinking, "You're...? Oh!" her gaze darted to Misto and back, "Thanks."

"Yes, that's Pounce," Mistoffelees replied, not quite blushing. "Have you two ever been introduced?"

"Beyond a vague sort of 'Oh God he's been shot!' No." Grids answered.

"Right," he said brightly. "Griddlebone, this is Pouncival. Pounce, Grids."

Pounce held out his hand, "Good to meet you."

"And you," She smiled, shaking his hand, firmly.

"That's quite the grip," he commented when she released him.

Mistoffelees managed not to say the first five things he considered. "Grids is pretty... well, fit."

The blonde girl looked a bit sheepish, "Sorry about that."

"Hey, it's all cool," he wiggled his fingers, "See? Full motion."

"Your arm seems to be healing well," Mistoffelees added.

Pounce nodded, "Yep, Doctors say I should be completely healed in about another week, as long as I take it easy."

"Taking it easy is good," Mistoffelees chirped. "And, I'm glad."

"So am I," the other boy agreed.

Coricopat watched their interactions quietly as he moved over to pick up a piece of cake.

Tugger glanced at Bomba before sliding up to Pounce. "So, senior. You do realize by asking Misto out on a date you now get to bear the full brunt of an over protective interrogation, right?" Mistoffelees gaped at him for a moment.

Pounce tilted his head to look at Tugger and then shrugged, "I figured."

For a moment the larger teen looked flabbergasted, Mistoffelees hiding a grin. "So, Grids, wanna back me up on this one?"

She arched her eyebrow, "When I can spend time with my boyfriend on my birthday? I'll interrogate him later."

Tugger sighed and shook his head. "Alright, I'll let you off the hook this once."

"Thanks," came her response as she turned back to Mac.

"So then," Tugger whirled back on Pounce. "Where are you from, who do you hang with, which bad hobbies do you have, what are your plans for the future?"

Mistoffelees buried his face in his hands. "Tugger..."

"I'm from here, I hang with my band, my bad habits include playing gigs at all hours and really that's pretty much what you're getting," came the response, accompanied by a half shrug.

Tugger glanced at Mistoffelees. "He's not big with the talking thing is he?"

"No," Mistoffelees replied. "And I am fine with that."

Tugger considered a moment. "Well, actually that might work. You babble enough for five people." Mistoffelees punched him in the arm.

Pounce arched an eyebrow at that, but jumped slightly at a crash behind the Bronze. Grids was immediately on alert, "I'll be right back, guys..."

Mac was instantly on alert, following Grids as Mistoffelees took half a step closer to Pounce, glancing at Cori. The watcher had tensed as well, moving over to make sure the other doors were securely closed and locked as Grids slipped out the back entrance.


End file.
